mis sentimientos
by aio hyuuga
Summary: un sentimiento imposible! una escapada a la playa! un nuevo amigo! un nuevo sentimiento! que le tendra preparado el destino? podra el amor ser correspondido?
1. solo para ti amor

Tema: solo para ti

Grupo: Camila

Protagonista: hinata hyuuga

Parejas: hinata/kiba y hinata/naruto

Eres todo lo que pedía

"aun recuerdo….La primera vez que te vi.….como olvidarlo……fue en la primaria…eras el chico problemático del salón….tu me distes ánimos ….el primer día de clase sin siquiera conocerme…..me dio tanta alegría saber que estaríamos en el mismo salón…..así fueron pasando los días....logre saber un poco mas de ti ….pero no lograba entablar una conversación contigo….mi timidez era extrema cuando tu estabas cerca…..también conocí a mis amigos…..y a la chica de la que estabas perdidamente enamorado…después de todo mi madre murió cuando mi hermana nació….debido a esto mi padre tiene mas preferencia por ella….pues según el ….ella es mucho mejor que yo ….en mi familia siempre se veía la tensión….mi primo no se porque me odia tanto……hasta que su odio ya fue incontenible y estallo….pagando yo las consecuencias……recuerdo que estábamos en la practica de karate….yo no era tan mala….pero tampoco era la mejor….mi primo si …..pero ese día tan hermoso no lo era para mi…..los profesores arreglaron un encuentro amistoso entre los alumnos…..por supuesto ellos no sabían las consecuencias que esto atraería…..mi primo un año mayor que yo….se descargo todo su odio en mi…..me derroto….pero por lo menos di lo mejor de mi….solo para que tu me vieras…..según me dijeron tu ibas a luchar encontra de el….para vengar lo que me hizo….estabas tan nervioso…que te di mi apoyo incondicional…..y resultaste vencedor…a partir de allí….fuimos amigos.....los mejores de la primaria…..pero tu te tenias que ir por dos años lejos…pues tu abuelo vino por ti….nos despedimos de ti….y esperábamos tu regreso….luego regresaste….y continuamos juntos estudiando…..hasta que por fin terminamos la secundaria e íbamos a la universidad….todos tomamos caminos diferentes…..así paso un tiempo….pasaron ocho largos años….todos cumplimos nuestras metas y estábamos graduados"

Lo que mi alma vacía

Quería sentir

"la relación entre mi primo y yo…mejoro bastante….logre por fin el apoyo y aprecio de mi padre….y mi hermana pequeña estaba tan contenta …..las cosas pintaban para bien en mi vida….aun así nunca los olvide….en especial a ti….mi primo una tarde me llamo por teléfono para informarme que todos nos íbamos a reunir…..yo le dije que tal vez no podría asistir ….pero me insistió que fuera….que tu ibas a estar ….mi corazón se emociono….y le dije que estaba bien que iría….me dio la dirección….me pregunto si me buscaba …yo me negué …he le dije que iría de sorpresa…después de todo….yo estudie en el extranjero……me arregle y Salí de mi departamento…el lugar no estaba tan lejos…..así que fui caminando….al llegar estaban todos muy cambiados….los saludes cordialmente….y converse un poco con ellos….mi querido amigo….me pregunta que en donde estaba todo este tiempo…yo le respondí que me fui al extranjero a estudiar…..la ahora novia de mi primo…..me pregunta curiosa que a que país me fui terminar mis estudios…..yo sonriendo le respondo que a Alemania…..mi otra amiga una chica muy particular y linda debo decir….me dice con voz picara….y había algún alemancito guapo en tu corazón….jejejeje que puedo decir las reacciones fueron muy distintas….debo decir….mi primo y mis dos amigos se atragantaron con el agua que estaban tomando mientras sus novias le daban auxilio….mi mejor amigo se reía como loco….los otros estaban como si nada…y bueno digamos que ella tuvo que calmar a un celoso de su novio….y yo mas roja que nunca y nerviosa…fue cuando llegaste tu….en ese momento me quede pasmada….me sonroje bastante…pues para que negarlo…los años te hicieron ver mas apuesto que nunca….tu sonrisa….tus ojos tan vivaces como siempre…pero no venias solo …estabas acompañado…por ella …..nos saludaste…y nos diste la noticia que me marco….y detuvo mi corazón….nos presentabas a tu novia…..en ese momento todos te felicitaron….mientras yo me quede paralizada…no lo podía creer…me sentí mal repentinamente…y disculpándome con todos les dije que me tenia que ir….todos se extrañaron de mi aptitud….ni yo misma me entendía….las chicas me vieron y al parecer lo entendieron todo….así que levantándose las tres chicas ….decidieron acompañarme…yo me negué pero ellas insistieron…nos despedimos….y tomamos rumbo a mi apartamento"

Eres lo que tanto esperaba

Lo que en sueño buscaba

Y que en ti descubrí

"al llegar les ofrecí algo de beber…y aceptaron…así que fui a la cocina ….mientras le decía que se pusieran cómodas en la sala…..al termina de poner las bebidas en una bandeja…tome camino a la sala…allí las encontré …coloque la bandeja en la mesa y tomo asiento en un sillón….ellas me lo agradecieron …..Me dijeron que hermoso y cómodo apartamento tenia…..como lo había adquirido… y esas cosas…..yo encantada les conté….hasta que la novia de mi primo me pregunta preocupada…como te encuentras?.....ya estas mejor…..yo solo asisto con mi cabeza….mi otra amiga ….Me pregunta….que si tengo alguna dolencia ….. si esos síntomas lo he presentado antes….yo les negué y les dije que no se preocuparan….hasta que mi otra compañera ….estaba muy callada….así que le pregunto que le pasaba si estaba bien….me responde que si yo me he enamorado alguna vez….yo le contesto que no…las otras se unen al interrogatorio…que si me gustaba algún chico….y cosas así….hasta que me hicieron una pregunta ……que sientes tu por mi amigo….yo me sonroje bastante…y comencé a jugar con los dedos…les dije tartamudeando un poco…que lo que sentía era solo amistad….ellas se ven las unas a las otras y me dijeron a coro….no puede ser estas enamorada de el….me sorprendí mucho….pero me negué…entonces me dijeron como me sentía con el desde la primaria….yo les respondí que muy a gusto…feliz….de que el estuviera conmigo….en la secundaria las cosas se complicaron un poco …pues me molestaba de cierta modo que otras chicas ….se le acercaran….entonces caí en cuenta….por fin lo descubrí….el porque…de esas emociones ….porque solo las experimentaba cuando el estaba cerca….me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo ….el primero….el ….que me dio ánimos…por fin todo encajaba…y la verdad,…me quede en shock….pero cambie de tema y a la final …terminamos realizando una mini pijamada…..al día siguiente nos despedimos y tomamos camino a nuestras casas…después de todo fue maravilloso saber que estaba enamorada….pero era un amor imposible"

Tu

Haz llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

"las cosas se me estaban complicando …y mucho debo decir…pero que podía hacer….tratar de conquistarlo….no …eso es una locura…después de todo el tiene novia….para mi desdicha….termine trabajando con el….su padre….nos informo de que…el y mi padre hicieron un acuerdo para que ambas empresas sean hermanas…la noticia me impacto…por una parte estaba emocionada…por la otra triste…pues no sabia ….hasta cuanto podría yo …acallar estos sentimientos…..pero tome una decisión….las cosas del trabajo no se pueden mezclar con los sentimientos….así que lo trataría profesionalmente…..si es que lo logro"

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti

"por que ….porque……las cosas se están complicando ….trate de tratarlo indiferentemente…como profesionales…debo decir que en un principio funciono….pero como tratarlo a el tan fríamente….imposible…..el se comportaba muy molesto cuando lo trataba así…..y no solo eso ….hace unos días estábamos….muy presionados…pues otra empresa nos exigía…un nuevo producto…así que…para que negarlo…..esos días que pase junto a el….fueron los mejores de mi vida….de verdad…aunque solo fueran por cosas del trabajo……solo el estar junto a el…..todo un día…verlo tan concentrado…..cuando estaba feliz….parecía un pequeño niño contento….brincando….cuando por fin entregamos el nuevo producto …juntos….estábamos nerviosos….lo presentamos…y los accionistas…lo aceptaron ….fue tanta la euforia que …invadió nuestros cuerpos….claro …luego de que los representantes se fueran….gritamos juntos….el me abrazo….yo lo abrase con fuerza….ese fue el único momento en que pude sentir su cuerpo junto al mío….tan calido….su perfume….por dios!....me tenia hipnotizada….sus brazos alrededor mío….su cabello ….sus ojos …tan seguros y vivos….todo de el …amo….esto me esta haciendo daño….pero ya que….para que negarlo….lo amo…con todo mi corazón….nos separamos….el me sorie…yo lo veo y le devuelvo el gesto….me hace una propuesta…que esto lo teníamos que celebrar….me dijo que si aceptaba….yo por supuesto sorprendida acepto….me dice que nos vemos a las ocho esta noche en el restaurante de siempre…y se va de la sala de junta….yo emocionada…y sonrojada por supuesto me marcho del lugar….a mi oficina….en donde…mi asistente me entrega unos documentos…yo se lo

agradezco y los tomo….pasa una hora….estoy impaciente…aun es temprano….hay mucho trabajo….tocan a mi oficina….en eso entra….ni mas ni menos…que el mejor amigo…y mano derecha…..de el…..es extraño tenerlo aquí….pero igual lo trato con cortesía…le pregunto que desea…el me responde serio y frío….que si estaba enamorada de alguien…me sorprendo mucho por su pregunta …pero igual le respondo…que si….me dice que si el sentimiento es mutuo…le digo que no…el esta contra…es extraño estar hablando con una persona desconocida de mis sentimientos….bueno no tanto pues …el es el novio de mi amiga…me dice que es mejor buscar a otra persona …que el amor es de dos…no de uno…..y se va de mi oficina….me hizo reflexionar….en realidad…se que me estoy haciendo daño…pues en cierta parte tiene razón….pero como fijarme en otra persona…si el es….el único que hace palpitar mi corazón de esa manera….yo …en realidad…me doy cuenta…de que tal vez….mi corazón solo lo quiere a el….y mis ojos ….y amor…son solo para el….mejor me voy…se me hace tarde"

Eres el amor de mi vida

El destino lo sabia

Y hoy te puso ante mí

"y aquí estoy…..toda nerviosa en mi departamento….no se que ponerme….tengo todo patas arribas….veo la hora…ya se esta acercando…así que me voy a la ducha….salgo y me coloco un vestido …..Me peino…maquillo un poco….tomo mi bolso…por supuesto…las llaves…y salgo rumbo al restaurante….vamos calmate…ni que fuera una cita….me reprendo...pero ……al pensar en una cita…solo el y yo…me hace parecer un semáforo en rojo….por fin llego….estaciono mi auto deportivo afuera….cierro la puerta y le coloco la alarma…después de todo uno nunca sabe…mientras camino a la entrada….pienso…mas bien recuerdo…lo que me dijeron mis amigas….que no fuera…hasta mi hermana me lo dijo…pero…es que …yo bueno….por una parte …quiero estar con el…no lo puedo evitar…y por otra …tengo un mal presentimiento…de que tal vez….no halla sido correcto el venir para acá…..siento que me llaman…levanto mi vista..Y allí lo veo…vestido de gala…sonriéndome….viéndome…con sus preciosos ojos…solo…a mi….me acerco…. Y le sonrió…el me devuelve el saludo….otro hombre me dice un cumplido….en realidad me sonrojo por ello…pero no me esperaba …esa reacción suya…me atrae a su pecho…con sus brazos...rodea mi cintura…..posesivamente…y ve de forma amenazante al sujeto…el cual se va…despavorido….se me acerca…y susurra….estas muy hermosa….te voy a cuidar mucho…y no permitiré …que alguien se te acerque…..que puedo decir…siento que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento….estoy sonrojada…nerviosa…emocionada….me separa de el y sonríe….dice que pasemos adelante…y yo lo tomo del brazo…sonrió con emoción…mi corazón …palpita con emoción….después de todo…quizás el destino….me esta diciendo…que el esta sintiendo algo por mi….tal vez….el pueda corresponder este sentimiento que habita en mi pecho ….solo para el"

Y cada vez

Que miro al pasado

Es que entiendo que a tu lado

Siempre pertenecí

"la velada ...Estaba maravillosa….nos guiaron a una mesa….muy bien decorada….con vista de la ciudad…la mesa tenia tres silla…eso me extraño….y llamo mucho la atención….un mesonero se nos acerco luego de tomar asiento….el…por su parte pidió un vodka…..me pregunta que quiero…titubee un poco….el me sonríe y dice que tenia que hacerlo…pues estábamos celebrando…le pido por favor ….un martín…el mesonero se marcho…y luego trajo las bebidas…y comenzamos a charlar…le pregunto curiosa…por la otra silla…el me dice que es una sorpresa…eso me extraña …pero tengo una extraña sensación…de que tal vez no me va a gustar para nada….no le presto mucho atención y continuo hablando…solo para verlo…reír junto conmigo….veo que esta muy atento a la puerta….eso me esta comenzando a molestar….saca su teléfono…y marca un numero….la banda del lugar comenzó a tocar ….una muy buena música….veo …que el esta inquieto….eso me hace pensar…mientras bebo…ya que no hemos comido nada….que tal vez…fue un error venir…..tal vez…el no le guste mi compañía…esto ultimo me coloca triste…lo veo de reojo…por como se levanto de la mesa….ansioso…alegre…y volteo curiosa….grave error….veo porque su euforia….es ella…la esta abrazando y besando….me volteo rápidamente ante tal escena….tengo ganas de llorar pero no….se están acercando a la mesa…me levanto…y muestro la mejor sonrisa que puedo…debo decir…que es la primera vez…que sonrió tan falsamente….ella me devuelve el gesto..y ambos toman asiento en la mesa…y comienzan con una charla animada….hasta que comienzan a ponerse…Mm.…como decirlo…muy acaramelados…como diría mi amiga….me siento incomoda…pero solo observo…o veo a otro lado…al parecer…se olvidaron que yo estaba aquí…para que me dice que vamos a celebrar…si a la final la trae a ella….bueno es de suponerse…es su pareja después de todo….no es como yo sola….por lo menos le hubieras dicho a nuestros amigos…y así no …seria un mal tercio aquí…la banda comienza a tocar una suave melodía….las parejas comienzan a bailar….el se levanta y toma la mano de su novia….ambos se dirigen al centro de la pista…y comienzan a bailar….y yo aquí…Como una idiota…observando…yo también tenia ganas de bailar…pero solo con el…al parecer se dicen cosas al oído…pues el se esta sonrojándose….suspiro…las cosas no marchan para bien…veo al mesonero …y le pido por favor…un vodka fuerte….el se me queda viendo…pero acepta…me trae la bebida…yo no acostumbro a beber…y me lo tomo de un trago..es muy amargo…pero fuerte…me volteo a la pista…allí se están besando….alzo mi copa…y digo…por la salud de ellos…y termino tomando la bebida…a pasado media hora…y ellos siguen bailando mas y mas juntos…y yo a punto …de ebriedad…por lo menos no puede decir que no estoy celebrando…se me han acercados varios tipos…pero los rechazo…pido comida…y me la traen…al parecer ellos están en una celebración privadad…bueno que mas da…ya es muy tarde…y mi equilibrio no esta muy bien…le digo al mesonero que aquel …estupido sujeto de allá…pagara todo…tomo mi bolso…los veo por ultima vez….y me dirijo a la salida…..por fin llego a mi querido auto….me siento en el asiento….que patética me siento….enciendo el auto….y me marcho de aquel lugar a toda velocidad…..después de todo…solo pase allí..unas dos horas…no es mucho….se que voy a exceso de velocidad….pero no me importa….necesito sentirme libre….tomo la vía que me llevara a mi lugar secreto…pues nadie lo conoce…solo yo…..al fin llegue…apago el auto…y lo cierro …me siento en la arena…y contemplo al mar….la hermosa luna…y lloro….lloro como jamás en mi vida he llorado…grito con todas mis fuerzas…que injusta es la vida…por…porque me tuve que enamorar….esta lloviznando un poco…el cielo…el mar…la luna…y las estrellas…son mis únicos testigos…de mi dolor…son las únicas que me acompañan….me comprenden…me recuesto en la arena…tal vez….un baño me haría bien…sonrió como niña pequeña…a pesar de las…lagrimas en mis mejillas….y mis ojos rojos por el llanto…veo a mi alrededor…no hay nadie…camino directo al mar…esta fría…pero no importa…mi vestido esta empapado…pero igual nado un poco…necesitaba refrescarme….salgo temblando…pues esta haciendo mucho frío….y me siento en la arena….continuo viendo fijamente la luna…..me levanto….dirijo a mi auto…me siento en el…aun siento frío…reviso en la parte de atrás….y descubro un mantel…lo utilizo como frazada….tengo sueño…y el teléfono…..ni siquiera a sonado….tal vez…ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que me fui…lo apago…necesito meditar bien lo que haré….el sueño me esta venciendo…..pero decido buscar una pensión…o algo…..enciendo mi auto y recorro el lugar…alquilo una cómoda habitación….la señora es muy amable…su nieto es muy simpático…y muy pequeño….me dice ángel de la luna…jajaja…le tome aprecio al pequeño…al parecer es huérfano…me dijo la señora…eso me entristece….me pregunta que si me quedare a vivir con el…y su abuela…yo le sonrió y le digo que haré todo lo posible….acepta…me dice que mañana me tiene una sorpresa …y que me quiere presentar a alguien…yo le sonrió y lo cargo…le acuesto en la cama…y yo hago lo mismo…..mañana será un nuevo día"

Tu haz llegado ha encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

"un nuevo día…..me siento en la cama…me levanto….me asomo por el pequeño balcón de la habitación….y cierro los ojos….sonrió…pues la fresca brisa del mar…acaricia mis cabellos….mi cara….me doy la vuelta…dirijo al baño asearme…bajo de la habitación …para encontrarme con la señora…nos sentamos a desayunar…luego de terminar…le pregunto curiosa…en donde se encontraba el pequeño….la señora sonríe…y me dice que fue a buscar la sorpresa desde muy temprano…sonrió y espero en la sala…ella me ofrece gentilmente …la ropa de su nieta que ya no vive con ellos…yo le acepto…luego de poner muchos peros…ahora aquí estoy…con una camiseta blanca…unos short cortos de color azul oscuro y mi cabello…atado a una cola da caballo…le pregunto si hay algún teléfono …la señora me dice que …en el pueblo a unos dos kilómetros hay uno…yo le agradezco…y me dirijo a mi auto…en eso escucho que me llaman a gritos…volteo y recibo en mis brazos al pequeño…que me entrega un collar…hecho con cochas marinas…le agradezco…me pregunta que a donde voy…yo le sonrió y le digo que voy al pueblo…me dice que si puede acompañarme…le digo que esta bien …pero antes tiene que avisarle a su abuela…el mas contento que nunca…y saltando se dirige a la pensión…llego rápido y nos pusimos en marcha…al pueblo…al llegar todos al parecer…estaban sorprendidos de ver al pequeño…y a una forastera por estos lares…en fin no le presto atención…y el pequeño me dirige en donde esta el teléfono…el señor me lo presta y llamo…a mi familia…que estaban histéricas …les explico mas o menos la situación…les digo que dentro de que en unos días iré para allá…no lo tomaron a buenas…pero aceptaron…luego llamo a mi asistente…le digo mi ubicación y que no le diga a nadie en donde estoy..Ella acepta…a mis amigas las llamo…me dijeron que estaban muy preocupadas les dije todo lo que paso…ellas entendieron…les dije que dentro de unos días regresaría…les pedí de favor que le avisaran a los chicos…en especial a el…solo que sin detalles ...Solo que estaba bien y que en unos…días estaría allá…colgué y le pague al señor…salgo de aquella tienda …el pequeño estaba viendo desde afuera a unos simpáticos cachorros….así que entre y compre uno..Se lo regale…me lo agradeció…regresamos a la pensión…..en la tarde me dijo…el pequeño para ir a la playa…yo encantada acepte….el y el pequeño cachorro…se hicieron grandes amigos….corrían de un lado a otro…mientras yo me sentaba….en la arena y lo veía…en eso un joven de mi misma edad…se acerca…..toma al pequeño en sus brazos ….yo asustada corro…en su misma dirección…y le doy un fuerte golpe…el se intento levantar…pero lo derribe fácilmente…lo tumbo en la arena…y le aplico una llave…me siento encima de el…y le digo con voz…seria…el porque agarraba de esa forma al pequeño…el niño asustado me dice…que el es su amigo…yo lo veo…y me levanto rápidamente…me disculpo una y otra vez…el me dice que no es nada….y que soy muy fuerte…me sonroje…nos presentamos…nos hicimos amigos…así pasaron los días…de diversión…en la playa…al principio …me sentía incomoda…pero lo olvide…pero luego de que el me dijera ángel de la luna…me comencé a sonrojar…no se porque…pero el tenia algo que llamaba mi atención…hasta que llego el día…en que me tenia que ir…el pequeño lloro…pero lo abrace y le dije que volvería pronto…el me abrazo muy fuerte y yo correspondí…me susurra al oído..No nos olvides…mi ángel de la luna…y besa mi mejilla…los colores…no tardaron en subir a mi rostro…me subo al auto y tomo camino a la ciudad….llegando a mi departamento…tomando un baño y avisando a mis amigas…que ya había regresado…..y que lo volvería a ver a él….pero recordando siempre al pequeño…y a mi nuevo amigo del mar"

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti

Y es todo es de verdad

No puedo seguir

Se que mi lugar

Es junto a ti

Es junto a ti

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo que no conocía

Y que en ti

Descubrir


	2. Chapter 2: amor y sesaciones nuevas

Antes que nada non

Quisiera agradecer a dos personas muy importantes las cuales se tomaron la molestia y el tiempo de leer mi fic T_T, esas dos personas son: kou-chan44 y ayame2009

Muchas gracias por su comentario non

De veras me han dado mucho animo T_T se los agradezco de todo corazón T_T.

Ahora agradeciendo, pasemos al otro punto, se que el comienzo es triste de verdad, pero recordemos que en los caminos del amor, es un largo sendero, en el cual esta de tu parte escoger el camino correcto, y lograr pasar los obstáculos que se te presenten, junto con el ser amado, por ello el amor no es de uno, sino de dos personas.

Ahora si pasemos a lo interesante jjajajajaaja :/

En esta parte del fic se sorprenderá pues les tengo una sorpresa a mis queridas amigas jajajajaja u.u

Solo les diré no lloren…aun falta mas cosas por aclarar

Y otra cosa no odie tanto al personaje hasta que les explique ciertas cosas

Estoy segura que se quedaran sorprendidas jajajajaja

Espero y les guste la continuación

Muchas gracias de nuevo.

p.d: la primera parte es el inicio de todo desde el punto de vista de hinata-chan

Ahora las cosas ocurrirán de forma normal….es decir como cualquier otro fic u.u U

Naruto y todos sus personajes: no me pertenecen…aun : /

Luego de despedirse de aquellas personas maravillosas, la pelinegro-azulado tomo rumbo a su apartamento, en el camino iba recordando ese corto periodo de tiempo que paso en la playa, con el pequeño, junto la amable señora, y sobre todo con su amigo del mar.

"este corto tiempo junto a ellos de verdad que valió la pena"-reduciendo la velocidad, doblando el volante a la derecha-"de verdad que me divertí mucho"-sonrie tiernamente con los recuerdos que pasan por su mente como una película.

La gran ciudad de Tokio se comienza a divisar, los grandes edificios, ya no se ve aquel hermoso paisaje playero, ahora solo se ve autos por doquier, personas caminando de un lado a otro, anuncios de empresas, trabajadores, el humo del dióxido de carbono inundando el lugar, la contaminación sonica en todo su esplendor.

Pasado un largo recorrido de pasar las transitadas calles de la ciudad, por fin puede divisar las puertas del estacionamiento de donde vive la joven empresaria.

Luego de bajarse del auto y colocarle las alarmas, se sube al ascensor de las residencia.

Justo cuando se iban a cerrar las puertas del mismo, se escucho el grito de una mujer, la ojos perlados detiene justo a tiempo las puertas de acero del ascensor.

DETENGALO POR FAVOR-la voz desesperada de una mujer madura se dejo escuchar, mientras sus pasos apresurados por los pasillos de la planta baja de la edificación.

Ha-ha-ari-ri-g-ga-t-to-susurra jadeante por la carrera, apoyando su cuerpo femenino de las paredes del ascensor luego de este cerrar sus puertas.

De nada –sonríe amable la muchacha-buenas tardes kurenai-san-le responde realizando una pequeña reverencia y sonriendo

Kurenai yuhi, alta, Una mujer madura, de unos 28 a 30 años de edad, corría apresurada, era de tez blanca, su cabello era negro liso y en la punta lo tenia rizado, sus ojos son rojos, su cuerpo bien formado, vestía unos pantalones largos de color azul, una blusa de color blanca con adornos azules, su cabello suelto se movía con violencia por el movimiento de la mujer.

Hi-hinata-chan-trata de normalizar su tono de voz-buenas tardes ¿como has estado?-interroga mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

OH…..-suspira observando de reojo a la mujer-muy bien….me tome unas pequeñas vacaciones diría yo jejejejeje-ríe dulcemente la muchacha

Ya veo-suspira-espero y lo hayas disfrutado mucho-sonríe

Okasan ¡ hinata-san!-les llama una infantil voz haciéndose notar en un tono un poco molesto

Asuma-chan –regaña-que te he dicho de hacer ajetreo

Pero….-protesto enseguida el niño

Hola asuma-chan-saluda amable la mujer

Asuma sarutobi yuhi, hijo de kurenai y asuma, es un niño hiperactivo, alto, de unos 9 a 10 años de edad, su tez es morena, su cabello en punta, es de color negro oscuro, sus ojos son de color, particular , pues es una mezcla entre el rojo de su madre y el avellana de su padre, vestía el uniforme de escuela, el cual consistía en unos pantalones cortos azul oscuro, una camisa blanca, con franjas en azul en las mangas, y en el lado izquierdo se ve el escudo de la escuela, el cual es un árbol de Sakura. Le tiene un gran cariño a la muchacha de ojos claros, la considera su hermana mayor.

HINATA!-grita feliz saltando y abrazando sus piernas, mostrando una sonrisa

Como te has portado pequeño-interroga-se ve que me has extrañado

Claro hinata, quien sino tu me iba a contar historias y dar clases divertidas-comenta contento

Hai-le responde sonriente

Rrggggg…clip

Fue todo lo que se escucho mientras las dos mujeres y el pequeño niño salían del ascensor, con calma.

Comienzan a platicar entre ellos, o faltaron las risas, regaños y comentarios de todos. Pasados unos 15 segundos las puertas de aceros se cierran automáticamente subiendo de piso o bajando.

Bueno asuma-chan-suspira sonriendo-es hora de que te despidas de hinata-chan, debe estar cansada y tu tienes que estudiar

Pero pero-exclama con expresión de perrito triste-verdad que tu mañana vendras a visitarme hinata-san

Eh-un gota inmensa se divide en el rostro de la ojos perlados mientras observa al pequeño, sonríe nerviosamente-p-por supuesto que si asuma-chan

YEAHHHH-grita brincando de alegría

Nos vemos mañana hinata-san- se escucha a lo lejos pues el niño comenzó a correr al final del pasillo riendo

Gomen –se disculpa la mujer con pena-sabes como se pone asuma-chan contigo, te considera su hermana mayor

No hay problema kureina-san-sonríe-yo también lo considero como otro hermanito menor al cual querer mucho

Bueno te dejo-comienza a caminar-que descanses ¿nos vemos mañana a la hora de siempre?-interroga caminando aun

Hai-sonríe-hasta mañana kurenai-san y asuma-chan

Del bolso que lleva consigo sacas unas llaves, en donde tenia un curioso llavero en fora de zorro de nueve colas anaranjado y ojos rojos, mostraba sus dientes como si estuviera sonriendo.

Clark ¡

Fue todo lo que se necesito para que la puerta se abriera suavemente, ya unas vez dentro otro simple

Clark ¡

Para que se cierre de nuevo, todo quedo de nuevo levemente en penumbras, unos pasos calmados se dejaron escuchar y el suave clip! Y la luz se hizo!

Una amplia sala se deja ver con una hermosa cocina empotrada, sofás de colores suaves pasteles combinados con las paredes blancas y cortinas, se divisa una cuatro puertas dispuestas en hileras.

Sus pasos suaves se dirigen a la cocina empotrada, se coloca frente a una puerta metálica oscura y la hala hacia ha fuera, la luz de la nevera se deja ver toma un vaso de agua frío y la cierra.

Mientras tomaba su bebida refrescante, se escucharon unos pasos fuertes y rápidos que se dirigían a la cocina, sin dejar de tomar el agua, se logra ver una sonrisa, se apresura a tomar el líquido vital.

Una vez temirnado suspira contenta, coloca el vaso vacío en el fregadero, y sus pasos se dirigen a la puerta de la cocina.

Solo fueron unos 6 ó 8 pasos para poder salir de la misma, ya que algo de tamaño grande, se le tiro encima mientras una cola se dejaba a la vista.

JAJAJAJAJAJA ya ya yo también te extrañe mucho Kyubi-sorie entre cada respiro que podía la joven, se escucha un ladrido alto-y a ti también akamaru

Si así como se entera ese apartamento era habitado por tres personas, bueno solo una sola que es humana, dos grandes perros adoptados por ella, ya que ambos fueron abandonados en el caso de akamaru, y encontrado casi muerto al Kyubi.

Al principio ninguno se llevaba bien con el otro, porque ambos son diferentes el primero fue el Kyubi, que es una mezcla entre lobo salvaje y pastor alemán, su pelaje es oscuro, a veces da la sensación de ser negra ú rojiza oscura, sus ojos son de color rojo fuego, su mirada inspira terror, pero es muy amable, su pelaje es abundante y tiene la apariencia de un zorro grande, sus orejas son puntiagudas y esta encariñado con la ojos perlados y la cuida de cualquier cosa, es muy protector, sus orejas son puntiagudas.

El segundo fue akamaru, un labrador retriever, es de color blanco, sus orejas ni son muy largas ni muy cortas, estas están pegadas a su cabeza, sus ojos son negros, su mirada es juguetona y amable, su pelaje es denso y corto, generalmente es gentil con las personas y mas accesible con los humanos. Fue abandonada desde muy pequeño en la calle, rescato y cuidado por la ojos perlados, le encanta jugar con el Kyubi, aunque este ultimo es muy sobre protector y muy celoso de que otro perro se le acerca a la chica, sea animal o humano, pero ha aceptado que el labrado retriever juguetón de característica juegue con ella.

Pasados unos minutos de juego y mimos para ambos canes la mujer se levanta del suelo, toma camino a su habitación.

Espero y no hayas hecho muchas travesuras-pausa-Kyubi, akamaru

Estos simplemente movieron su cola y ladraron como respuesta.

Ah-suspira-extrañaba mi cama-habla quitándose los zapatos

Por supuesto que a ustedes dos también- aclara sonriendo haciendo señas en la cama para que ambos se subieran

Unos minutos de silencio mientras ambos canes se colocan a su alrededor. Suelta un suspiro y ambos canes la voltean a ver

Chicos tengo que decirles algo-sonríe como esperando que le entendieran

Como ustedes saben desde que estuve en el instituto siempre estuve enamorada de "el" pero ese alguien ya tenia dueña-suspira con tristeza-aun así lo recuerdo muy bien fue un día en que…..

_flash Back_

un día mas en el instituto sakura, sus instalaciones amplias y altas son sorprendetes. Un gran patio, con árboles frondosos, el pasto fresco y las aves cantando. Se escuchan la risa alegre de los niños y las charlas animadas entre adolescente por el lugar.

En un gran salón, se encontraban un grupo numeroso de alumnos, alli se realizaba las practicas de deportes, cada año, cada estudiante participa en el torneo enfrentandose con los de salones superiores.

BUM!

Un cuerpo cae al suelo y el mismo es sostenido por una colchoneta de color azul grisáceo.

El ganador rock lee!-la vos severa y autoritaria de un hombre adulto se dejo escuchar

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-celebra eufórico un joven de 14 años de edad

ESE ES MI PUPILO ¡-otra voz se escucho en el lugar-A VIVA LA LLAMA DE TU JUVENTUD LEE

SIIIIIIIII GAI SENSEI-responde con cascada en sus ojos y su pose guay

LEE-responde

GAI-SENSEI-replica

LEE-llama de nuevo

GAI-SENSEI-responde

LEE-replica

GAI-SENSEI-contesta

QUIEREN COMPORTARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ ME DAN VERGÜENZA-grita con fuerza una voz femenina dándole un zape a ambos

Hpm-pausa otro-aun no comprendo por que se comportan así gai-sensei, lee-pausa observando a los mencionados-deberían estar al pendiente del siguiente encuentro no encuentro factible el tener que festejar una simple pelea sin sentido-su voz seria y fría se escucho.

rock lee, alto, enérgico, su cabello es negro, tiene forma de tazón, siempre esta vestido de verde, y habla de la llama de la juventud, tiene 14 años , su piel es blanca, y lo que llama mas la atención son sus grandes y pobladas cejas. Sus ojos son negros y grandes, siente cierta rivalidad y quiere superar a su compañero neji hyuuga.

Neji hyuuga, alta, tez blanca, cabello largo marrón, sus ojos son de color perlado casi blancos, viste colores grises y blancos, tiene 14 años, es serio, frío y se cree superior a todos. Habla muy poco pero es inteligente, su temperamento es muy frió y relaciona todo con el destino, juzga a las personas por sus habilidades y destrezas, tiene cierto odio a la familia de su tío, y en especial a su prima hinata hyuuga.

Ten ten ama, alta, morena, cabello largo marrón oscuro, lo lleva amarrado en dos pospones a cada lado de su cabeza, sus ojos de color chocolate, su temperamento es amable y rudo, es muy sociable, tiene 14 años, es la unica miembro femenino del equipo, controla la energía explosiva de su amigo rock lee y le atrae mucho neji hyuuga.

Maito gai, alto, moreno, ojos negros, peinado de tazón y color negro, viste de verde y naranja, es la versión adulta de rock lee, es el entrenador de los chicos, da clase de gimnasia, habla de la llama de la juventud, aprecia a lee mas que a nadie en el mundo, quiere cambiar el odio que posee el joven neji hyuuga, compenetra bastante bien entre los jóvenes, tiene un eterno rival, el cual es hatake kakashi.

El siguiente combate será entre el primer año y el tercero….cof-pausa-enseguida seran anunciados los participantes cof estén atentos

Oye neji porque dices que es una tontería el celebrar mi triunfo-pregunta ceñudo el de verde

Porque esta destinado el que ganara-pausa cruzándose de brazos-ya que ese sujeto era débil-entrecierra los ojos-estaba en su destino

Mi joven pupilo no todo esta dictado por el destino-razona serio su entrenador

Eso no es cierto-razona-todo esta escrito en el destino….todo tiene un principio y un fin

Neji-susurra los ojos chocolate

El siguiente combate será entre…..-pausa mientras toma dos papeles de una caja-hinata hyuuga y neji hyuuga

Esto impacto a la niña de ojos perlados y cabello corto negro-azulado, la cual temblaba de nervios y miedo.

Voltea su mirada buscando la de su primo, dos ojos perlados se encuentran, unos demostraban miedo, nerviosismo los otros demostraban frialdad y odio mucho odio.

Cof…..por favor ambos participantes COF pasen a la tarima-responde el visualizador

Ambos niña y adolescente toman su lugar uno frente al otro.

Ambos saben las reglas-estos asisten-quiero una pelea cof justa-pausa observando a ambos- el primero cof que caiga pierde

Hai-responde ambos al mismo tiempo

Bien comiencen cof-responde este con voz seria y enfermiza

Te encuentras bien geko-pregunta en tono preocupado el hombre de verde

Mm.-lo observa un momento de reojo-tranquilo cof gai-san cof estoy bien

Si tú lo dices-responde inseguro el otro

Geko hayate, de estatura media, tez blanca, cabello gris pálido, sus ojos son negro, tiene apariencia de estar siempre enfermo, tose a cada rato, sus ojos poseen bolsas abajo, es el que visualiza y da por concluida las practicas deportivas, esta casado con una hermosa mujer, la cual es policía, su nombre es yugao uzuki, es el examinador de los combates de la preparatoria.

Pasan unos minutos, y ninguno de los joven hace movimiento alguno, ambos adoptan posición de combate, estilo kun fu, estudiándose, observándose.

Porque luchas?...no tiene sentido…una fracasada como tu?-pausa como analizándola-estas aterrada quieres irte de aquí lo mas pronto posible…..huir …seguir siendo la deshora de la familia …..una vergüenza…..vamos que esperas …..estas nerviosa? Tus ojos me lo muestran…solo quieres correr de este lugar muy lejos…como la cobarde que eres-palabras hirientes las cuales destrozan la moral, y poca autoestima de si misma- ….ese es tu destino el de fracasar…..los fracasados siempre serán fracasados…..ese es el destino que esta escrito desde su nacimiento

QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA DECIR ESO!-un grito furioso se deja escuchar en toda la sala-VAMOS HINATA NO CREAS EN SUS PALABRAS-hace la señal de la victoria y sonríe-PATEALE EL TRASERO A ESE ENGREIDO….MUESTRALE TU FUERZA …VAMOS –animaba a la pobre chica

Sus labios se abrieron de la sorpresa, al igual que sus perlados ojos, no se esperaba que el les diera tanto animo.

"arigato"-pensaba observando al chico, una Sonrisa tierna y de confianza adorna su rostro-"tus palabras de verdad que me han dando valor"-adquiere una pose de batalla-n-neji-n-nisan …..t-te demostrare q-que n-no soy u-una fracasada-concluye la joven

Como usted quiera-ataca inmediatamente a la chica-pero recuerde que su destino esta escrito y no lo puede cambiar-sigue torturando psicológicamente

Los golpes iban y venían, una gran batalla de estilo kun fu se debatía, la mayoría de los golpes lo recibía la niña, pero continuaba no dándose por vencida

Un golpe directo a su barbilla la levanta unos centímetros del suelo, el joven se da una vuelta completa rápida y antes de que caiga en el suelo le da en su costado una potente patada, mandándola directo contra la esquina de la plataforma.

Examinador…ya he ganado-pausa impasible y fríamente-"el destino esta escrito desde el momento de nacer"-piensa con rencor y dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

Un jadeo débil se escucha y lo hace detener sus pasos.

A-a-a-u-u-n n-n-o h-hemos t-ter-ter-mi-nado-se escucha la débil voz de la niña.

Se levanta poco a poco del suelo y ve de frente a los ojos a su primo .su mirada cambio radicalmente

ahora…..

"sus ojos…como es posible que en unos minutos pierdan el miedo…..para solo demostrar valentía y fortaleza"-piensa sorprendido sin exteriorizar sus sentimientos a los demás.

Nuevamente la lucha comienza, los golpes eran mas fuertes, se podía ver el cambio en los ataques y defensa de la niña.

"arigato de nuevo"-piensa pensando en todos esos momentos observando a su mayor fuente de admiración-, su mirada ve por el rabillo del ojo a los espectadores-"por favor …..ahora que me estas observando…..veme …ve que estoy aquí….te demostrare que no soy débil"-piensa decidida devolviendo un golpe directo al costado de su las costillas de su primo pero este lo esquiva por unos centímetros .

BUM! Se escucho el golpe seco de un puño el cual dio directo al corazón de la joven, al momento de el impacto la joven toma el brazo de su primo mientras tosía sangre, le da una pata rápida y este se aleja de ella esquivándola.

Se lo diré de nuevo hinata-sama …..Abandone el combate-con voz seria y fría le ordena el joven

Su respiración era dificultosa, el dolor intenso en el pecho igual, pero aun así no se rendiría.

Neji-onisan…no es malo-pausa viéndolo a sus ojos-solo tiene mucho odio dentro de si-tose sangre-pero el me dice fracasada…pero yo se que en el fondo….neji-nisan sufre mucho por dentro…y llora

CALLATEEEEEEEEEE-arremete con furia encontra de la niña pero antes de que llegue a tocarla, es sujetado por cuatro personas, en los brazos, piernas y espalda.

Porque detienen la batalla…aun no se ha terminado-replica exaltado

COF ya sabes que ganaste el combate COF no es necesario que ataque COF tan violentamente a tu prima-contesta el examinador

Neji tu y yo tendremos una larga charla con respecto a la llama de tu juventud-dialoga su entrenador y profesor de verde

Vamos ebisu, kori-pausa el de verde-llevemos a la niña a la enfermería

Hai –responde los hombres cargando con la pequeña y llevándola fuera de la escuela

Maldito ¡intentaste matarla-furioso le acusa el niño que la apoyaba

Ese no es tu problema perdedor!-le responde retirándose junto a su equipo y sensei del salón

Estas me las pagas –pausa rabioso-juro que t e daré una buena paliza-reta molesto

_fin del flash black_

Eso fue lo que paso en ese combate escolar-concluye sonriendo a ambos animales

Les diré el nombre de "él"-sonrie de solo pensarlo, sus mejillas se tornan rosadas suaves

El se llama…-se ve interrumpida por su teléfono celular

Hola-responde atendiendo

HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAA-se escucha un grito del otro lado de la línea

SA-Sakura-san por que gritas-responde nerviosa y con una gota estilo anime en su sien

Será porque cierta persona no me contesta los mensaje, ni las llamas-reprocha molesta

Gomen nasai Sakura-san-suspira apenada- en que te puedo ayudar

En que me digas que estas haciendo-responde normal

Caído estilo anime por parte de la ojos perlados

SA-Sakura-san solo para eso me has llamado?-interroga con un tic e el ojo izquierdo y recuperándose de la caída

A pues si….que algún problema-pregunta

Plof! Otro caido estilo anime por parte de la chica

Eh hinata estas allí-pregunta un poco preocupada

Eh! S-si que me querías decir jerjejeje – sonríe nerviosa

Bueno el como te fue en tu viaje y si conociste a chicos guapos-interroga en tono pícaro

SA-SA-KU-KU-RA –grita apenada y con la cara toda roja

OH vamos …..A que te encontraste con un papazote allá eh?-continua insinuando

B-bueno la verdad es que si-susurra mas roja todavía

Lo sabia!-exclama contenta –dime como era ¿ de donde es¿ como se llama?

d-déjame contarte-suspira mientras se acuesta en la cama y suspira toda roja- el era alto, atlético, de tez bronceada, su cabello es rubio intenso, sus ojos …ah-suspira de uevo-son de un azul intenso espectacular, tiene la sonrisa mas encantadora que he visto, su personalidad es divertida …-interrumpida

vaya todo un galán no?-se ríe burlona-si no te conociera diría que estas enamorada hi-na-ta-deletreo burlona

p-por fa-favor Sakura-san solo….solo somos amigos jejejejje-nerviosa, apenada y si mas roja si se puede

Mm.…..bueno esta bien te dejo de molestar-suspiro por parte de la chica-pero me dirás el nombre de tu "amigo-papazote-de la –playa –del que-no estoy-enamorada-pero si suspiro por "el"–concluye sastifecha con su pregunta

Jejejejeje por favor Sakura-san-reprocha mas apenada y tapándose con las sabanas el cuerpo

Bien bien-se ríe con ganas-me lo dirás o no?-impaciente exige una respuesta

Claro-suspira-se llama naruto namikaze

OH vaya .muy peculiar el nombre no?-se ríe mientras piensa-(vaya que coincidencia tan grande acaso será la misma persona)-interroga en su mente

si es una muy buena persona-responde recordando a su amigo

Y ya te olvidaste del perro-responde esta en tono de molestia

Sakura-san –regaña la chica

Gomen Gomen-toma aire-ya se que llevas mucho tiempo de estar enamorada de el desde la escuela pero ya tienes que olvidarlo…no te hace bien-regaña con cariño-además de que el esta muy feliz con shion para que tu continúes detrás de el…comprendes-pregunta con calma y delicadeza

ya lo se Sakura-san –suspira triste-pero no es tan fácil tantos años de estar enamorada de el que-suspira de nuevo con melancólica-creo que ya es tiempo de dejar en el pasado al amor que le tengo a kiba-kun-concluye jugando con el cable del teléfono

Esa es mi amiga!-anima-sabes que cuentas conmigo y con sasuke-kun aunque no lo demuestre jejejejeje-concluye apenada con la actitud de su novio.

Lo se Sakura-san –sonríe un poco animada

Bueno querida te dejo-pausa un momento, se escuchan gritos y golpes, algo caerse y romperse-lo siento es la ino-cerdo ya sabes como es ella!...ino-cerdo deja en paz al señor ton ton …..nos vemos mañana bye-cuelga la llamada

Vaya-cuelga el teléfono- aunque se peleen mucho…se que ambas son muy unidas la una de la otra a que si Kyubi akamaru- ambos mueven su cola en señal de acuerdo

Bien –responde animada y sonriendo- que les parece si vamos a comer y luego vemos televisión? Eh –interroga levantándose de la cama y caminando seguida de un akamaru brincando y ladrando alegre, y por un Kyubi tranquilo a su lado.

¡TA TA ¡

Y QUE LES PARECIO LA CONTINUACIÓN? SE SORPRENDIERON ¿

ESO ESERO JAJAJAJAJA ¡

BUENO AQUÍ YA ESTAN ACLARADOS CIERTAS COSAS Y QUIEN ES EL FAMO CHICO DEL QUE HINATA ESTA ENAMORADA SUPUESTAMENTE Y EL UEVO GALÁN QUE LA CONQUISTARA.

EL FLASH BLACK ES UN RECUERDO DE HINATA DE CUANDO ESTABA EN EL COLEGIO Y QUIEN FUE EL QUE LE DIO ANIMOS!

SUPONGO QUE YA TIENEN IDEA NO? : /

DE TODAS FORMAS ESPERO TENER REWIER YA QUE SU OPINION ES IMPORTANTE…..

ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A ESAS DOS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS T_T

MUCHAS GRACIAS

ESPERO Y LO HALLAN DIFRUTADO ….

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…

non


	3. capitulo 3: la rutina de mi vida

Gomen Gomen Gomen

Les pido una gran disculpa, al parece me equivoque y coloque el mismo capitulo de verdad les pido una gran disculpa

Muchas gracias a mazii_chan por avisarme y ver mi error

Te lo agradezco de todo corazón T_T

Ahora si espero y disfruten del capitulo numero 3

El verdadero jejejejejeje

Gracias por leer mi fic

Un nuevo día en la ciudad se podía observar, como poco a poco el movimiento y la actividad diaria de las personas comenzaba de nuevo.

En un apartamento, se pueden observa el movimiento dentro de el, una joven mujer vestida con un traje color gris, una falda dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, una camisa color crema clara manga larga, y una chaqueta manga larga de color gris la cual hace juego con la falda complementa el vestuario de la mujer.

Bueno Kyubi akamaru-les platica mientras se sirve el desayuno de ella y el de los animales-espero que disfruten su desayuno….vengan a comer-les llama sonriendo colocando ambos platos llenos de comida en el suelo cerca de la mesa y ella tomando asiento y comiendo

Pasan alrededor de 30 min. En silencio solo se escucha el sonar de los cubiertos al chocar contra el plato de porcelana y el masticar de los canes con rapidez.

Una vez terminado el desayuno se levanta de la mesa recoge su plato lo coloca en el fregadero y procede a lavarlo y secarlo una vez listo, toma camino a su habitación y comienza a peinar su largo cabello en un peinado de chongo, se retoca con un poco de maquillaje.

Una vez lista y colocarse un poco de colonia toma su bolso de la peinadora y toma camino a la sala en donde ambos canes están terminando de comer.

Chicos ya me voy al trabajo-explica sonriendo he colocándose el abrigo gris

Luego de esa afirmación no se hicieron esperara las protestas con ladridos y gruñidos de ambos canes

Ya se que no les gusta estar solo-le explica acariciando la cabeza de Kyubi el cual fue el ganador de una mini batalla entre ambos canes por ver a quien acariciaba primero-les prometo que regresare temprano y así pasaremos tiempo juntos…..tal vez vayamos al parque-sugiere sonriendo de forma tierna

La respuesta fue inmediata pues ambos comenzaron a mover su cola y ladrar

Bueno chicos portesen bien y cuidasen mucho-ordena lo mas seria que puede ya saliendo-a y por cierto akamaru-llama al perro blanco

Espero y no muerdas mis zapatos y no tomes aguas del retrete-le regaña la chica abriendo la puerta

Kyubi por favor cuídalo y no dejes que haga travesuras-les dice a otro can ladra como afirmando

Adiós chicos los quiero-se despide ya saliendo del apartamento y cerrando con llave

Hospital general de Tokio

Vamos frentona que te dijo hinata-interroga una mujer mientras leía atenta unos papeles en sus manos

Ya ino-cerda que estoy ocupada-reprocha la otra mientras firmaba y leía papeles

Anda dime-insiste dejando a un lado los papeles y tomando otros

Ya que-suspira resinada- sabes que hinata se escapo a no se donde-pausa leyendo-a si fue a la playa y conoció alguien allí….-es interrumpida por un gritito

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA quien es? Es guapo? Como se llama? Dime dime –replica emocionada la otra

PERO QUE DEMOINIOS TE PASA INO-CERDA SINO TE CALLAS NO TE DIRE NADA-grita furiosa la chica con llamas en sus ojos

PERO QUE TE CREES FRENTE DE MARQUESINA DEJA EL MISTERIO Y DIME TODO DE UNA ESTUPIDA VEZ-grita la otra igual de molesta con llamas a su alrededor

La puerta en ese momento se abrió violentamente y por ella entro una mujer furiosa y con un aura asesina a su alrededor declaro

QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ SAKURA INO DEJEN DE ESTAR GRITANDO A LAS SUSPENDERE POR UN MES COMPLETOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-declara hecha una fiera con sus ojos color miel destilando solo furia

H-h-h-hai tsu-tsu-Tsunade-sama- responde ambas abrazadas y templando de puro miedo y terror

Eso espero-dice calmándose un poco-que no se repita otra vez-pasa viéndolas de forma asesina-o ya verán –concluye retirándose del lugar cerrando la puerta con fuerza

Uff-suspiran ambas

Vez lo que haces frentezota-replica molesta la rubia

Yo –se señala ella misma-tu fuiste la que comenzó

Ya ya-la intenta calmar la otra-lo que sea

Hpm-responde la otra

Sakura haruno, alta, de tez blanca, con buen cuerpo, su cabello es extrañamente de color rosa pálido, lo tiene corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos son como dos jades preciosos, es la mejor amiga de hinata, es doctora internista, posee una personalidad doble, viste una bata blanca manga larga, su ropa esta constituida por unos zapatos negros altos, una falda cuatro dedos por arriba de la rodilla de color negro, y una camisa color rosa claro de tirantes, es amiga enemiga de la ino-cerda, he tiene de novio a sasuke uchiha, su mentora fue la propia directora y jefa del instituto Tsunade.

Ino yamanaka , alta, de tez blanca, con cuerpo muy bien cuidado, su cabello es largo y lo lleva en forma de una coleta alta un flequillo cubre su ojo izquierdo casi, su cabello es de color rubio claro, sus ojos son de un azul claro, es amiga de hinata, es doctora psiquiatrita, viste una bata blanca manga larga, viste una falda cinco dedos por arriba de las rodillas, una blusa manga corta escotada de color morado y su falda de color negro, sus zapatos son de tacón alto negros, es amiga enemiga de la frente de marquesina, esta de novia con SAI momoto, su mentora fue al igual que la pelo rosado Tsunade.

En fin me dirás por fin que sucedió con hinata-interroga de forma casual la rubia

Uff-pausa revisando unas historias- la verdad ino-cerda es que hinata necesitaba escapar por un tiempo me dijo que la paso muy bien y conoció a alguien en la playa-sonríe ante lo ultimo

Enserio-pausa-y que tal? Ya se olvido de el sarnoso-interroga seria

Me dijo que lo iba a intentar-ve que su amiga la ve fijamente-el chico se llama naruto Namizake

Que-sorprendida deja caer los papeles-estas segura Sakura?-pausa observando a la otra afirmar con su cabeza-vaya que casualidad que sea el no te parece-termina recogiendo los papeles y sonriendo

Si-pausa sonriendo-espero que ese tonto la sepa cuidar

Jejejejej eso tenlo por seguro frentezota-concluye la otra levantándose y saliendo de la habitación

Que no e digas así ino-cerda-replica molesta-(yo también espero lo mismo)

Empresas hyuuga

Hinata-sama-pausa una voz de mujer amablemente-le informo que la reunión de la junta ya va a comenzar solo falta usted-concluye

Muchas gracias karin-san-le responden los ojos perlados mientras tomaba unos papeles y se dirigía a la puerta

Quiere que la ayude hinata-sama-interroga la mujer desde su escritorio

No hay problema karin-san continué con su trabajo-le responde amablemente la mujer caminando para la sala de juntas

Arigato hinata-sama-responde la mujer sonriendo

Hey cuatro ojos acaso ya te volviste loca que estas hablando sola y sonriendo-interrumpe un hombre a la mujer en tono de burla en sus manos llevaba muchas carpetas y papeles

Ese no es tu problema cara de pez-le responde molesta mientras revisa unos documentos en la computadora

Si claro lo que digas zorra-susurra con intención el hombre riéndose por lo bajo

Que demonios te sucede estupido-interroga con el ceño fruncido la mujer

Chicos sabían que las personas que se pelean se desean-interrumpe la batalla de miradas entre el hombre y la mujer

TU NO TE METAS JUGO-exclaman al mismo tiempo

No repitas lo que yo digo-lo vuelven hacer

Jugo como crees que desearía a esta fea cuatro ojos-exclama molesto el hombre

Cierto y yo no me fijaría en un cara de pez como el-exclama furiosa volviendo a su trabajo

Yo solo decía –responde inocente el hombre alto llamado jugo

Karin shigan, de estatura media, de tez blanca, su cabello es largo lo lleva amarrado es de color rojo, sus ojos son negros, su personalidad es explosiva, lleva puestos unos lentes de color negro, su traje consiste en una falda diez dedos por arriba de la rodilla, de color marrón una camisa de botones color crema manga tres cuarto y un chaleco color marrón en un tono mas claro que la falda, es la asistente personal de hinata hyuuga, se la pasa peleando con su compañero Suigetsu y su otro compañero jugo .lleva tacón negro

Suigetsu hozuki, alto de tez morena, su cabello es de color azul oscuro, corto, sus ojos son color negro, su personalidad es competitiva, lleva puestos unos pantalones azul marino una camisa manga larga blanca, sus zapatos son color negro, es el asistente de shikamaru nara en el apartamento de administración de la empresa hyuuga, le encanta molestar a la pelirroja y a su compañero jugo. su cara tiene forma de un tiburón cuando sonríe con maldad

Jugo juin, mucho mas alto que su amigo Suigetsu, su tez es blanca, sus cabellos son de color blanco, sus ojos son de color azul con toques de gris, su personalidad es tranquila, lleva puesto unos pantalones negros y una camisa manga corta blanca, sus zapatos son negros, es el encargado de la parte de seguridad de la empresa junto con rock lee de la empresa hyuuga, no le gusta las peleas contaste entre sus dos compañeros, por ello hace comentarios de los sentimientos que ambos poseen el uno por ello y se niegan a aceptar.

Cerca de la sala de juntas de las empresas

(Espero que no me comience a interrogar con respecto a porque me ausente esos días de la empresa)-suspira sin animo caminando poco a poco a la puerta-(bueno por lo menos espero que comencemos la reunión sin ningún contratiempo)-suspira nuevamente (además no recuerdo que le habrá dicho karin-san por mi ausencia)

Del otro lado de la puerta se pueden escuchar una plática entre varias personas, suspira para darse valor y toma la perilla de la puerta y la gira ingresando en el salón que se lleno de silencio

Buenos días-responde cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Buenos días hinata-sama-responde casi todos

Bueno como ya esta la presidenta de la empresa supongo que podemos dar inicio a la reunión de una vez-interviene una voz femenina

Ten ten-san tiene razón-se escucha otra voz

Aunque suene problemático estoy de acuerdo-resonga en tono aburrido un hombre

Para ti todo es problemático shikamaru-resopla con fastidio una mujer

Mujer problemática-susurra mas fastidiado el hombre

…..-esta solo lo ve con ojos asesinos

Bueno la llama de la juventud que arda al máximo-replica otro hombre con energía

Cállate lee por favor-regaña la mujer llamada ten ten

Ten ten tiene razón dejemos que hinata-sama hable-responde la voz de un hombre de forma seria y fría

Hinata-chan para que nos ha convocado a reunión-pregunta en tono frió y serio otro hombre pero con cierto interés en su voz

Mi hermano tiene razón hinata-san-responde otro en tono relajado

Bueno el motivo de esta reunión es para que me den su opinión con respecto a una propuesta realizada por la empresa inuzuka-responde en tono serio los ojos perlados

La sala se torno silenciosa en ese momento, pasaron cinco minutos

Cual es esa propuesta hinata-interroga con fastidio un hombre

Ten ten ama, alta, de tez morena, su cabello es castaño oscuro lo lleva amarrado por dos chongos, sus ojos son de color chocolate, su carácter es compresivo pero explosivo, es amiga de hinata y las demás muchachas del grupo, viste ropa chinas de colores azules y rosados, zapatos chinos de color negro sin tacón, es la prometida de neji hyuuga, es la encargada del departamento de diseño grafico, le gusta compartir con sus amigas y su prometido.

Shino aburame, alto, de tez blanca, sus cabellos son negros puntiagudos, sus ojos son color verdes, usa unos lentes oscuros rara vez se le ve sin ellos, solo hinata sabe el color de sus ojos, su carácter es serio y silencioso, viste con pantalones grises zapatos negros una camisa manga larga color blanca de botones, un saco de color gris lleva puesto todo el tiempo junto con una corbata de color gris casi blanca, es uno de los ejecutivos y proveedores de la empresa hyuuga, se encarga de cerrar tratos con otros proveedores con la autorización de hinata, es amigo de hinata.

Shikamaru nara, alto, tez morena, su cabello negro amarrado en forma de piña, sus ojos son negros, su carácter es flojo y tranquilo, su palabra favorita es decir "problemático", viste un traje azul con corbata azul oscuro, es el encargado de la administración de toda la empresa, su asistente es Suigetsu hozuki, es el prometido de la hermana mayor de los sabaku no.

Temari no sabaku, alta, morena, su cabello siempre esta recogido por cuatro coletas, su cabello es de color rubio oscuro, sus ojos son negros, su carácter es fuerte, es la que se encarga también de la parte de diseño junto con ten ten ama de la empresa, es la prometida de shikamaru nara, le molesta su actitud floja, es la mayor de dos hermanos, es amiga de hinata y las demás.

Lee rock, alto, de tez blanca, su cabello tiene corte en forma de tazón, es negro al igual que sus ojos, posee unas cejas muy pobladas, su carácter es alegre, esta vestido con un traje de color negro y la camisa blanca pero con una corbata verde oscuro, su palabra favorita es "la llama de juventud", esta a cargo de la seguridad de la empresa hyuuga junto con su compañero y amigo neji hyuuga, su asistente es jugo juin.

Neji hyuuga, alto, tez blanca, su cabello es largo de color marrón, sus ojos son de color perla, viste un traje totalmente blanco, su carácter es serio y frió, es el primo de hinata hyuuga, es el prometido de ten ten ama, es el encargado de la seguridad de la empresa junto con sus compañero rock lee y jugo juin.

Gaara no sabaku, de estatura media, tez blanca, su cabello es corto de color rojo, sus ojos son de un color verde-azulado, su carácter es frío y serio, le tiene un cariño especial a hinata hyuuga, viste con un traje negro y corbata roja, su camisa es blanca, es el hermano menor de temari y kankuro, es el vicepresidente de la empresa hyuuga y el encargado de llevar los informes y reportes a la hyuuga.

Kankuro no sabaku, estatura media, moreno, su cabello es castaño, sus ojos son marrones, su carácter es relajado y fiestero, le gusta molestar a su hermano menor con respecto a hinata hyuuga, viste un traje de color celeste, es el ejecutivo encargado de la revisión de los materiales exportados e importados de la empresa y el de conseguir los permisos de traslado de la mercancía. Es el hermano medio de temari y gaara.

Esta historia continuara

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo …..


	4. Capítulo 4: risas, Preocupación, planes

Hola aquí la continuación espero que les guste y sea de su agrado total espero sus comentarios al respecto.

Me disculpa por la tardanza pero por problemas de salud he estado en cama y sin poder utilizar la computadora.

Sin mas preámbulos gracias por leer y tenerme paciencia.

Quería agradecerle de corazón a mi gran amiga mazzii-chan por ayudarme y darme buenas ideas y consejos te lo agradezco. Ya que sin ella ayudándome y darme ideas me hubiera tardado mas espero lo disfruten en especial tu amiga gracias.

….— diálogos

00000 cambio de escena

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen

Espero que les guste las mejoras que le he hecho con mi amiga que me aconsejo jejejejje gracias mazzii-chan

Tokio, empresa hyuuga

En un inmenso salón, con las paredes de un color blanco puro, los rayos solares penetraban la misma con suave unas ventanas paronamicas daban la vista a la gran ciudad desde cierto Angulo las persianas permitían que la luz fuera suave y natural por el astro rey.

Decorada con una mesa rectángula de color caoba oscura y unas sillas de color negro en las esquinas unas mesas más pequeñas en las cuales se podía ver papeles y artefactos eléctricos como video Vich, dvd, televisor solo para uso exclusivo de la sala de reuniones de la imponente empresa.

Las sillas estaban ocupadas por varias personas, las cuales tenían una charla bastante seria al respecto de la propuesta realizada con otra empresa, planteándose los pro y los contra de dicha unión.

Había que analizar todas las posibilidades para que la empresa surgiera y no fuera derribada por aquellas más grandes.

Una vez lista la unión entre ambas, los dueños firmaron un acuerdo en el que consistía que si algunos de los dos dejaban la alianza tendría que dar un treinta por ciento para gastos de notaria.

La empresa cada vez más era reconocida por todo Tokio y tenía una gran demanda en las tiendas, ya que la tela era de una buena calidad y los diseños eran únicos. Pero tenían una competencia.

Después de todo no era la única empresa mas reconocida por toda . y muy pronto de Japón.

Ya habían pasado años desde que Naruto dejó de ver a la chica ojos perlados, aunque todavía se acordara de ella, aun le parecía algo de locos el como se conocieron.

-Y vaya que lo fue dattebayo-

El rubio comía rápidamente ramen, mientras su compañero lo miraba con vergüenza ajena ya iba para su cuarto plato y seguía hasta satisfacer su necesitad de comida.

-aquí tienes naruto-decía sonriente un hombre mayor sirviendo otro plato de ramen en la mesa

-muchas gracias viejo-responde eufórico el chico

-ya me voy viejo…gracias por la comida-se despide el chico yendo de el local

-¡que no me digas así naruto!- grita furioso el hombre

-ya padre tranquilo ya sabes como es naruto-responde tranquila la mujer a su lado

-ya lo se hija mía-pausa sonriendo-será mejor continuar ya vienen mas clientela-termina retirándose del lugar

A cuadras del restaurante…

—dattebayo es el mejor ramen que he comido jejejejeje— comentaba contento el rubio

—Naruto cuando dejaras de hablar de comida, acaso solo piensas en eso— critico con voz seria su acompañante

— ¿Porqué lo dices teme?—pregunto confundido

—tcks…dobe— respondió burlón

— ¿Qué dijiste teme?—replicó entrecerrando sus ojos en forma amenazadora

—Además eres sordo. Dobe— de igual forma frunce su seño el otro chico

— ¡Tarado!— atacó Naruto

—Imbecil— le respondió Sasuke

—Teme—

—Dobe—

—Teme— Continuaron así por bastante tiempo hasta que una voz los interrumpió

— ¡Quieren dejar de pelear par de idiotas!—

—lo siento akane-chan—responde arrepentido el ojos azules

—Hpm—respondió el otro desviando su mirada

—Eso espero—replica molesta la chica

—Será mejor que llames a Jiraya-sama te ha estado llamando todo el día Naruto—comentó seria la chica viendo ha ambos frente a ella

—Vamos al departamento para que lo hagas allá…dobe—se dirige de forma fría y seria hacia Naruto

—SA-su-ke—deletrea el rubio con voz tétrica

—será mejor que no empiecen con sus discusiones o los llevare ha ambos a patadas para allá— interrumpe molesta la mujer

—Claro. Claro ya nos vamos—responde ambos mientras corren lejos de la chica en cuestión de segundos

—Así me gusta chicos— sonríe caminando tranquila

Naruto Uzumaki Namizake, alto, su cabello color rubio oscuro, ojos azules eléctricos oscuros, piel bronceada, cuerpo atlético, sonrisa de ensueño, heredero de una de las empresas mas importantes y productivas de todo Japón, su carácter es alegre y extrovertido, por no decir escandaloso, le encanta el ramen, su mejor amigo es Sasuke Uchiha. Vive con sus abuelos.

Sasuke Uchiha, alto, de tez blanca, su cabello son negros con reflejos azulados, sus ojos son de un negro profundo, es serio y frío con las personas que no conoce, es el heredero y próximo comandante de las fuerzas especiales de la armada de Tokio, tiene un hermano mayor, su único amigo es Naruto Uzumaki Namizake, le encanta pelear con el, le gusta los dango, vive con su hermano mayor en Tokio.

Akane Yosimi, de estatura media, de morena, buena figura, sus cabellos son cortos color castaños, sus ojos son verdes claros, su carácter es dulce y serio –muy fácil hacerla enojar–, es amable con todos, es la secretaria y asistente de Naruto y Sasuke son sus amigos de la escuela, le encanta la playa y disfruta de los dulces. Vive con su novio.

—Moshi moshi— contestaron desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica

— ¿Ero-senin que querías?—

— ¡Déjame de estar llamándome así mocoso insolente!—gritó furioso el hombre

—Sí, sí. Lo que sea ¿Qué querías?—interrogó con fastidio

—Tienes que regresar a la ciudad recuerda que eres el heredero de la empresa y te quiero aquí mañana temprano ¿entendido? — informó de forma rápida y seria

—Eso lo sé ero...Digo abuelo—respondió nervioso

— ¿Naruto qué voy hacer contigo? bueno mañana te espero en la oficina para arreglar lo de los papeles y esas cosas…además de que quiero hablar seriamente contigo—

— ¿Qué sucede abuelo?—interrogó

—Escucha Naruto ella está otra vez rondando por aquí y te quiero cerca— esperó respuesta al no obtenerla continuó— estoy trabajando en ello no te preocupes**…**.Yo me encargo de todo— finalizó

—Eso lo sé abuelo—sonrió —bueno me despido mañana temprano estaré en la empresa sayonara—

—Sayonara— se escuchó del otro lado

— ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves preocupado-interrogó el pelinegro

—ella está de vuelta teme—responde en tono preocupado

—Sabes que Jiraya no permitirá que pase lo mismo que hace 3 años atrás— lo intentó calmar.

—lo se teme…lo se—responde suspirando observando por la ventana

—Hpm—contesta el otro

— ¡Chicos ya es hora de comer!—gritó la chica

— ¡Ya vamos Akane-chan. Espero que sea ramen!— respondió de igual forma, y bajo rápidamente las escaleras aunque casi se cae.

—Usuratokashi. Nunca cambias. Espero que las cosas te salgan bien—pensó caminando escaleras abajo

— ¡Teme apresúrate o me lo comeré todo. Dattebayo!— eufórico se comenzó a tragar el ramen.

—MOP Dobe—se sentó al lado de chico y comienza a comer con calma

—Nunca cambiaran—susurro —ojala que nunca lo hagan— una gota le resbalaba por la cien —Pero tienen que madurar— y se fue hacia la cocina.

Ambos chicos competían por quien comía más rápido y hasta el momento Naruto iba ganando. Tenían una rivalidad que muchos no entendían, pero así eran ellos: rivales-hermanos-amigos. Cada uno se le hacia la vida imposible al otro; cuando el rubio estaba en la casa de los Uchihas buscaba la forma para burlarse de él, en esa ocasión cuando encontró las fotos de pequeño donde salía disfrazado de tomate, una bola roja gigante la cabeza completamente verde, los pies apenas se le notaban las partes que se le veían se le notaban unos calcetines de spiderman y las manos se perdían entre el enorme disfraz. O esa vez cuando Sasuke encontró las fotos de Naruto donde salía la madre sosteniéndolo donde se podía apreciar la espalda y el culo, blanco, gordito del pequeño ojo azul y la mostró a todos los trabajadores de la empresa y causo un gran furor aunque había que admitir que el trasero no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Así se llevaban toda la vida, pero eso sí, que si se metían con uno se metía con los dos. Son como uña y mugre como Chagy y Scooby en fin eran inseparables.

—Se adoran, de eso estoy segura— entró a la cocina

Tokio, Japón

Mansión Namizake

— ¿Por qué esa maldita mujer sigue insistiendo?—furioso revisó unos papeles

—No lo se. Pero no te preocupes no dejaremos que se acerque a Naruto—respondió con calma la mujer a su lado

—Eso espero Tsunade-chan—dijo más aliviado

— ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Te ves estresado—propuso preocupada la mujer

—Este bien—suspiró derrotado

Jiraya Namizake, alto, de tez morena clara, ojos negros, su cabello largo y balcón hasta sus hombros, de cuerpo atlético, en cada mejillas unas líneas de color rojo surcan su cara, es el padre de minato namizake, es investigador y creador de las novelas mas pervertidas de Tokio, se encarga de la empresa de su hijo, es el abuelo de naruto namizake uzumaki. Esta casado con Tsunade su carácter es alegre.

Tsunade Seju,alta, de tez blanca, ojos marrones claros, cuerpo bien proporcionado, su cabello es rubio claro, en su frente tiene un especie de triangulo de color verde, su carácter es fuerte, es doctora y jefa de el hospital principal de Tokio, casada con jiraya namizake, madre de minato namizake, abuela de naruto uzumaki namizake.

—Mañana será un largo día— expulso todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones

—Tranquila mujer todo saldrá bien, lo haremos por ellos ¿recuerdas?—sonrió conciliador el hombre

—Lo sé amor, lo sé—responde antes de ser besada por los labios de su esposo siempre de lujurioso y pasional.

—Aquí no—intentó controlar la respiración agitada por el beso

— ¿Qué sugieres?— responde de forma picara

—vamos al cuarto—demanda la mujer lujuriosa

—Como digas amor—la besa intensamente tomándola entre sus brazos mientras toma camino rápido a su habitación.

—otra vez lo jefes de calentones—suspira medio molesta y medio divertida

—Ya no seas así Kira—reprende otra voz

— claro claro kaoru como tú no vas a tener que limpiar su cuarto y su desorden, después de su juego de lujuria —responde con ironía en su voz

— ¡Ustedes dos dejen de estar hablando y vayan a trabajar!—grita furiosa el ama de llaves

— ¡Hai Chiyo-sama!—ambas desapareciendo de inmediato

— kami-sama paciencia….paciencia con estas jóvenes de hoy en día —suplica la mujer mientras continua con sus quehaceres en la mansión Namizake

—hasta mañana hinata-sama—de forma cortes se despiden

—Mm.…si hasta luego señor tomoyo—amable se despide

—uff al fin podré descansar en mi casa con mis amigos —comenta a la nada la ojos perlados

Con pasos seguro se dirige al estacionamiento de las empresas, camina un poco mas y se detiene al lado de su carro un BMW color azul eléctrico cuatro puertas de mucha velocidad.

—En donde estarán las llaves—exclama molesta

Bueno quien no se le extravían las llaves del coche si todo el tiempo el portafolio negro que lleva en sus manos esta lleno hasta el tope de papeles importantes mas sus artículos personales como maquillaje y las llaves.

Pasaron unos minutos de tirara todo sobre el capo del carro para conseguir las dichosas llaves las cuales se encontraban hasta el fondo.

—aquí están jejejje-contenta por encontrar su objetivo

Este ha sido el día mas largo de su vida las unión de dos empresas y de llegar a un acuerdo entre ambos que los beneficie y no pongan en desventaja a su empresa es difícil por lo menos cuenta con grandes personas las cuales la apoyan y ayudan.

Recoge todos lo papeles y lo coloca de nuevo dentro del portafolio para colocarlo dentro del carro en la parte trasera subirse al carro y encenderlo para tomar la avenida principal y perderse de vista.

Residencias del sol….

Por fin llega a su hogar saluda cordialmente al vigilante he ingresa al edificio al sótano para estacionar su carro.

Una vez realizada la tarea de estacionarlo en su lugar apaga el motor y toma un gran suspiro mientras recuesta su cabeza en el volante del carro cerrando los ojos un momento.

Dos horas estuvo en una bendita cola que le tomo desde la empresa para poder llegar a su refugio personal su hogar.

Hoy de verdad que no parecía su día primero todo un día discutiendo los pro y contra de establecer una cooperativa entre dos empresas.

El tener que sor potar ver lo feliz y enamorado de su "amor" con su prometida

Y lo peor es tener que trabajar con ambos todos los malditos días.

Estaba cansada solo quería llegar y tomar un largo baño olvidarse de todo.

Sus pensamientos eran muchos pero abriendo sus ojos toma fuerzas para salir del carro colocarle la alarma tomar su portafolio y caminar pesadamente directo al ascensor de la residencia.

—hola hinata que tal tu día—interroga la mujer a su lado

—OH hola kurenai he tenia mejores días—explica sonriendo cansada

—me supongo le diré asuma-chan que no podrás venir hoy ya que necesitas descansar—concluye sonriendo la mujer de ojos rojos

—espero que asuma-kun me comprenda de verdad estoy cansada solo quiero dormir un rato—expresa de forma graciosa la chica

—no hay problema tu descansa nos veremos luego—se despide una vez abierta la puerta del ascensor

—hasta luego me disculpas con asuma-kun— apenada la ojos perlados

Se despide de la mujer y camina a su apartamento, si se le olvido por completo el compromiso con el niño pero es que estaba demasiado cansando para ir solo quería dormir y tomar una buena sopa caliente disfrutar de la compañía de sus queridos animales.

Si eso sonaba tentador solo eso quería tranquilidad y paz con sus fieles amigos

Al momento de sacar la llave y abrir la puerta de su departamento no se espero ver lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos.

Parecía que un huracán había pasado dentro del mismo, todo estaba regado las sillas caídas, sus zapatos por toda la sala, las toallas del baño por la estancia y alguna que otra gracia por allí regada.

—¡OH por dios que paso aquí!—exclama alarmada incrédula a nadie en particular

Observa todo con un tic en su ojo izquierdo sin poderse creer todo ese desastre de apartamento. Antes de irse estaba en perfectas condiciones no se explica que había sucedido.

Bueno si que lo sabía muy bien solo dos cosas peludas pueden ser las responsables de dicho desastre.

— ¡Kyubi akamaru! Salgan de donde estén—su voz resonó por todo el lugar

Dos grandes sombras salen a su encuentro en ese momento y se abalanzan a su regazo llenándola de baba y lengüetazos felices sus colas se agitaban intranquilas contentas de que hubiera llegado por fin a casa

—jajajajajja ¡ya basta chicos! tranquilos yo también los extrañes mucho—su mal humor desapreció rápidamente

A quien engañaba sus molestias no duraban mucho y más si estaban esos dos juntos todo lo olvido por un instante solo para disfrutar de ambos canes que la querían

—Que voy hacer con ustedes dos par de bribones—les regaña cariñosa sonriendo

—Gua gua—exclaman ambos a la vez

—bueno pongamos manos a la obra mi baño tendrá que esperar ya que tengo que organizar el desastre que hicieron ciertas personitas muy queridas mías en mi apartamento—explica de forma seria y burlona

Después de una larga hora de risas, ladridos, jalones por fin acabo de limpiar su apartamento dejándolo impecable como si nunca hubiera pasado nada de lo anterior

Tomando un baño de espuma relajante mientras ambos canes esperaba echados en la puerta del baño pudo relajarse y divagar por sus pensamientos un rato, soñando despierta sus músculos tensados por el día de hoy se relajaron por completo con el contacto del agua caliente y espumosa de la bañera.

Terminado de bañarse vestirse y preparar algo para comer ver televisión ya es hora de dormir después de todo mañana seria un largo día y necesitaba de toda su energía.

Ya casi estaba dormida pero un pensamiento le cruzo por la cabeza al recordar cierta persona que ronda últimamente sus pensamientos ya sea de forma conciente o inconscientemente.

—me pregunto si tu también pensaras en mi como yo he pensado en ti naruto-kun—susurra suavemente cerrando sus palpados con pereza.

—Dobe quieres irte a dormir de una vez—exclama molesto un ojos negros

— ¡déjame en paz teme que están dando la seria de samurai x!—emocionado grita

—eres un idiota mañana tenemos que madrugar—intenta persuadir el azabache

—ya te déjame en paz engreído—molesta expresa el ojos azules

—como quieras imbecil—molesto se retira a su habitación dejando solo al rubio

Ya han pasado dos horas desde que sasuke se fue de la sala y un rubio se mantenía sentado en el sofá comiendo ramen y una soda de naranja mientras veía su seria favorita samurai x.

Media hora mas tarde el programa concluye un rubio se ha quedado dormido en el sofá el ramen esta esparcido por su ropa y parte del sofá, la soda de naranja yace en el piso manchando la alfombra de color bies.

Un hilo de baba caía graciosa por la comisura de sus labios mientras balbuceaba cosas inetenibles para cualquier persona y se movía peligrosamente a un extremo del sofá de atrás para adelante.

En un punto en concreto su cabeza se va directo al suelo golpeando la frente con el suelo y el envase de ramen se desparrama por su cabeza y ropa.

Se despierta por el golpe quejándose un poco se levanta sobandose la frente y malhumorado murmulla sobre un teme azabache y que un cojeen en el suelo no estaría mal.

Se dirige al baño toma una ducha rápida y se coloca su pijama favorita.

Esta consistía de dos partes el pantalón de dibujos de tazones de ramen por doquier al igual que la camisa y sin faltar un gorro para la cabeza cuenta de unos dientes grandes unos ojos saltones y unas orejitas que caían a los lados de color verde oscuro con un borde de color blanco.

Ya vestido se tira sin tabú alguno sobre la cama se estremece un poco abraza una almohada y entrecierra los ojos un poco para tomar el sueño, no pensaba en nada, mantenía la mente en blanco para que Morfeo llegara y se lo llevara al país de los dulces sueños.

Solo una idea pasa por su cabeza justo antes de entregarse por completo a dormir

—Espero volverte a ver hinata-chan dattebayo—susurra con alegría durmiéndose al instante

bar de Chicago,

Una música suave invadía el lugar, mesas llenas de personas que charlaban, bailaban al ritmo de la música. Mesoneros de vestimenta blanca caminaba de un lugar a otro llevan copas de licor y hielo a las mesas.

El salón era simple pero elegante, de corado de forma moderna era amplio permitiendo incluso poder dividirlo en dos pisos ambos llenos de mesas y un amplio espacio para que las personas lo ocupen para bailar con sus parejas

En la parte del bar una pareja tenían una plática interesante y bastante llamativo mientras tomaban algo fuerte y puro.

—Pronto la fortuna namizake será mía—con voz seria y ambiciosa

—y según tu como lo logras—interroga seria otra voz

—eso ya lo veras solo tengo que mover mis cartas según lo planeado y todo saldrá bien—concluye la voz

—Espero que esta vez sepas lo que haces—prosigue dudoso

—no seas estupido esta vez no podrá hacer nada ese vejestorio y el pequeño narutin cooperara con mi propósito—

—Como quieras luego no me pidas ayuda—escéptico exclama

— Tu tranquilo que este plan no tiene ninguna falla— expresa segura la sombra tomando un vaso de wisky puro

Continuara….


	5. comunicado especial

Hola a todas (os) mis queridos lectores y amigos (as) los cuales se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejarme su opinión al respecto de mi fic.

De todo corazón primero que nada quiero agradecerle a cada uno de ustedes por darme ánimos y comprenderme de cierta manera.

También les agradezco por tomarse un tiempo para no solo leer y dejar saber su opinión sino también por que gracias a todos sus comentarios he podido seguir adelante con el fic.

Me hace muy feliz saber que hay personas que les gusta mi trabajo por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que en mi opinión sus fic también son excelentes ya que todos y cada uno tiene su manera y estilo de describir cada escena y vivencia de los personajes, de eso y de cada uno de ustedes y de esos grandiosos fic que me encantan quiero decirles…

MUCHAS FELICIDADES Y ESPERO DARLES MUCHOS ANIMOS Y FUERZA AUN CUANDO SEA CON SIMPLES PALABRAS YA QUE EL SABER LA OPINION DEL LECTOR LE DA TANTO FELICIDAD Y ANIMO PARA ASI PODER CONTINUAR ADELANTE CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO Y TOMEN MI COMENTARIO A BIEN YA QUE NO ES CON MALISIA ALGUNA SINO SON MIS MAS SINCEROS DESEOS DE MI CORAZON PARA TODOS (as).

Este es un comunicado no porque voy a dejar el fic no claro sino para decirles que la continuación va tardar un poco por problemas con el Internet de mi casa y mi cpu el cual presenta unas fallas.

Tal vez para el 15 o 16 de octubre les coloques dos capítulos por haberme tardado, ya que se que me he demorado mucho pero ya yo comienzo clases y voy a estar un poco ocupada así que les pido mas paciencia de la que me han tenido y pues que no pienso dejar mi fic a la mitad.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero poder ver las continuaciones de sus fic pronto. Les mando muchos ánimos y apoyo a todos jejejejje.

Suerte

Hasta pronto ….


	6. Capítulo 6 reencuentro parte 1

Tokio, Japón

Aeropuerto

¡pasajeros del vuelo 2656 con destino a Francia por favor abordar la puerta 7/b!— por el parlante la voz de una mujer anunciando un vuelo

¡dattebayo! Estar tanto tiempo sentado hizo que se me durmiera mi trasero— habla molesto un rubio de ojos azules

compórtate dobe que la gente nos esta mirando— reprende serio el peliazabache

¡chicos por favor dejen de pelear! ¿Busquemos las maletas si? —interviene rápidamente akane

Hpm como sea— responde indiferente

teme eres un Emmo.— añade bromista el rubio

uff allí van de nuevo ¡kami-sama paciencia! — exclama con una gota en su frente observando como los dos mejores amigos-enemigos discutían el uno con el otro por todo el aeropuerto

¡akane-chan apresúrate que tengo hambre! — grita a todo pulmón

¡que no grites usuratokashi! — grita molesto el moreno

dattebayo sasuke/teme esta gritando jajajajajaja— se burla del chico

Grrr do-be— advierte el chico

¡que vergüenza! — habla apenada toda roja por el grito del chico

Tokio, Japón

Empresas Byakugan/ hyuuga

Uno de los edificios más imponentes de toda la ciudad, el más prestigioso y conocido de Japón. Uno de los principales encargados de la exportación e importaciones de materiales textiles del país.

El edificio estaba dividido por departamentos. La primera planta era de calidad de textiles en donde se evaluaba la calidad de las telas ya sea de las propias de la empresa como las que son exportadas e importadas al país.

La segunda planta era del departamento de administración, transmites, seguridad, de la empresa

La tercera plata era la encargada de hacer la ropa y diseños, también en donde las modelos profesionales modelaban la ropa.

La cuarta y última planta estaba destina de distintas formas:

La cuarta planta es la sala en donde se realizan los eventos importantes de la empresa como inauguraciones, fiestas, brindis y eventos de modelaje.

Las demás plantas era una destina para las reuniones con diferentes empresas para hacer tratados y contractos.

La última destina para la oficina del presidente y vicepresidente de la empresa.

La habitación era inmensa las paredes eran de un blanco marfil con adornos y acabado de madera caoba, todos los muebles del mismo tono una planta armonizaba el lugar en una esquina de dicho espacio.

Los ventanales abarcaban todo un paronímica hermosa completo de la ciudad de Tokio, japon.

La luz del astro rey entra con calma iluminando dicha habitación con su luz, en el escritorio justo frente al gran ventanal se encontraba un escritorio de color madera fuerte se veía cuatro portarretratos encima, una águila en vuelo y unos cuantos papeles, también una computadora.

En una silla de cuero negro se encuentra sentada la figura de una mujer joven con una silueta envidiable para muchos perfecta, leía con atención unos papeles en sus manos.

A su lado un teléfono negro el cual comenzó a sonar suavemente interrumpiendo el silencio del lugar

—Diga— habla suavemente sin despejar la vista de los papeles

Disculpe señorita Hinata-sama pero la llamada que estaba esperando esta en línea que quiere que le diga— habla la mujer por el teléfono

Pásamela a la línea tres por favor — responde con calma

Si señorita enseguida se la paso— responde rápidamente

Buenas tardes jimei-sama ¿como esta su salud? Me alegro de que ya este bastante mejor con respecto al negocio que me platico con su sobrino akado manabu-sama la semana pasada ¿lo recuerda? Bien quisiera una reunión con usted para ultimar los detalles para la exportación del material ¿para cuando puede reunirse conmigo? Pasado mañana perfecto le hablare a mi secretaria para que arregle una reunión en el restauran "sol naciente" ¿le parece? Esta bien será entonces pasado mañana a las 9.00 AM de la mañana en "sol naciente" lo estaré esperando gracias por todo que se mejore jimei -sama— habla rápidamente de forma seria por teléfono cuelga presiona otro botón y espera

Hinata-sama que desea— habla su secretaria

Quiero que en mi agenda para pasado mañana anotes que tengo una reunión con jimei-sama para el contracto y que hagas las reservaciones desde hoy en el restaurante "sol naciente" para esa fecha a las nueve de la mañana a mi nombre también quiero que me traigas el contracto de jimei -sama— concluye

Enseguida señorita — responde la mujer

Uff ¡que difícil es esto de ser presidenta! Todavía no me ha tocado la peor parte de esto tener que trabajar con "ciertas personitas" ¿me pregunto si algún día volveré a ver a mi querido rubio? Jejejejje ¡pero que cosas pienso seguro que ni se acuerda de mi! Mejor dejo de perder el tiempo y término de leer estos documentos— termina de pensar para continuar con su trabajo en la empresa.

Tokio, Japón

Mansión Namizake

como extraño a naruto-sama— comenta pensativa la castaña

no debe preocuparse Kira escuche a los señores que regresa hoy por la mañana—concluye la trabajadora

¡que bien! Las cosas ya estaban algo aburridas por aquí sin naruto-sama— exclama de nuevo

pero Kira, ¿como sigue tu hermana del asma? — pregunta con una gotita en la frente

tienes razón , pero las cosas están bastante mal con mi hermana tal parece que necesita estar nebulizada por tres horas diarias en el hospital mi madre esta con ella— explica seria

¿porque mejor no le avisa al señor y le explicas lo que le pasa a tu hermana? —pregunta sonriendo

¡tienes razón hablare con jiraya-sama en este instante!— grita retirándose de la cocina

¿Kira es extraña a veces no kaoru? — pregunta curiosa otra mujer de la cocina

sasame pero que podemos hacer así es ella es el único sostén de su familia espero que todo le vaya bien ¡mejor nos ponemos a trabajar!—concluye la platica

¿otra vez platicando en horas del trabajo? Tenemos mucho trabajo con el llegado del joven naruto y uchiha-san también ¡así que comiencen a trabajar ya! — concluye gritando

¡enseguida Chiyo-sama! — exclaman ambas a la vez

¿oíste lo que dijo Chiyo-sama? — pregunta con emoción

¡sasuke uchiha viene para acá ah! — gritan emocionadas con corazones en sus ojos

¡par de locas chifladas! — grita molesto

¡que te pasa Yuki! ¿acaso estas celoso? — interroga seria

¡bah! Son unas bobas— concluye retirando de la cocina

Ambas chicas se ven a la cara con curiosidad, muestran una sonrisa de enamorada y continúan con su trabajo de cocinar mientras platican que tan guapo y serio estará el joven sasuke uchiha.

Tokio vía principal

— ¡achuu! — estornuda el moreno

¿no me digas que te enfermaste teme?O¿será acaso que estarán hablando mal de ti?— interroga frunce el seño de brazos cruzados

pero que estupideces dices dobe ¡ahora si que la única neurona se te quemo! — exclama burlón

¡pero que dices teme!— furioso reclama

¡ya paren ustedes dos par de idiotas! — grita molesta de tanta pelea

pero akane-chan ¡el teme empezó! — dijo como niño pequeño

¡ya naruto compórtate como adulto y tu sasuke ahorrarte tus comentarios quieres!—propone exaltada

esta bien dattebayo/ Hpm— responde ambos

¿porque no vamos a comer algo primero? por favor si ¡es que me muero de hambre! —demanda con cara de perro abandonado

naruto tu y tus antojos esta bien iremos a comer algo— suspiro derrotada la mujer

¿y adonde vamos a comer? — pregunta feliz

¿que les parece si vamos al restauran bijuus? — propone serio

¡excelente idea sasuke vayamos para allá a comer! — exclama contenta

¡Hey porque debe ir a donde quiere el teme! — reclama molesto cruzado de brazos

porque lo digo yo— responde con un tic en el ojo izquierdo

no comiencen a pelear y vayamos a comer ¿si? — suplica

bien/ bien — responden ambos con rayitos y truenos en sus miradas

¡hay kami-sama ayúdame! — expulso todo el aire de sus pulmones en un gran suspiro

Le dicen al chofer que los lleve al restauran bijuus, este rápidamente toma un cruce a la izquierda luego a la derecha y emprende camino al restauran pedido. Mientras en la parte trasera puede observarse por el retrovisor ha ambos jóvenes herederos con rayos lanzados por su vista a su alrededor llamas y a la única chica asistente en un rincón riendo nerviosa con un aura depresiva a su alrededor

— Los ricos de hoy en día si que son raros — piensa nervioso conduciendo rápidamente al restauran

Hospital general de Tokio

¡doctora ami mazuto! ¡doctora ami mazuto! Se le solicita con urgencia en pediatría— suena el parlante

buenos días ¿en que le puedo ayudar? — pregunta amable

buenas enfermera quisiera una cita con la doctora haruno por favor — explica calmadamente

enseguida deje revisar ¿le parece para la semana que viene es que esta disponible?— responde

esta bien — habla sonriendo

¿me da sus datos personales? — interroga

Esa era la parte administrativa del hospital estaba muy concretado esa mañana pacientes por todos lados niños, adolescentes de un lado y otro adulto y ancianos sentados en las sillas esperando turnos.

Las enfermeras pasando de un lado a otro con materiales o recados de los doctores.

En la parte de consulta una gran fila de personas estaba esperando su turno para ser atendidas en sus dolencias.

¿que tal frentona? Al parecer tenemos mucho trabajo hoy ¿no? — pregunta burlona

¡no te pases cerda! Las citas de los pacientes se adelantaron por que el doctor moricho-san saldrá de vacaciones y otros vienen de rutina lo de siempre ¿y tu? — habla fastidiada

lo de siempre ¿te parece si vamos a almorzar? — pregunta revisando unos papeles

¡me parece buena idea ya tenia hambre hasta que dices algo bueno! — exclama

no te paces sakurita o no te invito almorzar— advierte

esta bien no te molestes— responde nerviosa

bueno te espero afuera voy a entregar estos informes a Tsunade-sama— explica retirándose del área

bueno tendré que esperar a la cerda— concluye retirándose del sector de consultas

Empresas Byakugan/ hyuuga

La habitación estaba en completo silencio su propietaria estaba enfrascada leyendo unas carpetas firmando y revisando con calma.

Unos suaves toques a su puerta distraen su atención solo unos momentos regresa su vista a los documentos con un suspiro habla.

adelante— indica calmada

hinata-chan ¿estas ocupada?— pregunta serio

¡Mm.…no para nada gaara-kun! ¿dime que deseas? — responde sonriendo

te propongo una invitación a almorzar conmigo— propuso

¡OH! Gaara-kun esta bien vamos almorzar juntos— sonríe tiernamente

perfecto te espero en la entrada del edificio de la empresa— responde

esta bien no tardare mucho— responde

El pelirrojo se retira de la oficina tomando el ascensor para esperar en el sitio acordando, unos minutos después la pelinegra sale de la oficina le encarga unos papeles a su secretaria toma su abrigo y cartera retirándose encontrándose con el sexy pelirrojo que sonríe de lado al verla.

¿y adonde iremos gaara-kun? — pregunta curiosa

ya lo veras hinata-chan no seas curiosa es un lugar precioso se que te va encantar — concluye

si tu lo dices ¿nos vamos cada quien en su carro o en uno solo? — interroga

como yo te invite lo correcto seria que yo te llevara y trajera sana y salva a su empresa ¿le parece? — habla divertido

excelente propuesta — sonrió picaramente

¿nos vamos? — habla con las llaves en las manos subiendo a su mercedes negro

claro — exclama juguetona subiendo al carro

Una vez arranca toman la avenida principal para dirigirse al restauran en donde se disponen a almorzar.

Pasaron los minutos y no se hablaron en todo el camino desde que se retiraron de La empresa, a pesar del silencio no era incomodo era tranquilo cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo observaba a su acompañante de reojo por el retrovisor en el asiento del copiloto.

La veía distraída quería saber que le sucedía y quería encontrar el momento adecuado aunque ya tenia una idea de el porque la distracción de la ojos perlas.

Por fin el carro se detuvo frente un edificio estilo oriental espectacular unos hermosos dragones adornaban la entrada estaban enrollados en dos columnas de color blanco y los dragones eran de un color rojo sangre.

Un joven se le acerca pide las llaves del carro y se lleva el mismo, la chica estaba sin palabras por el restauran.

¿podemos pasar hinata-chan? — pregunta

c-cla-ro gaara-kun — exclama

buenas tardes ¿señores tienen reservación? — pregunta un señor en la entrada con una hoja en sus manos

si la reservación esta a nombre de sabaku no gaara — responde

por favor síganme — habla el mesonero

señorita — habla retirando la silla para que tome asiento

gracias — responde

¿que desea ordenar señor? — pregunta una vez mas

El menú era muy amplio observaron la carta atentos unos segundos los cerraros y entregaron al mesero hicieron sus pedidos y esperaron mientras iniciaban una platica entre ambos.

(Lo siento pero no se nada de comidas japonesas y me disculpo pero imaginen una comida)

¿que te parece el lugar? — pregunta curioso

es encantador gaara-kun muchas gracias por traerme — responde sonriendo viendo a su alrededor curiosa

pareces una niña pequeña viendo todo a tu alrededor de verdad encantador — habla natural el chico

q-que d-dices — nerviosa y sonrojada

este restauran es nuevo lo inauguraron el año pasado tiene buena fama la mayoría de las veces se tiene que hacer reservaciones con anterioridad y otras no normalmente vengo desde que se abrió con mis hermanos pero decidí invitarte a ti — cambia de tema rápidamente

muchas gracias no sabia nada de este restauran normalmente como dentro de la empresa —responde agradecida por el cambio de tema

si este restauran se llama bijuus ¿curioso no? Antiguamente ese era el nombre que se le daban a las nueve bestia demoníacas que habitaban este mundo en una época que existía los ninjas, se dice que esas bestias se podían dominar o casi pero para ello se necesitaba unos sellos especial que se crearon para sellar sus almas en los cuerpos de seres humanos y estos podían tener acceso a sus poderes — explica serio observando fijamente a la chica

me parece muy interesante tu explicación no sabia eso pero me hubiera encantado poder conocer a un ninja y a esas bestias que tanto me cuentas — sonríe tierna

me esperaba una respuesta así de ti, ¿sabes? eres demasiado buena como un ángel del mismo cielo — habla sonriendo de lado

aquí tienen su comida que la disfruten — interrumpe la platica el mesonero

Restauran bijuus

Entrada principal

¡dattebayo que lugar mas gua! — exclama sorprendido

compórtate dobe este es en donde vamos a comer —comenta complacido

¿sasuke-kun que buen lugar ya has venido para acá? —pregunta

mi hermano itachi me lo recomendó — habla secamente

¡ya lo que sea mejor entremos de una vez que tengo hambre! — molesto por ser ignorado por ambos ingresa en el restauran

dobe envidioso — dijo burlón

teme —advierte

chicos por favor — suplica

buenas tardes señores ¿tienen reservaciones?

¡teme dime que las tienes o moriré aquí de hambre y va ser toda tu culpa! — reclama a viva voz señalando al chico

¡Hpm claro que las tengo estupido mi hermano las hizo por teléfono! La reservación esta a nombre de sasuke uchiha — responde serio

¡kami-sama gracias por crear a itachi si fuera por el te… — habla sin parar, pero se detiene súbitamente siente un escalofrió recorrer su espalda voltea lentamente en dirección de su amigo y lo que ve lo asusta

así que agradeces que Itachi allá nacido amigo malagradecido — advierte con voz tétrica un aura asesina rodea su cuerpo sus ojos fijos en un solo objetivo "rubio ojos azules"

¡akane-chan sálvame el teme me da miedo! — grita asustado escondiendo detrás de la chica en cuestión

ya tranquilo sasuke-kun ¿Por qué no seguimos al señor a la mesa y comemos en santa paz? —habla conciliadoramente sonriendo nerviosa

por aquí señores señorita — interrumpe el mesonero

gracias —responde

¿que van a ordenar? —pregunta

oye esa persona que esta por halla se me hace conocida — habla de pronto serio

cállate y come dobe/traidor — replica molesto

Mm..de donde lo conozco dattebayo —piensa observando a la mesa que estaba cinco mesas mas delante de la suya

Mesas mas halla

¿que te parece la comida? — pregunta

Esta deliciosa, que será ese escándalo en la entrada — habla curiosa observando el lugar

Debe ser algún idiota no te preocupes — responde sin mas

Esta bien gaara-kun pero no deberías referirte a las personas así —reprende fijando su mirada con el hombre

Lo siento no pude resistirme — dijo serio

¿Ahora me dirás porque estas tan distraída? O ¿es porque vas a estar con la pareja del año trabajando? — interroga mientras tomaba un poco de agua

La verdad en parte si estoy algo nerviosa — responde viendo su comida

Tranquila todo saldrá bien sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras y los demás están para apoyarte — intenta animarla tomando su mano suavemente

Gracias de verdad — sonríe apretando la mano

¿Esa mesa? Se me hace conocida esa persona ¿pero de donde? ¿De donde conozco a ese hombre? — piensa volteando la mirada unas mesas mas atrás

Te sucede algo hinata-chan — pregunta soltando su mano

No nada solo pensaba — explica regresando su mirada a la comida

Continuara….

Que les parece este capitulo

Esta ¿emocionante? ¿Intrigante? ¿Divertido? ¿Creativo?

El destino cruzo los caminos de hinata y naruto para que se encontraran, la pregunta es:

¿Se reencontraran?

¿Se darán cuenta de que están cerca de la persona que durante años ha estado presente en su mente y corazón?

¿Naruto quedara sastifecho con la comida?

¿A dónde comerán Sakura e ino?

Estas son algunas interrogantes, que tal vez se harán y otras mas.

La interrogante es:

"el destino juntara nuevamente a estas dos almas, cruzara sus caminos para que se vuelvan haber que sucede"

Espero que no se vayan a molestar por dejarlo hasta allí pero quería crear algo de suspenso e intriga para que así se hagan una idea de lo que puede suceder dentro del restaurante.

Los nombres del primer restauran lo invente lo siento falta de ideas jajá ja ja

El segundo se me ocurrió al relacionarlo con el anime de las bestias y pues la historia en parte es la verdadera no? Tenia que integrarla de alguna forma.

Espero también que les agrade la forma en como lo escribí y que este bien para ustedes si tienen alguna sugerencia me la dicen y las criticas también (no sean tan duros eh) constructivas, etc.

Bueno espero que allá sido de su agrado este capitulo espero sus comentarios jajá ja j á

Sayonara


	7. Chapter 7: cosas cotidianas o extrañas

Tokio, Japón

Mansión Namizake

Los últimos tres días de el mes de agosto ha estado muy ajetreado dentro de las inmensas paredes de la casona de una de las familias mas prestigiosa de la zona, una perfumada mañana de verano se notaba, la fresca brisa suave brindaba un fresco bien recibido por todos los trabajadores ya sea dentro o fuera de la mansión, el cielo tenia un tinte azul pálido; hacia el oriente las hierbas y árboles frutales se observaba como vagaban algunas nubecillas de oro, esparcidas por un aliento amoroso.

Dentro de las cuatro paredes blancas adornadas con cuadros de personajes importantes y detalles de bronce o madera, se veía mucho movimiento.

Las escaleras de madera se podía ver como una figura femenina las bajaba con rapidez esquivando con cuidado los objetos y personas que se atravesaban en su camino, recorre con detalle hasta detenerse justo frente una gran puerta de madera con detalles en dorados realmente hermoso.

Se escuchaban los pasos de los empleados de un lado a otro, las ordenes de los jefes el movimiento de objetos.

Sobre todo se escuchaba la respiración agitada y descontrolada de la mujer la cual estaba aun parada frente a la puerta.

_ P O V _

¡Hay dios! Que cansada estoy creo que no fue buena idea bajar corriendo las escaleras en primer lugar. ¡Si realmente muy mala idea! ¿En que estaba pensando? Solo espero que el señor no este muy ocupado realmente estoy preocupada por mi situación.

Me duelen los pulmones al respirar, los latidos de mi corazón están descontrolados incluido temo que los demás lo puedan escuchar.

Vamos Kira tranquila tranquila respirar 1 2 3 eso es todo bien

_Fin de p o v_

Los demás empleados veían extrañados las muecas exageradas que así la chica ante de tocar la puerta con calma y entrando a la misma, se observaron curiosos por tal escena levantan los hombros sin importancia para continuar con las tareas encomendadas por la ama de llaves.

Despacho/biblioteca

El cuarto era inmenso su única ventana tenia la parte de adentro la altura de una mesa/ escritorio; en aquel momento estando abiertas las hojas de los árboles entraban por ella floridas de hermosas flores coloridas, un hermoso florero de porcelana azul contenía en su copa margaritas y claveles, Las cortinas del lecho eran de lino blanco, atadas a las columnas con cintas anchas de color rosa.

Estantes a los lados de la habitación tan altas incluso tocando casi el techo de color blanco eran de un color madera claro repletas de libros antiguos y modernos de todo el mundo.

Dos sillas frente al escritorio cómodas que invitaban para sentarse en ellas.

Detrás del escritorio se observa al dueño de casa leyendo con mucha atención ciertos documentos en sus manos, mientras un teléfono de color blanco a su lado sonaba con suavidad de vez en cuando, el escritorio repleto de carpetas llenas de hojas blancas y escritos importantes.

Nerviosa la chica por creer interrumpir a su jefe en algo importante decide retirarse sin hacer ruido para no molestar al mismo con sus problemas.

Se da la vuelta con gracia ya estando unos pasos de tomar en sus manos la manija se detiene por la voz gruesa de un hombre.

—¿querías decirme algo Kira? — interroga

—s-si señor jiraya-sama pero como esta ocupado vendré en otro momento— aclara nerviosa lista para irse de allí

—no seas necia Kira ¿solo dime que sucede soy todo oídos? — respondió amable

—yo... — duda

—vamos no creo que sea algo malo ¿verdad? ¿Hay algún problema en la casa? — plantea serio

—¡no jiraya-sama todo esta perfecto!¿es solo que bueno yo quería informarle de…?— exclama azorada

—¿referente a que? — añadió desconcertado

—bueno se que no es su problema jiraya-sama pero le quería decir si me da permiso para retirarme, mi hermana pequeña esta muy enferma en el hospital necesita nebulizacion constante en el hospital, ¡le prometo que no faltare otro día mas! ¡es mas si quiere me descuenta el día por faltar pero no puedo dejar a mi hermana pequeña y mi madre solas en el hospital! — exclama alterada por la mirada seria de su jefe

—Kira calmate no es necesario que se te descuente el día, además eres una de las mejores y tu desempeño es bueno no te preocupes ve con calma, si necesitas dinero o ayuda no dudes en pedírmela esta claro—concluye sonriendo amablemente a la chica

—¡muchas gracias jiraya-sama con su permiso! — responde alegre retirándose de la habitación

—esta niña espero que su hermana se mejore — concluye regresando su atención a los documentos en sus manos luego de la retirada de la chica hace solo 5 minutos.

Tokio, Japón

Hospital general de Tokio

Una hermosa mujer vestida con una bata de color blanca que ocultaba la ropa debajo de esta. Sus cabellos cortos de un extravagante rosa pálido se movían con suavidad por el movimiento del viento y de la chica.

Esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su acompañante desde hace mas de media hora, sus zapatos de tacón alto resonaban con insistencia contra el pavimento en un movimiento frenético, sus brazos cruzados de forma rígida, su seño fruncido expresaban molestia sus hermosos y expresivos ojos color jades estaban cerrados con fuerza un resoplido sale de sus labios color pastel.

Las puertas de vidrio del hospital se abren con un ruido seco mientras por sus puertas pasa la figura de una mujer con bata blanca con parcimonia su cabello recogido en una coleta alta dejando un mechón de su cabello rubio claro caer con suavidad sobre su hombro, una cartera de color negro en su hombro derecho cuelga, sus ojos azules claros observan a la figura frente de si, una mueca maliciosa forman sus labios cereza claro viendo la situación actual de su colega.

—¿sucede algo malo frentezota? — interroga con malicia

—¿Qué si sucede algo? ¡pues que más va ser cerda que me tienes aquí esperando desde hace media hora! —exclama molesta

—ya ¿bueno no estoy aquí? ¿Por qué no vamos a comer de una vez? — responde

—ya era hora cerda— afirma burlonamente

—ah y por cierto Sakura querida— su amiga la ve atenta— para la próxima compórtate correctamente que dirán las personas de ti al gritar frente el lugar de tu trabajo ¿eh? — observo tomando camino a la derecha

La pelirosa se queda estática en su lugar aun procesando la información recibida por la rubia, las personas a su alrededor se alejan con precaución de su vista poco a poco, a su alrededor se puede ver que pasa de estar de piedra a formarse un aura oscura a su alrededor con llamas en los ojos busca a su presa con ansias de matar, al verla bastante alejada de su lado.

— ¡Ino-cerda! Esperarme te digo, no seas mala educada—exclama al ver que la chica la ignora por completo continuando con su marchar

—Apresúrate frente de marquesina— responde caminando observando de reojo a la chica

—Estas me las pagaras puerca— concluye con maldad acelerando el paso para estar a la par de la rubia observándola con ojos asesinos

Los transeúntes observan con cierto pánico como dos hermosas mujeres con batas blancas discuten por todo Tokio a su alrededor un aura bastante oscura las rodea, nadie se atreve a interrumpir la disputa de ambas, solo se hacen a un lado con rapidez ya que sus miradas asesinas son de temer

Tokio, Japón

Empresas Byakugan/ hyuuga

Uno de los edificios mas importantes de la zona, también reconocido del país.

A las 12.00 PM del mediodía el comedor de la empresa era el lugar mas concluido del lugar, ya que todos los trabajadores se toman un descanso de su trabajo para comer algo para poder continuar con sus deberes. El entorno de la empresa se podía respirar un aire familiar y tranquilo entre los trabajadores. el salón amplio para abarcar a tantas personas consistía de varias sillas y mesas por doquier, la paredes de color amarillo crema suave, contaba con columnas altas, la ventilación fría de aire acondicionado mantenía alejado la oleada de calor de la ciudad, algunas plantas también formaban parte de la decoración del lugar, ventanas altas que permitían la entra de los rayos del sol con vista paronímica de toda la ciudad completaban al salón.

Una de las mesas de la derecha cerca de una de las ventanas se encuentran tres personas particulares.

Dos hombres altos y fornidos con diferentes deberes y mejores amigos conversaban con calma de cosas de hombres y reían con gracia.

Frente ambos hombres una mujer de larga cabellera de un rojo sangre, piel blanca unos lentes oscuro que ocultaban sus ojos, los observaba molesta por sus comentarios absurdos para ella, los observaba de reojo mientras comía con calma con su seño fruncido en todo momento.

Uno de los hombres encanecidos durante toda la conversación le dirigía miradas de sastifaccion y sonreía con aquel modo malicioso, el otro habla poco porque en esos momentos era feliz comiendo sus alimentos y por estar con sus amigos rodeado.

Harta de tantas miradas y sonrisa maliciosa por parte de su compañera frunce mas su seño deja de comer su almuerzo y proclama

—¡que tanto me miras cara de pez! — exclama incomoda y molesta la pelirroja

—la verdad no perdería mi tiempo viendo cosa tan horrible como tu zanahoria— responde con calma

—deja de decirme así cara de tiburón— le responde furiosa

—chicos por favor dejen de pelear y comamos en paz ¿le parece bien? — habla con tono conciliador

—¡tu cállate jugo esto es entre el cara de pez/ cuatro ojos y yo! — gritan a dúo ambos

—yo solo les decía ¡recuerden los que se pelean se desean! —concluye para continuar con su comida

—¿Qué? —exclaman molestos

El hombre sigue comiendo con calma mientras sus dos mejores amigos siguen peleando e discutiendo por cosas sin sentido, todo esto es tan fastidioso es muy obvio bueno para el que sus dos amigos se quieren mucho pero su forma de expresarlo es bastante extraña la verdad, lo mejor será no meterse en eso ya el tiempo dirá lo que sucederá entre ambos.

Mientras sus dos amigos discutían si parar incluso golpean la mesa con sus palmas para proclamar y darse escuchar entre si, sus discusiones no llaman la atención de ninguno de los otros empleados que continúan con su almuerzo y conversan tranquilamente, ya que al parecer esa escena es diaria dentro de la empresa.

Tokio, Japón

Aeropuerto

El ir y venir de las personas por uno de los lugares mas concurridos de la zona incluso mas que la misma ciudad es el aeropuerto principal, por allí entran turistas salen empresarios en fin es la entrada y salida de todas las personas de la misma ciudad o extranjeras.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos de un tono lila oscuro, una figura aceptable, vestida de forma cómoda unos jeans azules una blusa de tiras blancas una chaqueta negro colgaba de su hombro, arrastraba una maleta de color azul marino por todo el aeropuerto.

_P O V_

¡Vaya no me imaginaba que esto estuviera así de lleno! ¿Solo a mi prima se le ocurre hacerme venir en estas fechas? Bah yo también tengo la culpa por aceptar tal oferta.

Solo espero no perderme ella dijo que vendría por mi en cualquier momento, solo espero reconocerla hace mucho que no nos vemos las caras.

_ Fin de P O V _

Una hermosa sonrisa muestran sus rojos labios mientras se detiene para observa a su alrededor. Algunos hombres observan atentos cada movimiento de la mujer atenta como un ave de caza en busca de su presa.

Esas miradas no le son indiferentes a la mujer que atenta las ignora para seguir su recorrido en busca de su querida y odiada prima.

Ya que en esos momentos era la persona que deseaba ver con alegría y odio, dos sentimientos opuestos pero realmente compresibles según su criterio.

—en estos momentos deseo tu cabeza prima— piensa molesta con la misma, su seño fruncido por la espera y no saber en donde demonios estaba su prima la ponían de muy mal humor.

—¡en donde demonios estas prima! — grita mentalmente la mujer

Central de policía de Tokio

Otro de los lugares llenos de personas con denuncias, civiles, hombres y mujeres uniformadas que atendían las quejas de los civiles, otros uniformados que ingresaban con delincuentes para encerrarlos en las cárcel para trasladarlos.

En una oficina un poco alejada de la bulla incesante de policías, civiles, delincuentes.

Se encuentran dos personas que se ven a través de la ventana de vidrio que era cubría por una persiana de color beish clara.

Ambas sombras una encima de la otra en una actividad bastante productiva aunque fuera de lugar dentro de su área de servicio y mucho menos a esa hora del día.

Uno de los policías observaba atento y nervioso sin decidirse si entrar o no al recinto ya que las voces se oían agitadas y por las posiciones era de suponer que era lo que hacían.

—¡Hey Fran! ¿Que haces allí parado? el jefe me mando para saber si ya encontraste a los detectives— interroga un compañero

—la verdad yoghi si los encontré pero creo que están ocupados mira— responde señalando con su dedo dirección al vidrio

—vaya quien lo diría— sorprendido responde

—¡si ¡ ¿pero ordenes son ordenes me acompañas?—interroga

—¡claro que si no pienso perderme esta oportunidad de ver lo que estoy pensando jajajajaja! — aclara con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro

Ambos policías se acercan sigilosos a la puerta de madera observan dentro para saber que ocurría pero no se veía bien, ambas sombras seguían enfrascadas en un encuentro apasionado según para ellos, se movían de un lado a otro mientras se escuchaban las cosas caer por toda la estancia. Se observan con los ojos lo mas abiertos posible pareciera que se le fueran a salir de su rostro. No podían creer y ya se imaginaban lo que sucedía allí dentro.

Como profesionales que eran intercambian una serie de señales policiales y como si estuvieran en un operativo cuentan hasta tres y interrumpen en la oficina abriendo la puerta con violencia, ambos quedan sorprendidos con lo que ven.

—¡pero que demonios le pasas par de idiotas! — grita furiosa la voz de una mujer

—detective lo sentimos mucho pero nosotros… bueno pensábamos que… — intentan explicar nerviosos ambos por la furia de la mujer

—ya me imagino lo que pensaban déjeme aclararles que no es lo que creen solo estábamos arreglando asuntos con la detective anko ¿no es así? — responde con calma el hombre arreglándose la camisa

—¡así es par de pervertidos! El estupido de kakashi me quiere retirar de mi caso ¡y no lo pienso permitir! — concluyendo viendo con fiereza al hombre frente de si

—¿eh? — confundidos los policías

—¿Qué se les ofrece? —resinado habla el hombre

—inspector hatake el jefe morino requiere su presencia— informan

—enseguida iré a su oficina ¿eso es todo? — pregunta

—si ¡ah! Por cierto detective una señorita llamo preguntando por usted dijo que era su prima— informa

—¡maldita sea olvide por completo a mi prima me va a matar! —grita totalmente histérica yéndose rápidamente de la oficina

No los podían culpar por pensar cosas raras ya que la mujer arriba del hombre en realidad le estaba aplicando una llave bastante complicado dejándolo inmóvil del tronco

De cualquier forma cualquiera pensaría mal al ver tal escena y sospecharía ya que la ropa fuera de lugar por los forcejeos de ambos y la mini lucha que se llevo acabo eran compresible.

Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación luego de la retirada de la mujer un suspiro general se dejo escuchar, pero la puerta se abre de nuevo con violencia los oficiales exaltados voltean para encontrarse con la mirada asesina de la mujer de nuevo

—hatake todavía no he terminado contigo— concluye frunciendo el seño para retirarse de allí

—detective La tendrá difícil— observa escéptico el policía

—si ya lo se al igual que ustedes se imaginaban que en esta oficina yo y anko teníamos sexo desenfrenado hace un momento ¿no es así? — interroga recogiendo unos papeles

—bueno si la verdad ¡acabo de recordar que tenia que hacer guardia con su permiso! — exclaman ambos retirándose del lugar

—vaya esa anko solo me causa problemas ¡pero si que pega duro! No pensé que me iba aplicar esa llave de judo— piensa con pesar sobandose el cuello mientras caminaba con calma por la jefatura para hablar con el jefe

Vía principal de Tokio

— ¡maldito hatake no permitiré que me quite mi caso primero le parto la cabeza! —grita furiosa mientras conducía un auto deportivo negro a toda velocidad pasándose las luces y casi atropellando a los peatones que se cruzaron en su camino

Así se veía como un auto negro recorría rápidamente todo Tokio camino al aeropuerto con bastante prisa.

Que les parece este capitulo

¿Emocionante? ¿Intrigante? ¿Divertido? ¿Creativo?

Hola les pido una gran disculpa por no haber colocado la continuación de la historia pero aquí se las traigo con mucha tardanza pero espero que les guste.

Por problemas familiares (mi abuela esta hospitalizada en terapia) no le he colocado la continuación. Quise hacer este capitulo lo mas gracioso que pude espero y les guste. También es para dar cabida a otros personajes ya que pronto tendrán el tan esperado segundo parte del encuentro entre naruto y hinata.

La pregunta es:

¿Se reencontraran?

O el destino y la vida le jugaran sucio

Preguntas, quejas, sugerencias, críticas son escuchadas.

Sin más espero que sea de su total agrado.

La continuación será dentro de poco tiempo.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar con respecto a la historia. Gracias a todos (as).


	8. Chapter 8 Reencuentro parte II

Capitulo 7: Reencuentro parte II

Tokio, Japón

Aeropuerto

Las horas, minutos y segundos fueron pasando lentamente al igual que los sentimientos de ira en la mujer que por momentos mostraba una cara de asesina suelta, que espantaba a todo ser vivo que cruzase por su vista en esos momentos.

Un bufido rabioso salen de sus labios contraídos, mil y un pensamientos pasan por su cabeza, tomando con fuerza la maleta con su mano izquierda decide encaminarse a la pequeña cafetería dentro del aeropuerto.

Se sentó en una de las cómodas mesas, enseguida una joven carismática se le acerca tomándole su pedido, con voz seca le responde un café negro, la chica se retira y en menos de cinco minutos sobre la mesa, una taza de porcelana blanca con decorados en rosado pastel reposa sobre la mesa, el espeso liquido negro y humeante del café inundo sus sentidos.

Perdidas en sus pensamientos, donde nadie puede invadir su privacidad se desconecta del mundo solo un minuto.

El retumbar de pasos, las voces de personas por todo el lugar y el golpe producido por la puerta cada vez que alguien entraba y salida del local, la despertaron del todo de sus pensamientos, observaba atenta a las personas que se movían de un lugar a otro como hormigas trabajadoras, una sonrisa sádica se formo en sus labios al observar a la persona que quería ver en eso momentos muerta.

Levantándose de la cómoda mesa con pasos firmes toma camino directo a la persona frente de ella. Ubicándose justo a su espalda se inclino un poco hasta quedar cerca de su oído hablándole.

¿Qué buscas mujer? —ocupo la voz mas seria y terrorífica que le podía salir de la garganta. Dando un pequeño brinco se voltea rápidamente a su espalda para ver con los ojos muy abiertos la persona frente si.

¿Rin? — interroga dudosa. Al observa que la sonrisa burlona se ensanchaba mas en el rostro de su prima enseguida paso de la sorpresa a la rabia entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente— ¿acaso eres loca? ¡pude haberte disparado con mi arma! —

¿enserio? O disculpe usted detective, no había notado que llevaba un arma y que por un pequeño sustito me iba a matar—concluye sarcásticamente mientras se observaba las uñas de color lila claro de las manos ignorando la cara de asesina de su prima.

¡_Hpm! ya me las pagaras_—pensaba colérica la mujer de cabello negro sus puños fuertemente cerrados, intento calmarse un poco respiro profundo soltando el aire de sus pulmones lentamente contando hasta diez liberando poco a poco sus puños—Vámonos de aquí y vayamos a mi apartamento—concluye seria caminando a la salida del aeropuerto.

¡Hey esperarme anko, con un demonio mujer no me dejes aquí sola! —exclama realmente molesta con la mujer pasos mas adelante que ella. casi corriendo arrastrando la pesada maleta azul hasta colocarse a la par de esa infeliz mujer.

Después de todo ese tipo de comportamiento era normal en su prima ¿pero no se supone que ya había madurado aunque sea un poco? La verdad desde su punto de vista anko sigue siendo la misma mujer agresiva que recuerda.

.0.

.0.

.0.

Empresas Byakugan/ hyuuga

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, el suave repique del teléfono interrumpe la calma del lugar.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que el almuerzo había terminado, cada empleado se dirigía con rapidez a sus puestos de trabajo para seguir cumpliendo con su deber, cabe decir que los tres amigos de la empresa y empleados según palabras de unos de los estrategas mas importantes de la empresa los describe según sus palabras como: "_gente muy problemática"_ cabe decir que las risas burlonas no se hicieron esperar y que a los tres involucrados no les hizo nada de gracia aquel asunto.

Una mujer de cabello color sangre caminaba tranquilamente directo a su escritorio con un montón de carpetas llenas de papeles importante para su jefa. Una vez esparcidos todos los documentos sobre su escritorio toma asiento y un suspiro cansado sale de sus labios, lo cual llama la atención de su compañera de trabajo.

¿se encuentra bien karin-san? —interroga preocupada observando con sus ojos verdes atenta los movimientos de la pelirroja frente de si. esperando un respuesta esta simplemente la observa sin comprende mucho

Mm. No me sucede nada sasame-san—responde sonriendo a medias, continua con su trabajo de acomodar unos papeles mientras habla—es solo que estoy pensando en un tema familiar sumamente importante….lo siento pero no puedo decir que es— concluye y aclara antes de que su compañera castaña le pregunte el porque de su estado actual

¡OH! no hay problema yo entiendo karin-san—aclara sonriendo amistosamente—por cierto el señor neji-san me pidió que si podía tener una reunión privada con hinata-sama ahora, ya que no sabe en donde se encuentra ¿tu sabes algo de ella yo no la he visto en el comedor? —hablo sasame sonriendo un poco

la verdad hinata-sama fue almorzar con gaara-sama hoy—hablo la de lentes suspicazmente

¡eso es genial! Con todo el respecto pero gaara-sama es guapísimo—se paró de su asiento con corazones en sus ojos sonrojada

si tienes razón para que negártelo—expresa sonriendo picaramente, su conversación se ve interrumpida por el sonar de un teléfono—disculpa sasame-san tengo que contestar—para la charla de ambas la otra solo asiste con su cabeza en señal de acuerdo—buenas tardes Empresas Byakugan presidencia, lo siento pero hinata-sama no se encuentra si quiere le puedo llamar para que personalmente hable con usted ¿le parece bien? Perfecto entonces dentro de media hora esta aquí y hinata-sama lo atenderá enseguida— habla cortésmente por teléfono la mujer al terminar la conversación cuelga el teléfono y marca otro numero—siento interrumpir hinata-sama pero tiene que regresar al parecer tiene una reunión importante con su padre dentro de media hora en su oficina, no hay problema hinata-sama—concluye la comunicación colgando el teléfono

¿el señor hiashia-sama viene a la empresa? —pregunta curiosa tomando unas carpetas en sus manos

si al parecer necesita hablar seriamente con hinata-sama—responde no muy convencida de esa conversación entre ambos

espero que todo le salga bien a hinata-sama—expresa con sinceridad retirándose de el lugar

_yo también lo espero sasame-sama, ya que la ultima vez no le fue muy bien_—preocupada son los pensamientos que cruzan por su mente mientras ordenaba los diferentes documentos para ser revisados y firmados por su jefa.

.0.

.0.

.0.

Restauran bijuus

La conversación era muy animada entre los dos, a pesar de la apariencia seria y frió de el pelirrojo era muy inteligente y suspicaz, ¿Cuántas veces no se había sonrojada a mas no poder? ¿Cuántas veces no dejaba de reír? Porque aunque parezca imposible sabaku no gaara era gracioso y podía hacerte reír con acontecimientos familiares muy personales.

Aunque se sentía un poco mal y le regañaba por burlase tan naturalmente de sus hermanos mayores y se sintiera culpable por reírse, no podía negra que pasar un almuerzo con gaara iba ser tan interesante y relajante desde cierto punto, haciendo que se olvidara de la oficina.

Pero no todo es para siempre, y el ambiente pronto seria interrumpido por una llamada.

—Jejejejje gaara-kun no te burles de kankuro-san así—regaña con una sonrisa la ojos perlados

—pero hinata-chan el solo se lo busco ¿quien lo manda andar en ropa interior por todo el edificio? —pregunta con voz seria pero burlona para enfatizar mas su pregunta enarco una ceja en alto, el timbre del celular de la chica interrumpe las risas y la charlas.

—¡Ho! disculpa gaara-kun es de la oficina—se disculpa con una sonrisa tímida la chica su interlocutor solo se encoge de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, con un suspiro tranquilo contesta el teléfono—¿Si karin-san? (_siento interrumpir hinata-sama pero tiene que regresar al parecer tiene una reunión importante con su padre dentro de media hora en su oficina, _contesta su secretaria rápidamente) muchas gracias por avisarme enseguida voy para allá karin-san (_no hay problema_ _hinata-sama)_ —concluye suspirando cansada cerrando sus ojos un momento—_que me querrá decir esta vez mi padre ¿habré hecho algo malo? ¿Un negocio mal planteado? ¿Algún cabo suelto en la empresa?_ —esta y mas interrogantes surgen en su mente haciendo fruncir el seño en señal de preocupación

— ¿sucede algo malo hinata-chan? —habla serio el pelirrojo notando la cara preocupada de la chica

—no es nada malo gaara-kun es solo que mi padre se quiere reunir conmigo dentro de media hora y no se de que se trate el asunto— habla tratando de sonreír tranquila

—En ese caso será mejor irnos para que no te retrases con tu padre—propone levantándose serio de su asiento, esta simplemente asiste con su cabeza realmente pensativa.

Realmente era preocupante que su padre quiera reunirse con ella tan prontamente, a pesar de tener 25 años aun le tiene cierto temor a su progenitor, fueron tantos años en que este la degradara y la hiciera sentir inferior no se olvidan así de fácil, a pesar de todo no lo odia, solo le recuerda el pasado tan frustrante que tenia cuando su niñez y parte de su adolescencia.

.0.

.0.

.0.

Mas adelante

La mesa estaba llena de platos vacíos los mesoneros iban y venían con mas platos llenos de comida y se llevaban los vacíos, las personas alrededor observaban perplejos como ese rubio tan apuesto tragaba literalmente todo a su alcance.

Sus dos acompañantes hace rato que habían terminado de comer y solo lo vean con cara de vergüenza la mujer a su lado izquierdo reía nerviosa y tenia un sonrojo de la vergüenza que estaba pasando por culpa de su compañero.

A la derecha un joven bastante apuesto solo tenia su seño fruncido de brazos cruzados con un aire amenazador solo observaba al ojos azules con furia.

_Maldito dobe ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir tragando? Ojala y te ahogues con algo_

Esa era el pensamiento mas constante que permanecía fija en su mente cada vez que veía a su mejor amigo "comer decentemente" según sus propias palabras. Un bufido de fastidio sale de su garganta voltea los ojos con fastidio presente, solo para darse cuenta que dos hermosas mujeres lo veían con insistencia sonrojadas haciéndole señas insinuantes.

Su ego se elevo por los cielos una vez más, al darse cuenta de que todas repito ¡todas! Las mujeres mueren por el, OH si su orgullo de chico col esta por lo cielo quien lo viera, les sonríe de forma coqueta solo para ver como se ponen rojas y apunto de desmayo. Cierra los ojos sastifecho por ese pequeño efecto en ambas mujeres.

Al volver abrir con pesadez sus ojos negros chocan con unos ojos verdes claros lo observan atentamente, un rostro atractivo junto con unos tentadores labios rosados en una mueca molesta su ceño fruncido indica que estaba molesta ya se venia el salmón diario de la chica.

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo sasuke uchiha? —pregunta realmente seria observando a su interlocutor con fijeza

¿celosa akane? —replica con otra pregunta la chica abre los ojos sorprendida abre su boca para hablar pero este la interrumpe—la verdad solo estoy coqueteando con aquellas chicas ¿no lo ves? Además recuerda que sasuke uchiha es de todas—habla en tono seductor y engreído el pelinegro

¿así? Pues déjame decirte sasuke-kun que si sigues por ese camino te aseguro que no encontraras la mujer de tu vida—avisa suavemente sonriendo

¡Hpm! Yo no necesito de ninguna mujer a mi lado ¿Por qué estar con una? si sabes perfectamente que cada día duermo con una diferente cuando yo quiera, como yo quiera, en el momento que quiera. Déjate de ridiculeces de mujeres…sasuke uchiha no es de nadie y nunca escúchame akane nunca necesitare o dependeré de alguna mujer en mi vida—habla serio entrecerrando sus ojos para darle mas convicción a sus palabras

nunca digas nunca sasuke-kun, pueda ser que la vida te de sorpresas conoces el dicho: "_la vida da vueltas"_espero que algún día no te arrepientas de tus palabras ya vas haber que en alguna parte hay una mujer para ti, pero será difícil llegar a ella—habla con tranquilidad para sacar su teléfono celular y hablar por el mismo.

_Si claro, ninguna mujer puede resistirse a mis encantos ¡Hpm! Mujeres y sus estupidas metáforas raras, ¡ja! Ya quisiera yo que alguna mujer intente dominarse yo jamás dependeré de alguien_—concluye con seguridad de sus pensamientos antes de interrumpir la alimentación de su"mejor amigo" — ¡Hey dobe! Será mejor que dejes de tragar y nos vayamos se nos hace tarde para ir con tu abuelo—habla sasuke levantándose de la mesa seguido de akane

¡esperenme no me dejen solo aquí arg! teme—exclama agitado levantándose rápidamente para alcanzar a sus dos compañeros que ya estaban en la entrada esperando por el auto

.0.

.0.

.0.

Restaurante bijuus

Entrada principal

—esperarme aquí hinata-chan voy por el auto—

Fue lo que pudo escuchar antes de que aquel pelirrojo desapareciera de su vista, aun estaba algo distraída le preocupaba mucho lo que sea que su padre le vaya a decir. Aun así sabia que contaba con grandes amigos que la apoyaban y sobretodo cuenta con sus queridísimos amigos peludos.

Una sonrisa realmente tierna adorno su rostro dándole un aire encantador, aunque un pequeño sonrojo se dejo ver en sus pálidas mejillas dándole el aspecto mas tierno, una idea fugaz y que últimamente ronda mucha su cabeza es el pensar en unos hermosos ojos azules y un cabello rubio resplandeciente una radiante sonrisa eterna en su rostro, si naruto namizake, el chico del mar, un suspiro de añoranza escapo de sus labios.

Voltea curiosa a su espalda justo cuando dos personas salen del restauran, la primera una mujer estatura media, morena, buena figura, sus cabellos son cortos color castaños, sus ojos son verdes claros vestía de forma ejecutiva, bastante bonita en su opinión paso por su lado camino al estacionamiento, su vista giro unos centímetros a su lado pudo ver a un hombre alto, de tez blanca, su cabello son negros con reflejos azulados, sus ojos son de un negro profundo, vestido con un traje formal gris claro, para que negarlo a pesar de ser tímida no se podía negar que aquel sujeto estaba guapísimo, claro no tanto como cierto rubio en su opinión, sonrió apenada por sus propias ideas.

— ¡cuidado! —fue el grito de advertencia que escucho a sus espalda antes de ser golpeada con fuerza por alguien, se tambaleo un poco pero logro mantener su equilibrio cerro sus ojos para pasar el impacto de el dolor en su hombro derecho.

—discúlpeme señorita no quería tropezar con usted ni mucho menos causarle algún daño es solo que mi eh amigo me dejo solo en el restauran y sino lo alcanzo pronto me dejara— explica con rapidez sin ver a la mujer observando a su alrededor buscando ha alguien en especifico.

— ¡_maldito teme del demonio! como se le ocurre dejarme bota en este restaurante y lo peor de todo ¡dejarme con la cuenta! esta me las pagaras maldito uchiha. Ahora una vez cancelada la cuenta dejando casi ha gama-chan sin dinero, voy casi corriendo a la entrada puedo ver a alguien parado en el medio ¿una mujer? OH no esperen voy ha chocar con ella. Espero no haberle causado daño ya le explique todo espero que me entienda y no comience a gritar como loca._ —pensamientos contradictorios cruzan en su mente una vez termina de explicar lo sucedido todo

—no se preocupe no hay problema—responde sonriendo, sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio con respecto a un azabache traidor.

Un silencio inundo el lugar solo veían y buscaban a sus acompañantes sin saber que estaban justo al lado de la persona que inunda su mente todos los dia de su vida desde esa despedida tan emotiva.

Una suave brisa arrastro consigo el perfume de la mujer hasta llegar a la fosas nasales del hombre que como en otro mundo aspiro con fuerza eso aroma inundando sus sentidos, llenándolos de recuerdos, la suave voz de la mujer le llamo bastante la atención tenia un tono familiar pero distinto, por su parte la ojos perlados se estremeció con escuchar la voz de aquel hombre, estaba sonrojada lo sabia, por ello no había querido voltear ha verlo le daba pena.

El sonido de una corneta los sacos de sus pensamientos profundos trayéndolos de nuevo a la realidad. Antes de ir hacia el auto habla cortésmente

—Que pase una feliz tarde señor—hablo suavemente casi como un susurro una sonrisa amable se poso en sus labios sin esperar respuesta camina rápidamente al auto.

—igual usted señorita—responde dejando su misión de búsqueda para ver al frente allí pudo ver una mujer de estatura media vestida con un traje ejecutivo negro haciendo resaltar el tono pálido de su piel, la larga cabellera negra-azulada moviéndose suavemente al compás de la brisa le daban un aire familiar al rubio.

Su cabeza era un revoltijo de pensamientos y conclusiones absurdas pero no fue hasta que la mujer se monto en el auto con aquel sujeto que sintió una molestia en el estomago, entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor y pudo ver lo que mas le interesaba su rostro, se quedo en schoks por un momento, sorprendido no lo podía creer después de tanto tiempo la pudo ver a…

— ¡hinata-chan espera! ¡Soy naruto hinata-chan! —sus gritos desesperados llamaron la atención a las personas a su alrededor no importándole en absoluto aquel rubio no obteniendo respuesta de la chica se dirige corriendo rápido al auto negro antes de que sea tarde.

Empujaba a toda persona que se atravesara en su camino le gritaba un simple _lo siento_ recibiendo quejas de su descuido y falta de respecto no quería perder ni un segundo mas asi que solo le faltaba un metro para poder estar cerca de la chica.

Pero justo cuando estaba por tocar el vidrio este arranco con rapidez del lugar llevándose consigo según en su opinión su única pista de la chica dejándolo con un mal sabor de boca y una gran frustración en su ser.

Sus amigos lo pasaron a recoger en el taxi se subió y no hablo en todo el trayecto perdido en su mundo quería golpear algo con fuerza darse de topes contra la pare no creía que la allá tenia frente si tropezó con ella y todo y por estar buscando al estupido de sasuke perdió su oportunidad de reencontrarse con su ángel. Se odiaba por ser tan distraído pero mantenía la esperanza de que tal vez en otra ocasión se encuentre en mejores condiciones y no permitiría que nadie le arruinara el momento y bien sabia que el cumplía su palabra.

—_dattebayo por lo menos ya se que esta en esta ciudad aun tengo esperanza de encontrármela Mm. espero que me recuerde ¿me pregunto quien será ese tipo que estaba con ella? Luego le preguntare lo primero es encontrarla….ya veras hinata-chan pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo dattebayo ¡es una promesa de veras!_ — una sonrisa radiante adorno su rostro ante sus pensamientos.

Sus compañeros lo veían atento primero por que no hablo en todo el trayecto, segundo por las muecas que hacia, tercero ahora por la sonrisa que mostraba. Solo un pensamiento cruzo por ambas mentes al mismo tiempo.

_Idiota_

_.0._

_.0._

_.0._

_¡ta ta! Que les parece la continuación, espero que les haya gustado mucho, primero que nada quiero disculparme por mi falta y no haber colocado antes la continuación pero la verdad tenia un pequeño lapso de cero inspiración tenia la idea pero no sabia como planteársela espero que les guste como redacte y narro el fic quise cambiar mi forma de escribir . Espero que les parezca correcta así jejejejeje_

_Otra cosa quiero decirles que es muy importante ¡feliz año nuevo 2011 que todos sus deseos y logros se cumplan este año!_

_Les agradezco a todos (as) los lectores (as) por leer mi fic y tenerme paciencia se que no es fácil pero se lo agradezco._

'

_¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas? ¿Opiniones?_

_Espero que les guste y como creo que quiero plantear la vida no es color rosa y quiero tratar de plantearlo así no me gustaría escribir algo obvio y que se esperan pasara en el capitulo me gusta sorprenderlos jajajja aunque sea un poco._

_Bueno eso es todo. Ya tengo algo de sueño y aquí es tarde en Venezuela. Buenas noches y disfruten al máximo sus vacaciones._


	9. Chapter 9: Recuerdo doloroso

.0.

.0.

.0.

— Hinata-sama aquí le traigo los documentos que me solicito—decía la pelirroja entrando despacio en la oficina de la ojos perlados.

—muchas gracias karin-san—responde en tono desanimado observando atenta las hojas sobre su escritorio, cortesía de su secretaria

— jun…bueno hinata-sama ¿segura se encuentra bien? —insistió en tono preocupado

la morena dejo de ver los papeles sobre su escritorio y dirigió su mirada perlada a los ojos de su empleada, a pesar de que la mujer delante de ella, era algo "alocada" "escandalosa" no era mala persona, se preocupaba por ella, en mas de una ocasión fue su confidente, confesándole el dolor que le provocaba las palabras tan hirientes y la forma tan fría de ser de su padre, la pelirroja delante suyo la escucho y brindo palabras simples pero que la ayudaron bastante en momentos tan difíciles para ella.

—no te preocupes karin-san estoy bien—contesto, dando trabajosamente seguridad en su voz—puedes regresar a tus deberes te llamare si necesito de algo—concluye intentado en vano mostrar una sonrisa tranquila, desviando sus ojos de nueva cuenta a los papeles una vez mas

—Como quiera hinata-sama—dice en tono resignado la mujer, con pasos calmados se dirige a la puerta para salir de la habitación, su mano se estira para tomar la perilla de la puerta pero antes se detiene— ¿sabe algo hinata-sama? La verdad espero que sea lo que sea que le halla dicho su padre con todo respecto no lo tome en cuenta, usted es una gran persona y algún día su padre lo vera—concluye sonriendo su discurso

Sorprendida por aquellas palabras de apoyo total a su persona, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sincera adornara su rostro las palabra de karin le brindaron apoyo, a su situación no fuera que no le quería decir nada pero no le parecía conveniente estar causando molestia innecesarias a las demás personas con sus propios problemas.

Durante las siguientes dos horas se dedico exclusivamente al papeleo de la empresa, en el fondo agradecía con que distraerse en esos momentos ya sea con solo contractos.

Luego de terminar de firmar y revisar los papeles, se dio a la tarea de mirar a través de la ventana de su oficina, perdida en sus pensamientos que solo rodaban en un solo momento una pregunta rodaba constante por su mente después de concluir la plática con su padre _¿Por qué justo ahora su padre le pedía eso? ¿Acaso no esta complacido con sus logros? ¿Por qué no se conformaba y le mostraba una sonrisa de orgullo de aprobación? ¿Por qué ella tenia que cargar con su desprecio? ¿Aun no llenada sus expectativas? ¿Qué mas tenia que hacer para lograrlo?_

Sus pensamientos rondaban en ese momento preciso donde luego de tener un agradable almuerzo con gaara-kun y regresar a la oficina donde sus nervios eran visibles. No pudo evitar invocar de forma detallada ese momento propicio en que platico con su padre no solo ese momento de hace dos horas y treinta minutos la azotaron también los recuerdos de su infancia y parte de su adolescencia donde era criticada por su padre.

.0.

.0.

.0.

_ —¡otosan otosan! Mira lo que hice hoy en la escuela nos enseñaron nuestras notas por la tarea que hicimos_—decía alegremente una pequeña niña de no mas de 9 años a su padre su cabello corto, su piel pálida vestía un uniforme simple pero hermoso siempre llevaba encima la chaqueta del colegio puesta. Trataba en vano de llamar la atención de aquel ser frente suyo que revisaba una carpeta de color caqui. Sin darle la menor importancia.

_ —cállate niña, sabes perfectamente que en esta casa no se debe estar con escándalo no ves que puedes despertar a tu hermana pequeña ¿que desconsiderado de tu parte no? ¡No me interesa lo que me tengas que enseñar en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado_—responde con tono frío sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a la pequeña frente suyo la cual a medida que las palabras abandonan su boca baja su mirada al suelo con tristeza.

"Nunca una palabra de aliento, para su persona una sonrisa de apoyo o de amor"

.0.

.0.

.0.

.0.

—_otosan ¡pero yo no quiero estudiar administración de empresas!_ —exclamo ahora una adolescente de 16 años de edad, por primera vez no quería hacer lo que su padre le dijera quería estudiar arte o canto o tal vez ballet pero su padre se interpuso una vez mas rechazando la idea totalmente y ella disgustada expreso su opinión en un acto de valentía

_ —¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? ¡En esta casa se hará lo que yo diga y si digo que estudiaras administración de empresas lo harás sin chistar y punto! No haz hecho mas que causarme molestia desde que naciste por una vez en tu vida haz algo bien ni siquiera tu hermana que es cuatro años menor que tu es ta malagradecida ¡como es posible que tu hermana menor sea mejor que tu! Ahora mismo te pones a estudiar porque espero que saques excelentes calificaciones y no me avergüences mas_—concluye su discurso de forma fría, seria en su mirada la desaprobación en sus ojos fue demasiado para la ojos perlados que bajando su mirada no pudo contener las lagrimas de sus ojos

"Solo vergüenza, desprecio, rechazo por sus actos y decisiones, jamás tuvo la libertad de ser lo que ella realmente quería ser"

.0.

.0.

.0.

_ —me he enterado de que hasta los momentos haces bien tu trabajo en la empresa. Aun así no estoy tan seguro de tu capacidad para manejar la empresa tu sola ¿espero que estés haciendo buenas negociaciones e alianzas con otras empresa cierto? Bueno sea como sea espero ya no me humilles e avergüences por algo que hagas mal tanto a mi como al apellido hyuuga solo vine haber si todo estaba en orden me retiro_—esas fueron sus palabras antes de irse de allí sin voltear la mirada ni un instante.

"Cuantas veces sacrifico todo para ganarse una palabra, una mirada de aprobación aceptación de amor de orgullo dirigido a ella, no solo disconformidad de sus actos y dudas de sus capacidades siempre fue así aun después de tener 24 años, buscaba la aprobación de una sola persona su padre."

.0.

.0.

.0.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mil emociones recorrieron su mente al invocar aquellos momentos tan dolorosos de su vida y agregar ahora aun después de ser una mujer de 24 años de edad el saberse despreciada por tu propio padre no es fácil de superar.

No recuerda nunca haber escuchado o visto en el rostro de su padre una sonrisa dirigida a ella, una mirada de aceptación de orgullo no, solo esas miradas eran para su pequeña hermana menor y su querido primo. No los odiaba a ninguno en absoluto solo deseaba mas que nada eso de su padre que le mostrara el mismo cariño que a sus hermanos a ella.

_¿Por qué nunca será aceptada por su padre? ¿Jamás vera una mirada de aprobación o de amor a su persona? Ni una sonrisa orgullosa adorno su rostro cuando se graduado, nunca fue recibida calidamente en un abrazo por sus logros en la escuela, jamás vio interés en su padre por su persona solo rechazo y recordándole que no importara cuanto se esforzara nunca seria vista como algo realmente importante en la vida de su padre._

No sabe el motivo de el porque su padre es así de severo con ella, una sonrisa triste adorna su rostro mientras se levanta de su cómoda silla recoge sus cosas para antes de retirarse apagara la luz de la habitación.

_ —¿algún día mi otosan me vera con orgullo, con aprobación? ¿Me aceptara tal cual como soy, que mas sacrificios tengo que hacer para que su mirada muestre amor por mí? _— pensamientos desanimados y tristes abundan en su mente auto-descalificando haciendo que su autoestima decaída de forma precipitada

.0.

.0.

.0.

Hola ¿Qué tal? Esta es la continuación espero que no les moleste por lo corto de la misma jejejejje lo siento no he estado disponible con eso de exámenes, exposiciones y eso en los estudios, también me he tardado porque ha fallecido una tía y de verdad fue algo inesperado eso por ello les pido una disculpa por tardar tanto en continuar.

¡Dudas, sugerencias, criticas! Bueno espero sus comentarios y para la continuación no les prometo nada pero tal vez para el próximo sábado en la noche o el domingo la suba.

Sin más que decirles me despido de ustedes

Hasta la próxima continuación que la disfruten


	10. Chapter 10: ¿casualidad o destino?

—¡ero-senin ya estoy aquí! —gritó naruto eufórico al bajarse del taxi

—¡que no me llames así naruto, con un demonio tenme mas respecto que soy tu abuelo! —replica molesto el hombre de cabellera blanca.

Mientras con pasos rápido se acercaba al escandaloso de su nieto para darle un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida.

El rubio avergonzado por la muestra de cariño de su abuelo intenta por todos los medios separarse de el, realizada su tarea frunce el seño ya que ha sus espalda sus acompañantes se reían de el.

—bueno ya estuvo no teme ¡deja de reírte! —dijo naruto cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras miraba de forma asesina al pelinegro.

—Oblígame dobe—respondió sasuke de forma desafiante observando con ojos entrecerrados al ojos azules, mientras este mas entrecerraba sus ojos azules y fruncía el ceño dispuesto a replicar

—Chicos por favor este no es momento para sus tontas disputas, porque sino lo han notado ¡no han parado de discutir en todo el viaje ni una sola vez! Estuvimos en el vuelo por mas de cuatro horas, en el aeropuerto me hicieron pasar la mayor de las vergüenzas por culpa de sus estupideces—continuo antes de que algunos de los dos la interrumpieran en su discurso—y lo peor de todo vamos a un restaurante porque el mimado de naruto tenia hambre para estar en ese lugar y dejarlo casi en bancarrota por su apetito voraz, para que continúen aquí discutiendo por tonterías ¡estoy harta de sus idioteces! ¿saben si estoy cansada por el viaje? ¿me han preguntado a mí como me siento por el viaje? ¡pues no! Así que dejen de discutir o les juro que les pateare ese lindo trasero hasta cansarme—replica furiosa por el comportamiento de ambos viéndolos con llamas en los ojos su respiración agitada por hablar tan rápido sin detenerse, esperando como ave de rapiña algún movimiento de su presa para devorarla

—Ejem…bueno chicos ¿que tal si pasamos para que descansen por el viaje? —agrego un poco incomodo por tal explosión de la chica frente suyo para calmar los ánimos

—¡buena idea ero-senin/jiraya-sama! —responden al hunismos entrando rápidamente detrás del hombre de cabello blanco

—ha eso yo le llamo control jejejje— comento burlonamente uno de los sirvientes

—ya lo creo amigo, ya lo creo—agrego su compañero al ver desaparecer por la puerta de la mansión ha ambos jóvenes y el señor de la casa.

—Naruto, sasuke, jiraya ¿Qué les sucede? pareciera que estuvieran huyendo del mismo diablo—comenta de forma burlona la mujer de cabello rubio

—Nada, que nos puede pasar—contestan los tres en forma nerviosa viendo de reojo a la castaña detrás de ellos

—Hola Tsunade-sama ¿Cómo se encuentra? No se preocupe por ellos que todo esta perfectamente ¿verdad señores? —explico de forma dulce sonriendo por la situación pero cuando dijo lo ultimo los vio con ojos endemoniados esperando algún comentario

—¡si señora! —murmuran con voz asustada

.0.

.0.

.0.

**—hola ¿Cómo se encuentra?**** —**pregunto preocupadamente la pelirroja

_**—esta un poco mejor, el doctor dice que hay una mejora ha estado preguntado por ti mucho ¿podrás venir a verla?**_** —**comento en tono vacilante la voz del otro lado

**—si voy enseguida para allá**_** a**_**cabo de termina mi turno ¿quieres que te lleve algo de comer?**** —**pregunto sonriendo

_**—¡muchas gracias karin-chan! Te estaremos esperando sayo**_**—**concluye serenamente

**—hasta dentro de un rato****—**murmura suavemente colgando el teléfono

**Un suspiro de alivio salio de sus labios, mientras cerraba los ojos un momento sentada en su escritorio vagando por su mente no se dio cuenta de que era observada por alguien.**

**Unos ojos negros veían atentos cada movimiento realizado por la pelirroja, estaba a unos metros frente a ella, revisando según su criterio unas carpetas para su jefe, pero la realidad era que estaba mas al pendiente de la "_cuatro ojos_".**

Había escuchado la conversación que mantuvo hace solo segundo por el teléfono, y la verdad no le gustaba para nada esa llamada, sentía una molestia en la boca del estomago al ver como ella sonreía, el tono de voz preocupado cuando hablaba con esa persona _**¡como si fuera alguien muy importante en su vida!**_eso era lo que mas le irritaba el no saber quien era esa persona que tenia la total atención de la mujer._**¿Qué demonios me sucede? ¡A mi me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga esa estupida mujer con su vida!**_Ese era el pensamiento que recorría en su fuero interno tratando de convérsese a si mismo de ello.

Concentra su mirada de nueva cuenta en los papeles dando un bufido irritado, no pasan ni cinco segundos cuando su mirada vuelve a dirigirse a la pelirroja de nueva cuenta.

_**—¿me pregunto quien demonios es ese que la llama tan seguido? Bueno y ¿a mi que? no me importa**_**—**concluye de nueva cuenta pero otro pensamiento recorre su mente**—**_**ahora ¿como es eso que le llevara comida? y aun peor se van a encontrar ¡bah! Que haga lo que quiera…..aunque pensándolo bien no me había fijado que bien se le ve esa falda de color caqui hacen que se le vea mas resalta su buen trasero ¡pero que estupideces pienso! Fuera pensamiento ¡por dios! Es karin de la que hablo cualquiera que me escuchara diría que estoy celoso ¿Quién yo? celoso ¿de que karin tenga alguien mas?**_** — **pregunta en su mente mientras apresa con fuerza la carpeta arrugando los papeles inconscientemente de ello, ese pensamiento lo molestaba mucho OH si demasiado para su gusto.

Intentando calmarse un poco respira profundo liberando su puño cerrado sobre la carpeta, se da media vuelta para ir rumbo a la oficina de su jefe pero antes de retirase no puede evitar dirigir su mirada a la mujer.

_¿Qué es lo que me sucede contigo cuatro ojos?_

Con ese interrogante en su cabeza se retira de la estancia.

.0.

.0.

.0.

Instituto Universitario Nacional Elite

Los estudiantes andaban de aquí para allá, unos sentados en las bancas con sus compañeros terminando una tarea OH bien comiendo y riendo con las ocurrencias de un compañero.

Una de las tantas mesas de las que se encontraban alrededor de aquel esplendoroso jardín, rodeado por hermosos árboles frondoso que brindaban sombra y un ambiente más natural a los estudiantes.

Cerca de uno de los tantos árboles sentados en la base de unos de ellos se encontraban un pequeño grupo de personas reunidas allí, conformado por dos chicos y dos chicas.

Un silencio algo incomodo por no saber como iniciar una platica entre ellos mismos, pues a pesar de conocerse desde hace bastante tiempo a veces sus diferencias de caracteres chocaban entre si, pero aun así a pesar de aquel inconveniente ellos formaban un grupo de amigos bastante "_extraño_" según la mayoría de los estudiantes y compañeros de la universidad.

Rompieron el hielo hablando sobre un suceso que había estado pasando, constantemente en la universidad en el cual les pareció muy interesante pero que muchas personas no lo veían así, ya que solo vivían en su mundo y no les importaba mas nadie y en ese momento cuando uno de los chicos iba a decir algo se oyó un grito; entonces los chicos decidieron investigar; una de las chicas decidió quedarse ya que era muy miedosa.

Entonces los chicos fueron donde escucharon el grito de alguien, que daba justo detrás de la instalación, bastante lejos de donde estaban; pero al llegar ahí no había nadie; los chicos se miraron unos a otros

—Yo no se ustedes ¡pero yo me voy de aquí! **— **responde en tono preocupado sus ojos castaños muy abiertos se daba media vuelta para irse lo mas rápido posible

—¡no espera Udon-kun! algo muy extraño esta pasando aquí y no lo podemos dejar así**—** interrumpe su huida de forma seria la joven castaña tomándolo de su brazo impidiendo así cualquier huida

Y empezaron a ver las cosas que estaban hay, se encontraron con una foto de una hermosa mujer el cual; tenia una nota por detrás que decía "**_Pase lo que pase siempre recuerda que te amo_**" pero lo que les pareció mas extraño es que en esa nota estaba el nombre de unos de sus profesores; de pronto alguien abrió la puerta que daba a la parte trasera del edificio, la cual resulto ser la señora Waleza trabaja de personal del servicio era muy extraña y muy misteriosa.

—¡ustedes no pueden estar aquí sálganse!** —** dijo en voz alta y los chicos salieron rápido de la parte trasera del instituto

—¡vieron como se puso! aquí esta pasando algo que tenemos que averiguar**— **exclama en tono pensativo por la reacción de la mujer de hace solo un momento

—¡estoy de acuerdo contigo hanabi-chan! aquí pasa algo muy extraño con esta foto lo averiguaremos**—**eufórico comenta konohamaru observando aquella fotografía con atención en su mano derecha.

Se dirigieron donde estaba la otra chica, la cual al verlos tan agitados por la corrida hasta donde ella estaba, aun sentada bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, se levanta de un brinco preocupada por su estado tan irregular de respiración.

—¿por que se tardaron tanto? ¿que paso?** —**interroga en tono nervioso por obtener respuesta observando atenta cada movimiento de las tres personas frente de si, la joven rubia

mira ¿te recuerda algo?** —**murmura simplemente extendiendo su mano con la foto a la rubia frente de si el castaño con su respirar entrecortado aun.

La chica observa la mano extendida de su compañero en su dirección, observa lo que al parecer es una foto, con vacilación al no saber que vera toma la imagen impresa de su amigo castaño y ve el retracto de una bella mujer sus cabellos son largos morados, unos penetrantes ojos color avellana, vestía un kimono simple rosado con decorado dorado y rojo, mostraba una sonrisa calida ante la cámara, se encontraba al parecer cerca de un parque por el follaje a su alrededor.

—si esa ¿no es la esposa del profesor? que murió por razones extraña ¿que tiene que ver ella con el grito que oímos y con los sucesos que han estado pasando?** —**exclama en tono serio observando a sus amigos frunciendo el ceño en gesto de no entender nada de nada

—¿que no te das cuenta? ¡todo esto tiene una relación! la foto; la nota; el misterio de la muerte de la esposa del profesor y de esa señora de la limpieza; ¿pero algo mas falta?** —**explica de modo fuerte expresando su opinión al respecto para que lo entienda, la ultima interrogante fue para sus amigos, con su mano izquierda puja el puente de sus lentes mas arriba dándole un aire bastante científico

—¡bueno chicos yo me tengo que ir prometí que ayudaría a mi mama en la casa seguimos con esto mañana! Konohamaru, Hanabi-chan, Suki-chan** —**exclama en tono preocupado, ansioso y alegre despidiéndose de sus amigos

—¡ dios mi papa me va a matar tenia que acompañarlo a comprar el regalo de mi mama! yo también me voy Konohamaru-kun, hanabi-chan**—**comenta alegre la rubia de corta cabellera sonriendo nerviosamente despidiéndose de los otros dos

Los otros que quedaron decidieron irse juntos para investigar más sobre el suceso que estaba pasando.

.0.

.0.

.0.

—¡ya estoy en casa!—exclama alegremente una mujer de largos cabellos negros de tono azulado, unos preciosos ojos color perla ingresando a su departamento

unas fuertes pisadas y ladridos se dejaron escuchar luego de ese comunicado, ambos animales se dejaron ver a través de la habitación de su dueña para con pasos veloz dirigirse a su regazo, dándole una calida bienvenida a su hogar con muchos **"**_**besos húmedos**_**" **a punta de lengua taxos

sentía que aquellos animales de cuatro patas eran los únicos que la entendían, los que la vieron mas de una vez llorar, cuando estaba deprimida, cuando esta feliz, tantas emociones donde ella puede ser **"**_**libre**_**" **ser ella misma.

Por fin una vez en su departamento con aquellos seres sentía que podía decir _**"estoy en casa"**_ ya que allí ella podía ser feliz.

_**Este es mi hogar, donde no me critican, un lugar donde puedo ser yo misma, un lugar donde soy recibida con amor, un lugar donde me esperan, porque así lo siento, porque este es mi verdadero hogar, es cierto que tal vez ellos no me entiendan, no hablen conmigo, pero siento en lo mas profundo de mi corazón que ellos me entienden, comprenden mi dolor, me aman, y yo los amo a ellos, desde que los rescate y recibí en mi hogar a cada uno de ellos, tan diferentes pero tan iguales, ya que a pesar de sus travesuras, se que puedo contar con mi familia, una familia conformada por dos grandes animales peludos de cuatro patas. Se también que cuento con mi familia "humana" y no los odios solo se que con mi familia "canina" me siento feliz.**_

Esos pensamientos inundaron su mente mientras se cambiaba de ropa ha algo mas cómodo. Una hermosa sonrisa adorno su rostro por su pensamiento, sabe que no miente y que esta es su familia de verdad.

Respirando profundo luego de terminar de comer algo ligero, lavar los platos sucios, toma camino a la puerta, donde se hallan colgadas dos correas largas, las tomas con sus pequeñas manos blancas.

—Lo prometido es deuda chicos ¿Qué les parece si damos ese paseo por el parque ahora mismo eh?—interroga con dulce voz observando la reacción en ambos canes.

**—**Me imagine que dirían algo así jejejejje ¿pero que digo? Si ustedes no hablan ¡pero es que los conozco desde que eran unos cachorritos que se cada gesto, carácter, mirada, gruñido que hacen! Ya parezco una mama hablando con sus dos hijos—comenta alegremente sonriendo a cada momento por las ocurrencias de si misma

—Bien chicos ¡vamos camino al parque! —dijo la ojos perlados en tono alegre

no bien terminada de cerrar la puerta y decir su lema cuando ambos canes comienza la carrera **"**_**arrastrándola**_**" **por todo el edificio rumbo a la salida, mientras las personas la veían con una gota de sudor mientras negaban con la cabeza al ver como los dos enormes perros llevaban a la dueña tan rápido que parecía una figura de papel azotada por el fuerte viento sin rumbo fijo, mientras por todo el pasillo y parte de la calle se escuchan exclamaciones como:** "**_**chicos no corran tan rápido" "deténganse por favor" "disculpe señor no era mi intención" "cuidado voy pasando" "les juro que los dejare sin galletas por un mes si no se detienen" "cuidado con ese auto" "¡santo kamisama auxilio!" "chicos dejen a ese pobre gato en paz" "akamaru deja de intentar morder al portero" "Kyubi deja de gruñir a ese chico" "porque esto me pasa a mi"**_

Fue todo lo que pudieron escuchar del gran escándalo que producían aquellos feroces animales cada vez que la pobre chica los sacaba a pasear al parque al principio les preocupo pero ya era como decirlo** "**_**su comportamiento normal**_**" **en ambos animales y no había nada de que preocuparse ya que akamaru era muy sociable con las personas, pero Kyubi era demasiado** "**_**celoso-posesivo-convulsivo**_**" **con su dueña no permitía que nadie desconocido se le acercara ni siquiera soportaba que sus conocidos estuvieran su atención mucho tiempo, porque OH bien les gruñía, o hacia de todo para llamar su atención.

.0.

.0.

.0.

ya eran las siete y media desde que estábamos en aquel parque, hace tiempo que mis dos amigos están libres corriendo de un lado a otro o en el caso de akamaru haciendo _**"amigos"**_, después de una larga jornada de ejercicio, juegos quede realmente agotada por tanta actividad, por ello la joven mujer cansada, arrastrando los pies con pasos lentos se dirige a la banca mas cercana, unos cuantos pasos mas y se deja caer de forma rápida sobre aquel banco de cemento blanco, toma un fuerte respiro cierra los ojos y sonríe, el sentimiento de felicidad la invade por algún motivo esta ansiosa y feliz, no sabe la razón pero su corazón si, abre sus ojos de nueva cuenta para ver donde están sus canes, a unos cuantos metros de ella, desde su cómodo lugar observa atenta a su alrededor ya algunos personas se van retirando, ahora es tiempo de las parejas compartir del lugar sin los pequeños niños por allí jugando y gritando, el lugar perfecto para _**una cita**, _sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro como si así aquel pensamiento se saliera de su mente.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba desde lejos atento a cada movimiento, con pasos seguros, se dirige a donde esta la chica desprevenida, toma una bocanada de aire como si estuviera a punto de sumergirse y toma asiento suavemente al lado de la misma quien ni se entera, al verse ignorado se aclara la garganta para hablar.

—Buenas noches hinata-chan—se oyó decir una voz masculina aterciopelada.

—b-buenas noches—dijo la chica en tono sorprendido dando un leve salto por no percatarse de alguien a su lado, nerviosa y moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro, con los nervios de punta, se comenzó a sonrojar sin razón, su corazón palpitaba y no sabia si era de emoción, miedo o ansiedad—¿q-quien es usted? ¿Acaso lo conozco señor? —interroga temblorosamente tratando de controlar el tono de su voz, observando de reojo los movimientos de aquel sujeto

— ¡Huyhuy! —Se oyó decir al cabo de un rato a la voz masculina con algo de burla—que mal que te olvides de tus amigos hinata-chan ¡muy mal! ¿Que clase de educación has recibido? —el hombre con una radiante sonrisa volteo el rostro hacia la ojos perlados.

—t-tu eres….eres—titubeo sorprendida sus ojos perlados muy abiertos viendo cada rasgo de aquel hombre frente de si que le sonreía mostrando sus blancos dientes

—si hinata-chan soy yo—responde en tono suave tocando con su mano aquella blanca mejilla con un tono cereza con suavidad—no sabes las ganas que he tenido de verte, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos desde aquella vez ¿no es cierto? —dijo con la mirada fija en sus ojos perlados, tanto tiempo sin saber de ella para encontrarla justo en el lugar menos esperado tal vez dios se apiado de el después de todo.

**.0.**

**.0.**

**.0.**

_**No lo puedo creer pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver después de tanto tiempo por fin vuelvo a ver mi reflejo en sus hermosos ojos. Estoy tan sorprendida que no se que decirle me he quedado sin habla ¡santo kamisama!que emoción espero no desmayarme.**_

**.0.**

**.0.**

**.0.**

_**Se ve tan hermosa, su cabello largo suave, sus preciosos ojos perlados como la luna misma, su rostro tan angelical y sonrojada jajajja como extrañaba ver aquel peculiar sonrojo en su rostro se ve tan frágil e inocente que me dan ganas de abrazarla fuertemente y no permitir que nadie le haga daño.**_

**.0.**

**.0.**

**.0.**

¡Ta da!

Que tal les pareció el capitulo, les gusto espero que si, siento mucho no haber publicado antes problemas técnicos jejejejje

Ahora la pregunta es:

¿Quién será la persona junto a hinata?

¿Será nuestro rubio?

¿Será alguien más?

¿Se sabrá quien es la persona que llama a karin?

¿Qué hará al respecto su amigo-enemigo?

¿Algún comentario al fic?

Muchas gracias por sus comentario, se los agradezco de verdad tratare de actualizar mas rápido, no es seguro pero tratare.

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia y espero poder sorprenderlo con el próximo capitulo.

Sayonara


	11. Chapter 11: Naruto y Karin

¡Hey teme! ¿Acompáñame a dar una vuelta por allí? —dijo un rubio de ojos azules en tono medio aburrido medio ilusionado por su idea, mientras esperaba impaciente la respuesta del pelinegro.

Deja de molestarme dobe ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado? ¡vete tu solo a fastidiar a otra persona! — contesta de forma molesta su mirada oscura observaba atento la televisión sin desviar su mirada a su interlocutor atento a la batalla de lucha libre

¡ah! Sasuke-teme deja de ver el maldito televisor y acompáñame a dar una vuelta ¿Por qué? tienes que ser tan ¡egoísta! — se quejo el ojos azules con su ceño fruncido

Después de seguir insistiendo un rato mas, no logro por nada del mundo hacer parar del cómodo sofá color caqui al pelinegro, ni con sus berrinches, ni con sus razonamientos, nada había funcionado cansado y frustrado por no lograr su cometido se marcha de la sala donde se encuentra cierto"teme" para tomar camino a la puerta pero sus pasos son ininterrumpidos por cierta persona

¿A dónde crees que vas naruto-kun? — pregunto akane confundida por la actitud del rubio

¿he? Akane-chan ¡todo es culpa de sasuke-teme por no quererme acompañar a dar una vuelta y todo por estar viendo una tonta lucha! ¿lo puedes creer? mí mejor amigo me hace a un lado por una lucha— exclama bastante molesto para terminar con unas cascadas saliendo de sus ojos

tranquilízate naruto-kun ¿es acaso que no recuerdas como es sasuke-kun con las luchas? Se olvida de todos a su alrededor ¿recuerdas la vez que no apareció con la reunión con sus padres? Aquella vez estaban pasando una lucha de esas y el muy tonto se quedo allí hasta que termino— suspiro —bueno ya que ¿si quieres yo te acompaño igual iba de salida te parece? —concluyo con una gran sonrisa

el rubio contento por no ir solo asiste animado por la propuesta de su amiga así ambos salen de la mansión de sus abuelos para tomar el auto deportivo negro con llamas amarillas y rojas a los lados, una vez ambos dentro del auto, la chica observa atenta los movimientos del rubio viendo que este se coloca el cinturón

¿naruto-kun no sabia que conducías? menos que tenias este auto—empezó a decir curiosa colocándose el cinturón de seguridad

¡dattebayo! Lo que sucede es que a mi abuelos y sasuke-teme no les gusta que salga y conduzca mi auto— responde encendiendo el auto haciendo un puchero

¿que sus abuelos y el propio sasuke no le gusta que conduzca? Que extraño ahora que lo pienso creo que fue mala idea venir con naruto—pensó preocupada, abrió su boca para decir cuando— naruto-kun porque mejor n…— su frase murió en su garganta al rubio acelerar a todo lo queda perdiéndose por el camino

.0.

.0.

.0.

¿escuchaste algo? —pregunta extrañado el jardinero

no ha de ser nada ¿el de hace rato no era naruto-sama con su asistente en su auto? —dice con normalidad

¡que naruto-sama salio en su auto! Bendito sea kamisama ¿es que? no sabes que naruto-sama le encanta la velocidad por eso jiraya-sama le prohíbe salir con el auto—concluye sorprendido

¡pobre chica! A lo mejor fue ese el grito que escuche hace rato—concluye picando unas verduras

Su compañero solamente asiste con su cabeza rezando interiormente porque el nieto de sus jefes no salga herido y menos la chica con una de las locuras de ese rubio hiperactivo, observa un momento mas a su compañera de trabajo tomo un pequeño bocadillo de la mesa para continuar con sus deberes en el jardín.

.0.

.0.

.0.

_Luego de dejar a akane-chan en el centro comercial y de decirme un montón de insultos y amenazarme con castrarme decidí dar otra vuelta por la ciudad, la verdad estaba bastante aburrido era todo tan ¡luminoso! Esa es la palabra correcta, no es como la playa y la tranquilidad de allí, aquí es diferente el humo de los carros, las personas de un lado a otro ¿me pregunto de donde sale tanta gente? Cansado de estar en largas colas decido tomar camino a un parque cerca de un centro comercial que no recuerdo el nombre, bajo de mi querido auto ¡aun no entiendo porque todos se vuelven como locos cada vez que lo saco y manejo! Que poca confianza me tiene dattebayo._

_En fin me bajo le coloco el seguro y camino por allí todo es tan verde, que me marea, hay muchos niños jugando jejejje se ven bien me recuerda a mi infancia nada fácil y dolorosa es mejor no pensar en eso._

_Continuo andando sin rumbo fijo solo voy a donde me lleve el viento y por supuesto mis pies, hay un pequeño puesto de comida rápida no me gustan mucho pero ya tengo hambre así que sin mas opción voy rápidamente para allá._

_Las personas que me atendieron fueron muy amables la verdad en especial esa chica rubia que por algún motivo me sonrió mucho y cuando le hablaba se sonrojaba la verdad es que no entiendo a las mujeres son raras, menos por supuesto ella, que mala suerte la tenia al lado y la perdí de vista solo espero poderla encontrar pronto._

_Siento un ligero golpe en mis piernas levanto la mirada y encuentro a mis pies una pequeña pelota amarrilla con rojo le tiendo el dinero de lo consumido al señor y me marcho pero justo en la entrada veo a dos niños que buscaban algo perdido me le acerco y les tiendo la pelota les muestro una sonrisa para darles seguridad y la tomen me sonríen y agradecen solo los veo como se pierden de mi vista para encontrarse con sus padres desvió la mirada ante esa escena una herida en mi corazón sangra pero rápidamente sacudo la cabeza para que esos momentos triste no invadan mi mente, observo a mi alrededor para darme cuenta de que ya esta oscureciendo, veo mi reloj ya son las 7.30pm es mejor irme para recoger a akane-chan o sino me matara ._

_Me doy media vuelta listo para partir y es hay cuando mis ojos se topan con la figura de una hermosa mujer sentada en una banca de concreto, su posición en calmada y tranquila, al parecer tienes los ojos cerrados puedo ver como suspira y su pecho se lenvanta un poco al hacer ese movimiento, tiene el cabello atado en una cola alta debido a la poca luz de ese faro no distingo bien su color pero creo que es negro, por algún impulso loco me acerco a ella poco a poco sin pensar ni razonar en mis acciones, la verdad es que nunca lo hago. _

_Mi corazón comienza a palpitar deprisa no se por qué me siento ¿nervioso, ansioso? No comprendo mis reacciones la verdad, me coloco justo frente a ella, respiro profundo para tomar con cierto temor asiento a su lado no vaya ser que se ponga a gritar como loca y golpearme, cierro mis ojos esperando una reacción pero nada abro los ojos y estando a su lado puedo ver una piel blanca tersa su vestuario es deportivo de color lila con rayas blancas Mm.¿Le gustara ese color? Al parecer no nota mi presencia así que haciéndome notar carraspeo un poco, y le hablo en tono suave pero amistoso pero el saludo me sale el nombre de la persona que invade mis pensamientos días tras día, ¡es que la verdad es tan parecida!_

Buenas noches hinata-chan—se oyó decir una voz masculina aterciopelada.

—b-buenas noches—dijo la chica en tono sorprendido dando un leve salto por no percatarse de alguien a su lado, nerviosa y moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro, con los nervios de punta, se comenzó a sonrojar sin razón, su corazón palpitaba y no sabia si era de emoción, miedo o ansiedad—¿q-quien es usted? ¿Acaso lo conozco señor? —interroga temblorosamente tratando de controlar el tono de su voz, observando de reojo los movimientos de aquel sujeto

_Esa voz ¡no puede ser es ella! Por fin la encontré jajajja que feliz me siento, fue buena idea venir a este parque desde el principio. Abro mis ojos como platos sorprendió de encontrarla pero su interrogante me desconcertó un poco ¿Cómo que no sabe quien soy? ¿Acaso no me reconoció? ¡Vamos reconoce soy yo la persona que conociste en la playa! Con una sonrisa traviesa decido hacer que me reconozca _

¡Huyhuy! —Se oyó decir al cabo de un rato a la voz masculina con algo de burla—que mal que te olvides de tus amigos hinata-chan ¡muy mal! ¿Que clase de educación has recibido? —el hombre con una radiante sonrisa volteo el rostro hacia la ojos perlados.

_Puedo ver como sus grandes ojos perlados se abren sorprendidos por mi interrogante, eso me lo confirma todo sonrió como nunca antes lo he hecho me siento feliz de poder escuchar de nuevo su voz ella voltea su rostro hacia mi algo dudosa pero lo hace y al parecer sus ojos se le fueran a salir de sus orbitas por un momento sonrió de medio lado algo arrogante como el teme _

—t-tu eres….eres—titubeo sorprendida sus ojos perlados muy abiertos viendo cada rasgo de aquel hombre frente de si que le sonreía mostrando sus blancos dientes

_No ha cambiado nada por tanto tiempo sigue siendo la misma jajá jajá no dejo que termine así que interrumpiéndola para que no concluya mi nombre le respondo sonriendo sinceramente_

si hinata-chan soy yo—responde en tono suave tocando con su mano aquella blanca mejilla con un tono cereza con suavidad—no sabes las ganas que he tenido de verte, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos desde aquella vez ¿no es cierto? —dijo con la mirada fija en sus ojos perlados, tanto tiempo sin saber de ella para encontrarla justo en el lugar menos esperado tal vez dios se apiado de el después de todo.

_Permanece en silencio un momento perdida en sus pensamiento me pregunto ¿Qué pasara por su cabeza? Pero aun así me alegro mucho poder estar de nuevo a su lado, aun así estoy sorprendido todavía Se ve tan hermosa, su cabello largo suave, sus preciosos ojos perlados como la luna misma, su rostro tan angelical y sonrojada jajajja como extrañaba ver aquel peculiar sonrojo en su rostro se ve tan frágil e inocente que me dan ganas de abrazarla fuertemente y no permitir que nadie le haga daño._

_La verdad es que no me puse a pensar mucho en lo que hacia y simplemente actué la tome por los hombros la acerque su cuerpo al mío lo rodee con mis brazos puede sentir como se tenso y relajo temí incomodarla pero me abrí mis ojos al ver que me correspondía el abrazo sentí sus largos brazos rodeando mi torso con suavidad y cerré los ojos feliz de poder volver a sentir su calidez junto al mío, eso fue justo antes de sentir como algo de gran tamaño se arrojaba feroz encima mío y me alejaba de ella escuche como un gruñido amenazador de algún animal mientras ella asustada regañaba e intentaba quitarme de encima a tan feroz animal, debo decir que cuando abrí mis ojos azules me encontré con una mirada de fiereza que me observaban atento su mandíbula me mostraba sus largos y blancos dientes realmente intimidante y terrorífico esa imagen jamás se me sacara de mi mente _

_Hasta que por fin pude levantarme del frío césped que amortiguo un poco mi caída, observe atento como hinata-chan sostenía con sus dos manos el collar de ese animal, sorprendido por esa acción de dicho can solo guarde silencio mientras lo veía con mas detalle._

_Es una mezcla entre lobo salvaje y pastor alemán, su pelaje es oscuro, a veces da la sensación de ser negra ú rojiza oscura, sus ojos son de color rojo fuego, su mirada inspira terror, frunciendo con los ojos furiosos y su cola erguida, la mandíbula abierta en un claro mensaje que entendí así : "te advierto no te acerques mas o te arrancare un trozo de carne, si es mejor que la escuches y ten cuidado" su pelaje es abundante y tiene la apariencia de un zorro grande, sus orejas son puntiagudas atentas a mis movimientos vi como su pelaje estaba levemente erizado._

_Escuche como se disculpaba por la acción de su mascota me quede en silencio primero por enterarme que era dueña de semejante bestia y al parecer es un monstruo con los extraños pero con ella es un manso cachorrito en sus brazos, vi como le colocaba su collar por si volvía a lanzarse sobre mi guarde cierta distancia de ella en "por si acaso" de un ataque._

_Ella apenada simplemente silba suavemente, vi como otro gran perro un poco más pequeño que el que tengo enfrente creo que se llama "Kyubi" y debo decir que más amistoso, bueno no se ve tan amenazador como el otro. _

_Este se acerca tranquilamente a su dueña con calma y dando saltos alegres su cola se movía de un lado a otro con rapidez, cuando le colocaba la correa este le pasa su lengua con suavidad, puedo ver como el otro le gruñe advirtiéndole , pero al fin lo veo con detalle al otro can que se llama "akamaru" un labrador retriever, es de color blanco, sus orejas ni son muy largas ni muy cortas, estas están pegadas a su cabeza, sus ojos son negros, su mirada es juguetona y amable, su pelaje es denso y corto_

_Curiosos nombres para esos animales, pero le dije que no se preocupara por ello que simplemente paso y listo, le pedí por favor que me diera su numero telefónico para llamarla, ella gustosa acepto me sonrió con dulzura._

_Me dijo que ya era un poco tarde y mañana tenia que madrugar me ofrecí en llevar pero se negó alegando que bastante molestia había causado con su mascota, me acerque a ella para poder abrazarla de nuevo pero ni de un paso cuando el demonio ese se coloco frente a ella y gruño advirtiéndome retrocedí sorprendido pero lo hice frunciendo el ceño no iba a permitir que ese estupido animal interfiera en mi camino para estar junto a hinata-chan, me tuve que conformar con un amistoso apretón de manos…._

_Mm. su mano es tan suave y esta tibia me da flojera soltarla pero creo que el apretón de manos se extendió demasiado así que con pesadez la suelto lentamente, una vez listo nos despedimos y juro por kamisama que vi. Como ese perro tenia una sonrisa arrogante y amenazador como diciendo "te gane estupido" si claro molesto por ese animal me dirigí a mi auto a toda prisa para poderme ir a dormir no había notado lo casado que estaba,_

_Después de recoger a akane-chan y que esta me golpeara hasta cansarse tome una ducha larga y acostándome en mi cama me encuentro observando en estos momentos el techo bastante distraído recordando ese reencuentro con cariño._

_Veo la hora es muy tarde para llamarla así que tendré que esperar hasta mañana en la mañana_

_Estoy ansioso por volver a verla y escuchar su suave voz una vez mas que quiero que se acabe pronto la noche para que amanezca y así hablar con ella por teléfono._

.0.

.0.

.0.

Hospital general, sala de espera

Estaba sentada desde temprano en aquel asiento su pobre parte posterior estaba bastante adolorida pero aun así no se arrepentía de estar allí ya que fue a ver a la persona mas importante en su vida.

Se quedo bastante tiempo conversando y haciendo bromas una sonrisa rara vez visto por las demás personas adornaba su fino rostro, pero una vez salio del cuarto porque se acabo el tiempo de visita se despido que al día siguiente trataría de asistir y el doctor junto con los demás se le borro la sonrisa alegre por un rostro serio y preocupado.

Estaba perdida de nuevo en sus pensamiento no sabia que podía hacer _¡no quiero que nada malo le suceda! ¡Te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para que te cures y así te levantes de esa horrible cama! Me enferma verte allí tan débil_

Unas lagrimas de tristeza, frustración, preocupación rodaron por sus blancas mejillas perdiendo en su cuello, molesta por mostrarse débil ante la situación se limpia con fuerza el rostro para levantarse he retirarse del lugar.

_¿Por qué le tuvo que suceder esto? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada más que darle ánimos y amor? No quiero ver sufrir a las personas que son importantes para mi no ¡no quiero me niego a eso!_

_.0._

_.0._

_.0._

Siento mucho el tardarme tanto esta vez no tengo excusas pero bueno, espero que les guste la continuación tal vez un poco corta pero no quería hacerlos esperar mas así que sin mas

Espero sus comentarios y que les allá gustado hasta la próxima continuación

Sayonara


	12. Chapter 12: Planificando el Día

.0.

.0.

.0.

Avenida principal de Tokio

-hay muchísimo trafico ha esta hora- dijo con voz rechinante- ¡porque no se mueve esta estupida cola!-

-¡quieres dejar de quejarte de una vez!- cuchicheó su acompañante sus ojos negros se encendieron con molestia- ¡por tu culpa es que estamos atrapadas en esta cola y además vamos tarde a la comisaría!-

La pelinegra no contesto al momento sostuvo con fuerza el volante toco un par de veces la bocina del auto, dejo de pisar el freno para que el auto avanzara poco a poco solo unos tres pasos para volver a frenar, ve de reojo su acompañante sonríe de forma irónica mientras habla:

-si no me equivoco, ¿tu no fuiste la que esta aquí también en calidad de medico forense?- interroga seriamente con burla-

-sí- dijo la de cabellera violeta de forma suspicaz

- por ello si yo llego tarde va ser tu culpa, ¿Por qué quien se tardo mas de una hora en la ducha? ¿Quién no me dejo desayunar? ¿Quién no me dejo dormir anoche contándome no se que del viaje? Así que te agradecería que no me reclamaras nada ¡porque tu eres igual de responsable de que estés en esta maldita cola desde hace una hora y llegaremos tarde a la comisaría!- exclamo molesta

ese arranque de molestia de la pelinegra genero un largo silencio entre ambas, de modo que en el auto deportivo no se escuchaba nada ni una palabra por parte de las primas, solo se escuchaba el embotellamiento de los autos, los silbatos de los policías de transito, algunos que otros conductores discutiendo entre si.

.0.

.0.

.0.

Empresas Hyuuga/Byakugan

-si no me equivoco, ¿usted esta aquí en calidad de mensajero?- interroga la pelirroja

-sí- dijo el hombre sonriendo

El hombre dio unos pasos hacia atrás lejos del escritorio se quito el gorro negro que ocultaba sus cabellos rojos, hizo una pequeña reverencia y hablo:

- mi nombre es Hiroshi, Hiroshi Masumoto es un placer conocerla señorita- concluye su presentación

-¡OH! Un placer conocérsele Masumoto-san, por favor tome asiento enseguida lo haré pasar a la oficina de hinata-sama, tome asiento- dijo sonriente la mujer

-muchas gracias- dijo el pelirrojo colocándose su gorro negro acercándose a los cómodos sofás de la estancia

La mujer toma de su escritorio una serie de carpetas para con pasos seguros dirigirse a la puerta color madera, con tres suaves golpes a la misma escuchar un suave "_adelante_" ingresar en la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Al estar dentro de la oficina un silencio se hallaba en el lugar, pero no un silencio incomodo sino aceptable bastante tranquila su jefa estaba bastante distraída, su vista estaba contemplando su celular con ansiedad prolongada atenta a que sonara lo veía cada cinco minutos para luego su mirada se desviara a los papeles en sus manos.

Le parecía bastante gracioso verla así, sonrojada con una sonrisa bastante tierna en su rostro pero es que debía de aceptar que la mujer frente de si era _"hermosa_" era como "_una niña dulce e inocente pero a la vez una mujer hermosa razonable y justa_" tal vez en secreto admiraba a esa mujer que es su amiga y confidente en alguna que otra ocasión "_porque realmente sabe que puede contar con ella_"

-disculpe que la interrumpa hinata-sama pero afuera hay una persona de nombre Hiroshi Masumoto diciendo que es mensajero y requiere ser atendido por usted ¿quiere que le haga pasar o le digo que pase directamente con neji-sama?- pregunta tentativamente mostrando una sonrisa graciosa al ver el desconcierto de la pelinegra

- Mm. Esta bien karin-san hazlo pasar a mi oficina- responde serenamente sonriendo

- enseguida lo hago pasar hinata-sama, con su permiso- responde retirándose de la habitación serena mente

Una vez fuera de la oficina se dirige a su escritorio donde unos ojos esmeraldas la observaban atentos a sus movimientos, una vez sentada levanta la vista levemente para que sus ojos se encuentren muestra una sonrisa cortes para hablar:

-hinata-sama dice que puede pasar- dijo simplemente para continuar leyendo papeles

-muchas gracias señorita- responde sin mas

-karin- responde de nuevo -¿disculpa?- desconcertado detiene sus pasos de la puerta

- mi nombre es karin- explico

- un placer conocerte karin-san-

Fue todo lo que se escucho justo antes de que ingresara a la oficina, de la pelinegra. Perdiéndose de la vista de la pelirroja de ojos negros que muestra una sonrisa cortes, para volver al trabajo.

.0.

.0.

.0.

Mansión Hyuuga

-Buenos días Hiashi-sama enseguida le sirvo el desayuno con su permiso- dijo cortésmente una joven sirvienta

-Hpm- fue todo lo que emitió el hombre sentado en la cabecera de la mesa

Hiashi Hyuuga un hombre de 45 años de edad, de tez un poco morena, su cabello largo de color castaño con algunas canas demostrando su madurez, vestía un traje color caqui, leía el periódico colocado sobre la mesa, su rostro inexpresivo junto con unos ojos perlados fríos y sin emoción alguna leían atento.

-¿Dónde esta hanabi?- interroga de forma seria sin apartar su vista del periódico al sirviente

- la señorita hanabi-sama se encuentra en su cuarto alistándose para la universidad Hiashi-sama- responde cortésmente mientras servia el desayuno

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por las escaleras, unas que otras quejas y maldiciones de la planta alta, seguido de un golpe seco un quejido para seguir de un silencio.

Los empleados se veían entre si en silencio mientras un suspiro resignado sale de sus labios mientras el jefe de familia ni se inmuta ante tal escándalo Hasta que finalmente con pasos apresurados descendiendo por las escaleras hace su aparición la tan nombrada joven con un apresurado pero respetuoso saludo:

-Buenos días otosan- dijo la castaña con una reverencia como saludo ante su padre para segundos después tomar asiento en la mesa al lado de su padre

-Buenos días hanabi, hasta que decidiste bajar a desayunar- dijo de forma severa a la joven

Esta guardo silencio por lo dicho por su padre, agradeció por los alimento para comenzar a desayunar.

Así eran los desayunos con su padre silenciosos, solo se escuchaba el constante roce de los cubiertos con los platos, primero porque su padre no se caracterizaba por ser muy hablador que se diga.

Por ello prefería mil veces desayunar con sus amigos en la universidad era mas "_dinámico, divertido_" no era que le desagradaba pasar tiempo con su padre no era eso sino que desde que su hermana se fue y su primo menos tiempo pasa en la mansión no tenia con quien conserva ya que "_jamás le contaría sus cosas a su padre_" vale que algunas cosa si pero otras no y menos mencionárselas "_no vaya ser que le de un infarto_"

Hanabi hyuuga, una joven de 18 años de edad cursa segundo semestre de gerencia de empresas, alta de buena figura su tez es como la de su padre su cabellos son castaños largos hasta llegar a la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos perlados muestran seriedad, picardía una combinación "_atractiva e explosiva _" según las palabras de konohamaru, su carácter es serie pero divertido sabe como y donde debe comportarse correctamente. Su relación con su hermana desde pequeña y adolescencia fue un poco turbia cabe descartar que su hermana mayor fuera para ella "_como la madre que nunca conoció_" y a la vez una completa extraña por la influencia de su padre. Pero desde que se marcho y se hace cargo de las empresas mientras ella se gradúa "_la extraña_", "_porque ella era como su mejor amiga y madre a la vez, la comprendía y mimaba para que negarlo, vale decir que la visitaba cuando quiera pero ya no es lo mismo"._

_Tal vez debería irme en las vacaciones con mi hermana a su departamento unos días para estar juntas ¡buena idea! Solo tengo que llamarla y plantearle la idea, aunque pensándolo bien bueno esos animales que ella tiene allá tal vez sean un problema poco probable porque no tienen ninguna negativa por mi cuando estoy con mi hermana el que mas me gusta es akamaru pero Kyubi es mas apegado a mi hermana tendré que tener mucho cuidado con el _

Una sonrisa siniestra asoma en sus labios dándole un brillo bastantes extraños a sus ojos perlados, un aura negra emanaba de su cuerpo.

Su padre la ignoraba por completo, pero los empleados la veían sudando frío ante su expresión y se alejaban poco a poco de su lado sin hacer el menor ruido posible.

.0.

.0.

.0.

Empresas Hyuuga/Byakugan

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder lo desconcertó realmente. Su acompañante lo observa atento a sus movimientos al ver que este se queda estático en su sitio.

_Siento que algo malo va suceder, ¿pero que demonios pasa? ¿Hinata-sama? No ella esta en su oficina ¿Hiashi-sama? No el debe estar en su despacho en la mansión ¿rock lee? No el esta en su oficina y la "llama de la juventud" ¿hanabi? Si debe ser ella es la única que debería estar en la universidad pero debe estar tramando algo ¿pero que? Y ¿Para quién? Será sus próximas travesuras._

_ Solo espero que todo salga bien y que nadie salga perjudicado o herida por ello _

Un suspiro nervioso escapa de sus labios antes sus pensamientos referentes a su prima cierra los ojos un momento para alejar esas ideas extrañas.

-neji-san ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunta calmadamente- le estuve hablando hace un momento pero parecía que estuviera en otro mundo-concluye

-Mm.-guarda silencio un momento-no sucede nada Suigetsu solo pensaba una cosas sin importancia ¿pero dime que me decías?-

-Mm. bueno le hablaba de las relaciones que…- dijo .

.0.

.0.

.0.

Mansión Namizake

-dobe ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Haz estado muy callado y eso viniendo de ti es muy raro-interroga con gracia el ojos negros

-Mm.-responde sin despegar sus ojos de su teléfono celular el cual marcaba un número y lo borraba

-¡deja de estar viendo el maldito teléfono! Si vas a estar sacándolo a cada rato mejor no lo hagas me tienes harto- replica molesto

-pero ¿Qué te pasa teme? No me grites ¡y si yo quiero saco y guardo mi teléfono cuantas veces se me pegue la gana! ¿Por qué sabes algo? Es mío y hago con el lo que se me da la regalada gana- exclama furioso el rubio sus ojos azules oscurecidos por el momento acarolado.

El pelinegro se le queda viendo con una ceja levantada por esa explosión el rostro del rubio parecía una tetera con agua hirviendo, la tenia completamente roja de la ira de sus orejas parecía que saliera humo y el pelinegro podría jurar que escucho el pito que hace la tetera cuando el agua esta hirviendo, este ultimo pensamiento reflejado en su mente hizo que una discreta sonrisa se mostrara en su rostro luego esta se fue ensanchando cada vez mas y mas hasta que no lo pudo soportar mas y estallo en carcajadas.

El rubio olvida su ira un momento y observa interrogante a su acompañante el cual se dobla de las carcajadas salían de su boca incluso se cayo al suelo riéndose lagrimillas de sus ojos salían.

Molesto por su actitud y no entender que la provoco espero un 1 minuto, luego 2, 3 y nada seguí riendo, cansando de las burlas se levantada de la mesa y camina murmurando molesto para tomar camino a su habitación.

_"Maldito teme del demonio" _

era lo que se escuchaba por todo el pasillo y parte del cuarto.

Akane que pasaba por la sala se detiene un momento para contemplar esa imagen, bastante extraño de ver la verdad y es que _"sasuke uchiha se estaba riendo ¡OH por kamisama es el fin del mundo!" _Pensaba angustiada pero recuerda que en su bolso tenia una cámara digital

_porque pueda que la necesites guardar momentos importantes y tal parecer que este es uno de esos momento inmemorables_

Sacando rápidamente la cámara de su bolso se acerca pausadamente hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca, y con un _clip _seguido de varias otros que detuvieron las risas del pelinegro por otra de molestia y fastidio

-¡Akane deja de tomarme fotos!- dijo con fastidio

-claro que no sasukito estas fotos van directo a Internet jajaja- dijo con voz cantarina corriendo escaleras arriba

-¡akane con un demonio no te atrevas a publicar porque me las pagaras dame esa maldita cámara ahora!-grita furioso corriendo detrás de la mujer

-no lo creo- replica con suavidad cerrando la puerta de su cuarto en las narices del pelinegro

Con pensamiento negativos, y referentes a como matar sin ser juzgado a akane se dirige refunfuñando a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo

Una de las empleadas con su compañera se ven interrogantes entre si solo una pregunta pasa por sus cabezas.

_"¿Qué demonios sucede con ellos?" _

Con un encogimiento de hombros y sin darle la menor importancia continúan con su trabajo de limpiar y recoger la ropa sucia.

.0.

.0.

.0.

Chicago,

-¡Como que el vuelo se retrasa por una semana! Eso es algo imposible ¿Qué me calme? No me digas que hacer quiero el vuelo más próximo para Tokio ya- exclama a gritos

Paso un momento de silencio en aquella habitación en unos de los hoteles mas costos y conocidos de Chicago, su vista de la ciudad al anochecer era increíble las luces, los autos y la vida nocturna del lugar eran digna de fotografía la verdad, pero lo que la bella ciudad tenia por ser conocida también por ser una de las mayores contaminantes del mundo

-no sabia que eras toda una histérica querida- burlonamente se dejo escuchar la voz de un hombre

-¡cállate maldito imbecil!-dijo-bueno, pueda que esto retrase mi plan una semana pero aun así lo llevare acabo-

-bueno si tu lo dices, la verdad no me importa mucho lo que hagas solo espero no verme involucrado porque ya sabes que no me meto, además ¿me divertiré con alguna hermosa mujer?-pregunta fastidiado sin interés

-claro que si estupido todo saldrá perfectamente y tu te divertirás con las mujeres que quieras-explico cínicamente

-Mm. Sabes me estoy comenzando a excitar- dice acercándose a la mujer tomándola rudamente de uno de sus brazos hasta chocar su cuerpo con el suyo- ¿Por qué no continuamos en el cuarto con otras cosas mas interesantes?-concluye lujuriosamente

-¡ah!- gimió la mujer cuando el hombre mordisqueo su oreja-¿porque todo lo quieres arreglar en la cama? Mm. ¡eres un maldito pervertido!- reclama agitadamente

-si soy un maldito lujurioso pero bien que te gusta a ti que sea así-respondió irónicamente

Mientras ambos personaje se perdían detrás de la primera puerta que dirigía al cuarto, se iban dejando un camino de ropa, no se trataban con amor no solo había algo en común "_sexo, lujuria"_ se sentía en el ambiente, su forma de entregarse era fría, brusca. Ambos les gustaba tratarse así, entre ellos no había nada de _sentimentalismo_ no solo estaban juntos por las ambiciones de la mujer, y tenían relaciones para _pasar el tiempo y dejar el aburrimiento atrás _

_.0. _

_.0._

_ .0. _

Hospital General de Tokio

-¡Sakura! espera ¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunta de forma casual la rubia de ojos azules

-Hpm ¿Ino-cerda?- dijo la ojos verdes con calma dejando de leer las historia- como puedes ver he estado muy ocupada la verdad por sino lo haz notado tengo un caso muy especial que atender y no quisiera darte los detalles pero ha estado muy mal y no he visto mejoría en su condición- resopla suavemente- su anterior doctor no le aplico tratamiento correcto y eso hizo que decayera- concluye

-vaya y yo me queja de mi día ¡de verdad que la tienes difícil! Jajá jajá yo hoy tuve que lidiar con varios pacientes hospitalizados otros por consultas externas pero no he tenido un caso serio hasta lo momento pero uno nunca sabe-dijo con suavidad

-ay ino-cerda ¡ya quiero descansar un poco! siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de hablar con hinata-chan y saber como ha estado- se queja como niña pequeña

-por favor frente de marquesina ya tendremos tiempo para eso ¿Qué te parece si la llamamos y quedamos para reunirnos y pasar tiempo juntas?- propone sonriente

-sabes cerda a veces tienes muy buenas ideas- respondió burlonamente la ojos jade

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo soy bella, inteligente, sostificada en cambio conozco a otras que para que decirlo jajaja- irónica la rubia replica

la de cabellera rosa la observa con mirada asesina por su comentario tan ofensivo apresa con fuerza su puño y se muerde la lengua para no decirle sus verdades a la cerda frente de si.

De todas formas intenta calmar a su iner que no deja de gritarle cosas como _¡cha! Déjame decirle sus verdades a esa cerda, vamos déjame darle un puñetazo a esa sonrisa que me saca de quicio ¡cha!_

-disculpe doctora haruno pero la solicitan en hospitalización el doctor Boston- dijo educadamente una enfermera en sus manos una bandeja con medicamentos

-gracias por avisarme enseguida voy para halla- respondió amablemente

-vaya al parecer el doc quiere saber si estas capacitada para este trabajo jojojojo-intenta provocar

-no me molestes cerda- respondió simplemente yéndose del lugar

Camino por los blancos y concurridos pasillos de hospital habitación por habitación vio el dolor tanto de los pacientes como el de los familiares, las enfermeras (os) los camilleros que vigilaban y trataban a los pacientes de la unidad.

Por fin llego donde el doctor Boston, era un hombre mayor de 55 años de edad todo un profesional, su cabello negro con ya algunas canas blancas sus ojos marrones serios pero amables, su tez morena con su bata blanca, le mostraba una sonrisa amable al verla llegar a la habitación.

-doctora haruno un placer verla ¿esta es una de sus pacientes?-hablo cortésmente

-si doctor Boston la señora kaoru es mi paciente, se encuentra en este servicio en espera de la intervención quirúrgica, pero antes de hacerla estaba viendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba al tratamiento para así evitar algún riesgo- explico confiada siempre con una sonrisa

-muy bien doctora, ¿Quiénes participaran en dicha intervención?-interrogo observándola atentamente -para la intervención asistirán la doctora satura, el doctor mashitomu, usted doctor Boston, el anestesiólogo marutso dos enfermeras un camillero tengo entendido doctor- respondió serenamente

-le falta alguien usted participara en la operación doctora, sígame para que me de los detalles de la señora kaoru- concluye saliendo de la habitación

-¿eh? Doctor espere ¿yo participare en la intervención? Pero yo…-intento explicarse

-claro que participara después de todo ¿es su paciente no? Como dejarla por fuera vamos dígame ¿Cuáles fueron los progreso que ha tenido la paciente?-

-¡gracias! Bueno como sabrá su diagnostico no fue muy bueno cuando ingreso presento colecistitis aguda vs. pancreatitis aguda relacionado con Ictero obstructivo, deshidratación moderada, DM tipo 2 (diabetes) descomp en hiperglicemia insuficiencia renal aguda…-responde con cautela sin olvidar detalle

-al parecer le toco un caso bastante difícil de tratar ¿Qué tratamiento aplico para lograr establecer los valores normales de la paciente?- interrogo pacientemente

-primero que nada se le trato la deshidratación de hp 2500 cc de solución i/v (intravenoso) 0.9% Alt. 045% a 35 9 +5 x´; captopril 25 mgrs s.o.s fueron algunos de los tantos medicamentos que se le aplico también tiene como dieta absoluta-

-excelente por lo que veo le aplico un tratamiento antibiótico terapia que ayudo con su evolución porque su patologías es de las vías biliares buen trabajo- dijo sonriendo orgulloso-la veo mañana en la sala quirúrgica A-8 a las 8.00 de la mañana que tenga buen día-

-sep ¡cha lo logre soy la mejora yuju!-grito eufórica por los pasillos del hospital

Todos los empleados de servicio de salud y los pacientes se le quedaban viendo extrañados por su comportamiento tan extraño, un pensamiento general y por la mayoría de las personas allí presentes observaban como se perdía por los pasillos dando saltos alegres por el lugar.

_"¿Qué clase de doctora es esa? ¿Será un paciente psiquiátrico? Las cosas que se ven en el hospital hoy en día"_

.0.

.0.

.0.

COP. Namizake

-buenos días jiraya-sama los documentos que me pidió ya están listo para que los firmes, tiene una reunión con los proveedores a las diez en el restauran bijuus, tiene que llamar a su esposa que quiere hablar con usted ¿desea alguna cosa mas jiraya-sama?- interroga una mujer hermosa

-no muchas gracias kurenai-san puedes retirarte a tu escritorio- responde el hombre de cabellera blanca

-con su permiso jiraya-sama-concluye retirándose de la oficina

La puerta se cerro con un suave sonido la habitación quedo en completo silencio por un momento solo se escuchaba la respiración pausada de aquel hombre quien se levanto de su cómoda silla de cuero negro para colocarse frente a la ventana paronímica de la ciudad de Tokio, no le gustaba estar encerrado en una oficina todo el día entre reuniones y papeles, le gustaba mas pasar tiempo con su amada esposa haciendo cosas _muchas mas productivas que estar allí. _

Una mueca de fastidio se mostró en su rostro, al recordar todas las tareas que tenia que hacer hoy por su nueva secretaria kurenai yuhi una mujer realmente hermosa viuda con un niño, necesitaba el trabajo y el con gusto se lo ofreció seria, servicial, toda una maravilla de mujer.

_ Ahora tengo que agregarle a mi lista de preocupaciones lo de la empresa, los problemas con la loca esa, el que naruto se haga cargo de la empresa, las locuras que el hace, las demandas de mi mujer, ¡kamisama! Tengo muchas cosas por hacer y me siento que no he hecho nada. _

Sus pensamientos y mil ideas inundan su mente, sus ojos observan y a la vez no los detalles de aquella ciudad en movimiento como lo es Tokio.

_¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea! Lo que mas me tiene preocupado es naruto y la mujercita esa de pacotilla tengo que estar preparado para lo que sea y con lo que me venga. Necesito reunirme con los abogados, tengo que tener una estrategia con la empresa Mm. no se unirme con una empresa lo bastante seria y razonable que no me haga malas jugadas ¿habrá alguna empresa capaz de cumplir con mis requisitos? Me considero un hombre lo bastante razonable y flexible al momento de hacer negocios pero tengo que conseguir un aliado y mucha ayuda creo que ha llegado la hora de llamar a mi viejo conocido para un trabajo de su capacidad._

.0.

.0.

.0.

Centro Educativo de Tokio "Flor de Loto"

-¡vamos asuma no seas gallina!-gritaban varios niños a la vez

-¡yo no soy ningún gallina sojiro!-responde molesto el niño

-si que lo eres de otra forma ¿Por qué no subes al árbol?- pregunta burlonamente

-no subo porque no quiero y ya- dijo molesto-además si tanto quieres subir hazlo tu-

-¿me estas retando gallina?- interroga molesto por su comentario

-¿y si es así que? Me pegaras- replica cruzándose de brazos

-será mejor que no tiendas tu suerte tonto- advierte

-¡basta por favor sojiro deja de molestar ha asuma-kun!-con voz preocupada interviene una niña

-¡Azuka no te metas! Pero ya nos veremos las cara asuma- responde yéndose con su grupo de amigos

-¿te encuentras bien asuma-kun?- pregunta preocupada

-si estoy bien Azuka-chan no te preocupes por mi jejejje-responde sonriendo

-¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar si eres mi amigo?- replica graciosamente

-ya no te enojes Azuka-chan ¡tu también eres mi mejor amiga! ¿Por qué no vamos a comer el almuerzo que hizo mi mama? Lo comparto contigo ¡vamos!- concluye tomando la mano de la niña para juntos correr a una de los tantos árboles del jardín.

Azuka chirijama, una niña bonita de cabellos negros sus ojos grandes y azules su tez morena de doce años de edad su cabello es corto hasta los hombros, siempre lleva una cinta rosa en su cabeza, es amiga de asuma desde el preescolar.

La niña estaba sonrojada por la acción de su compañero de tomarle la mano no sabia la razón de porque sentía un calorcito en su rostro y su corazón papiltaba veloz, pero lo mas importante era que se sentía a veces sensaciones extrañas si asuma estaba cerca de ella.

No era la única con esas sensaciones y un curioso sonrojo en su tez, el niño también sentía cosas extrañas por su compañera no las entendía muy bien pero de igual forma le daban ciertas extrañezas esas emociones.

.0.

.0.

.0.

Y ¿Qué les pareció?

Es pero que les guste esta continuación donde poco a poco se van desenvolviendo y descubriendo algunas cosas.

¿Llegaran a tiempo Rin y anko a la comisaría?

¿Qué planea hacer jiraya?

¿Llamara naruto a hinata?

¿Que hará hanabi a su hermana?

¿Visitaran a hinata Sakura e ino?

¿Les gusto la parte de asuma?

¿Será todo un éxito la operación de Sakura?

Preguntas, criticas, quejas, estoy abierta a sus opiniones Ahora contestando la pregunta de:

Hinata-sama 198: ¿Por qué el capitulo se llamo naruto y karin? La verdad si tenia mis dudas en colocar ese titulo para no crear confusión, pero luego pensé porque no y es que a pesar de ser personas tan diferentes ambos son muy explosivas y no han tenido una vida fácil, en el capitulo 11, quise exponer los sentimientos y emociones que acarrean, abarcan a estos dos personajes en sus momentos y experiencias, y es que sus sentimientos son tan complejos y enredados entre si que si prestan atención verán: tristeza, impotencia, ira, felicidad, preocupación, etc. tantas emociones que una persona puede sentir y experimentar en una situación y tiempo determinado que me pareció lo mas correcto solo por eso lo coloque así, y que adema solo me enfoque en ellos dos como sus pensamientos y diferentes motivos emocionales jejejejje espero haber aclarado tu duda y no haberte enredado con mi explicación.

Contestada esa pregunta, y aclarado les quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo en leer y dejar su comentario por la historia me alegra saber que les guste y eso me motivo a continuar aun si no tengo tiempo trabajo en la continuaciones en mi tiempo libre para luego publicarlas, espero también no haberlos enredados con lo de Sakura y esos términos es que como ella es doctora y yo estudio medicina pues creo que me extendí mucho pero todas son términos utilizados médicamente y en el próximo capitulo prometo explicárselo por si tienen alguna duda al respecto, Ahora si les agradezco con todo mi corazón a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios:

Hinata-sama

198 Zoeldwina

Fabiola bruja de oz.

Shinobu-hyuga

Narutoxhinatax13

Didiluna

Samaelhyuga

Nagaraboshi4739

Mazzii-chan

Hitomi miko

Onsungie

Hada-aiko-chan

Por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic y comentar , también ha todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic en sus momentos libres yo también leo cuando puedo y comento en sus fic si puedo, se lo agradezco y espero contar con sus comentarios y ánimos para continuar con la trama.

Espero no decepcionarlos pero ya va comenzar la acción ¿creo? Tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible Gracias nuevamente y de verdad con todo mi corazón espero que esta historia les siga gustando he sigan escribiendo, recuerden cualquier critica constructiva, destructiva es bien recibida, también sugerencias para la trama, estoy dispuesta ha aceptarlas para mejorar

_Porque una persona que es capaz de aceptar las observaciones de otras personas las toma para mejorar y ser mejor en lo que hace y le gusta, así te ayudan a crecer cada día mas como persona y escritora (or)_

Bueno eso es lo que pienso y creo que es lo correcto, sin más que decir les deseo lo mejor en sus estudios, escritos en la vida diaria, que les vaya bien.

Siento si me extendí de más jajaja lo siento pero digo lo que pienso y creo e experimento al momento de expresarme espero no fastidiarlos por este largo comentario

Por cierto es la primera vez que escribo algo que contiene en Word (17) páginas

Hasta la próxima vez

Sayonara


	13. Chapter 13

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Penny Uchiha; Aio Hyuuga.

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Penny Uchiha

Aio Hyuuga


End file.
